Le Destin d'un Renard
by Little Cora
Summary: Dans le monde de One Piece, une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge est dévouée corps et âme à la Marine. Sauvage, joueuse, manipulatrice... ce soldat autoritaire va devoir faire face à la vérité et à son destin lorsque sa route croise celle d'un pirate, pour lui faire découvrir un mot depuis longtemps oublié: Liberté.
1. Prélude

• Avant propos :

Voici une petite fan-fic sans prétention d'un personnage original crée lors d'un passage sur un forum rpg sur One Piece.

Plusieurs adaptions, un visage depuis longtemps crée, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une voix.

Après des années et des hésitations, je vous présente celle qu'on appelle le Renard.

L'action se déroule pendant l'ellipse des deux ans.

L'univers One Piece et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **gloire à Oda \o/**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prélude

Elle les ignora. Un silence de plomb tomba dans le pub. Quelques regards s'échangèrent, mais pas une parole. Ceux qui avaient un minimum de jugeote restèrent bien tranquillement à leur place. Seuls les idiots et les suicidaires tentèrent leur chance. En admettant bien sûr qu'ils en avaient eut une à un quelconque moment. Des remarques ingrates qui se voulaient flatteuse, un sourire à faire fuir la plus laide des gueuses, une odeur d'origine plus que douteuse. Il fallait bien les croire, la main sur le cœur, que ces grands hommes étaient d'honnêtes gentlemen. Mais rien ni fait. Ni la promesse d'or et de gloire n'attira son attention. Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Une jeune femme, seule, dans un repaire de hors-la-lois, forcément, ça intrigue.

Elle était rentrée comme si de rien n'était, pour s'installer au comptoir et prendre un verre. La surprise était générale, même le barman, qui pourtant en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, resta perplexe. Pas bien haute, un style des plus basiques. La peau mate, avec une chevelure rouge tressée qui fouetter l'air quand elle bougeait. Petites ballerines aux pieds, un pantacourt bleu délavé, un haut vert pétant trois fois trop grand pour elle qui découvrait une de ses épaules pour laisser apercevoir une bretelle blanche de débardeur. Quelques breloques aux poignets en guise de bijoux et un sac à dos noir et brun. Et surtout, elle était dépourvue d'armes.

En temps normal, tous les loups se seraient jetés sur cette brebis égarée, mais la jeune femme dégageait une telle aura de confiance et d'autorité que les plus intelligents ne s'y risquèrent pas. Les plus idiots par contre... Un capitaine pirate ne lâcha pas l'affaire, vexé par l'affront de cette ingrate. Si la méthode douce ne passait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la forte.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, donzelle, susurra t-il en jouant avec son poignard près du visage de la rousse, je suis un grand capitaine pirate ici, à West Blue. Cette mer est MON territoire, même la Marine fuit rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom : Toward Ben Jones, dit la Rascasse, capitaine de l'équipage de Jones. Ma prime ne vaut pas moins de 26 millions de berry. Çà t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Et d'ici quelques jours, je prendrais la route vers Grand Line pour devenir le nouveau roi ! Alors, ne joue pas à la plus maligne et viens passer du bon temps en ma compagnie...  
\- Elle n'en vaut pas plus...  
\- Hein ?!

La voix fut tellement calme et nonchalante que les hommes crurent d'abord qu'ils l'avaient rêvé.

\- Ta prime. Elle ne vaut pas plus de 26 millions. D'ailleurs, c'est cher payé pour un mollusque atrophié tel que toi... Et tu ne tiendras pas 2min sur Grand Line avant de faire dans tes braies et d'appeler ta mère...

Le capitaine grinça les dents et glissa le poignard le long de la joue de la morveuse, qui ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de Grand Line, hein ? As-tu déjà été plus loin que le marché de ton village, gamine ?

La rouquine prit la peine de finir son verre avant de répondre.

\- J'en viens. De Grand Line, entendons-nous bien. Quant à mon village, si je te disais où il se trouve, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu es bien trop simplet pour comprendre le 100ème de qui t'attend là-bas...

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Personne avant n'avait osé tenir tête à la Rascasse, et pour cause, il était violent, possessif et totalement imprévisible. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes abruti avant de comprendre que cette garce venait de l'insulter. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour remonter son poignard avec la sordide intention de frapper la stupide brebis. Sa tête rencontra violemment le bar avant que son corps ne s'affaissa mollement sur le sol, laissant une traînée rougeâtre et poisseuse sur le comptoir.

Nul ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Une mouche passa, le barman continua de remplir inlassablement le verre de son client qui déborder depuis longtemps. Les autres clients en oublier même de respirer. Et l'instant d'après, une horde sauvage se jeta sur la rouquine, l'équipage de Jones réclamant vengeance. Mais ils eurent le temps de faire trois pas qu'ils tombèrent à leur tour. Derrière eux, la jeune femme se tenait droite et les fixait. Ces yeux noirs flamboyaient d'une telle hargne et de dégoût. Puis elle se détendit et lâcha un soupir. Quand elle fit un mouvement pour récupérer son sac, tous se figèrent, sur le qui-vive, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Elle tira une bourse et posa une belle quantité de berry sur le comptoir, sous le regard plus que dubitatif du barman.

\- Ma consommation. Et pour les dégâts occasionnés. Vraiment désolé pour ça, expliqua t-elle avec un sourire sincèrement navré qui trancha avec la scène derrière elle et sa réaction depuis le début.

Le barman se contenta d'un hochement de tête. La fille mit son sac sur une épaule, attrapa le corps de la Rascasse par le col et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Vous êtes un chasseur de primes ? Demanda soudain quelqu'un.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Pire. Je suis de la Marine. Toujours se méfier des renards.

Et sur cette dernière recommandation, la jeune fille disparue dans la poussière, laissant les clients plus que pantois...


	2. Chapitre 1 - La mission

• Avant-propos :

Bonjour,

Voici donc le 1er chapitre et quelques infos par rapport à cette fiction :  
Renard est le seul OC de cette histoire, elle interagit donc avec les personnages du manga, qui ne m'appartient toujours pas.  
J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les caractères des persos d'origines, mais on ne va pas se mentir, c'est tellement plus drôle et plus simple de les faire à sa manière x)  
De plus, je ne tiens pas à trop l'intégrer à la trame du manga, pour la garder indépendante.  
D'où mon choix de prendre l'ellipse pour mettre en scène l'histoire, ça offre plus de liberté, comme on sait peu de choses sur ce qui s'est déroulé ^^' (du coup, si un jour on sait, je serais dans la m*rde :') )

Ah et il se peut qu'il y ai quelques problèmes chronologiques et je m'en excuse d'avant, mais j'ai parfois où du mal à trouver les bonnes infos.

Et on ne va pas se mentir, avec ce chapitre-ci et celui de la semaine prochaine, soit ça passe, soit ça casse ^^' J'écris uniquement pour le plaisir et pour me lâcher un peu. Oui, ceci est très égoïste, j'en conviens XD Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres qui ont échappé à ma vigilance, promis je me soigne.

Et une dernière info: selon mes disponibilités et les chapitres que j'aurais d'avance, le délai entre les parutions sera d semaines, tout les lundis. Du moins, pour le moment, on verra à la reprise des cours après ^^

C'est bon, j'ai tout dit ?

Sur ce,  
Bonne lecture

• Réponses aux coms :

 **Lena D. Emma** : Sur ce coup, déjà répondu dans les coms ^^' je te renouvelle mes remerciements et j'espère que la suite te plaira :3

 **Marrylin** : Tout d'abord, merci pour les encouragements ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'en ai parfaitement conscience et j'ai repris le prélude plusieurs fois, apporté de nombreuses corrections mais à un moment, les fautes, on ne les voit plus et nous sautent aux yeux que bien après (comme l'absence de trait de dialogue que j'ai vu deux jours après x_x)

Et il y a des faiblesses qui ne se corrigent pas aussi facilement quand elles sont bien ancrées, en dépit de mes efforts et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger u_u (merci la fac)

Disons qu'avec cette fanfic, je prends le taureau par les cornes et que j'essaye de régler ces problèmes. Alors, je m'en excuse d'avance mais il restera tout de même des coquilles dans mes textes ^^'

 **Tsavard666** : Alors, là, tu me laisses perplexe, je dois bien l'avouer. Ô_o J'ai vaguement songé aux paragraphes mais j'ai jugé que ça n'était pas utile pour le prélude, en vue de la longueur relativement modeste des parties narratives, d'une vingtaine de lignes (alors, oui, ça peut paraître long si tu lis par portable).

Oui, pour moi, c'est court. Et je trouve dommage d'abandonner un texte pour ce genre de détails (même si je le fais des fois, j'avoue, mais au final, c'est que l'histoire ne m'intéresse pas spécialement).

Je prends cependant en compte ta remarque, car j'ai des chapitres avec des parties narratives bien plus longues et qu'on bien besoin d'être allégé, je le reconnais ! x) Au plaisir de te recroiser ;)

 **Psycho Black Wolf** **:** Tout d'abord, mention spéciale pour le pseudo, j'adore ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup.

Et oui, j'ai vu le problème de mise en page et je bataille pour le régler. Je suis sur le site depuis peu donc un peu de mal à comprendre tout le fonctionnement et j'avoue, j'ai un peu -beaucoup- posté sur un coup de tête ^^' A la prochaine donc ;)

* * *

1 • La mission

Akainu tiqua. Bien que d'un naturel colérique, il restait de marbre face aux affaires courantes. Mais là, c'était différent. En dépit de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était seul dans ce nouveau grand bureau. Amiral en chef. Voilà un titre plus que pompeux mais nécessaire pour remettre cette Marine débandade sur le droit chemin. Il avait pris le pouvoir par la force et il savait sa position contestée. Mais il avait des arguments pour faire taire les contestataires ainsi que l'appui du Gouvernement Mondial. Suffisant, tout du moins, pour le moment. Sous son mandat, la Marine n'en ressortira que plus puissante ! Oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, Akainu avait des rêves de gloire et dans cet instant solitaire, il se laissa aller à une expression de profonde satisfaction. Il l'effaça bien vite. Avant ça, il avait plusieurs problèmes à régler. Et cette image-ci ne le fit pas rêver. Kizaru, le premier, entra.

\- À ce que je vois, tu as déjà pris possession des lieux. C'est biiien...

Akainu grimaça. Non, décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la lente intonation de celui qui est dorénavant son subordonné. D'un geste de la main, il invita la Lumière à prendre place sur les canapés. Prendre possession des lieux était un grand mot. La présence de l'ancien Chef de la Marine était encore très présente. Ce matin encore, il avait trouvé un fond de biscuit rassi dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Et cette odeur pestilentielle de chèvre. Le soir venu, il faisait installer des bouquets de fleurs pour tenter d'embaumer l'air, sans grand succès. Bien entendu, personne ne devait être mis au courant, où sa réputation d'homme fort en prendrait un coup. Les deux officiels attendirent dans un silence pesant. Kizaru jouait machinalement des doigts sur l'accoudoir. Le chien rouge était près de l'implosion quand la porte s'ouvrit, cette fois sur une jeune femme. Celle-ci fit une pause en voyant l'Amiral avant de l'ignorer et de se diriger directement vers son supérieur.

\- Alors ? C'est pour quoi cette convocation ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici lui ?!

Sèche. Brutale. Sauvage.  
On ne dompte jamais réellement un animal sauvage. Mettez-lui une muselière et une laisse, mal dressé, il deviendra fou. Sinon, il la supportera, mais avec mauvaise grâce. Et là, il s'apprêtait à raccourcis encore plus la laisse. Et elle n'allait pas apprécier, du tout.

\- C'est Amiral en Chef dorénavant, tâche de t'en souvenir, Renard. Et l'Amiral Kizaru est ici sous mon invitation.

La dénommée Renard renifla, visiblement guère ravie et sentant que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonne pour elle. Elle fusilla le singe jaune du regard, par principe et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau, de manière désinvolte, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Akainu n'attendit pas plus et sortie une pile de rapport.

\- Le Vif d'Or. Le Contrebandier. La Faucheuse Rouge. La Rascasse. Et j'en passe. Tu m'expliques ?

Les yeux noirs du Renard se plissèrent.

\- Est-ce moi qui rêve ou le grand ennemi des pirates me reproche-t-il mon laxisme ?

Une veine se mit à battre dangereusement.

\- Tu étais en repos. Jamais tu n'aurais dû te trouver en ces différents lieux !  
\- « En repos » ?! Persifla la jeune fille. Tu te fous de moi ? Dis plutôt que tu m'as évincé pour ne pas avoir été présente lors de la Guerre au Sommet, oui !

La tension était palpable, l'air électrique. Kizaru se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Une étincelle et tout exploseraient. Déjà que les travaux de reconstruction du Q.G. se finissaient juste, ça aurait été dommage. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi le nouvel Amiral en Chef continuait de faire confiance à cette versatile Renard. En cet instant, il comprit qu'en dépit de tout, elle lui était loyale. Le chien rouge l'avait personnellement recruté et formé, la sortant de sa condition de simple soldat sans intérêt et sans avenir. D'une certaine manière, elle lui devait la vie. Alors au lieu d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec son bienfaiteur, le Renard bondit hors de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la sortie, ses talons claquant sur le plancher.

\- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

La tresse rouge fouetta l'air lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, suspicieuse.

\- Tu as sûrement entendu parler de l'incident survenu quelques jours plutôt...

Oh ! Il a réussi à attiser sa curiosité.

\- Évidemment. Un pirate qui se pointe à une base de la Marine pour livrer une centaine de cœurs, ça arrive tous les jours.

Cynique. Ennuyeuse. Capricieuse.  
Sa main était toujours sur la poignée de la porte, prête à partir si la suite ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était bien la seule à oser tenir tête à Akainu de la sorte sans risquer de représailles. Cette fille avait définitivement un côté suicidaire. Le chien rouge, habitué depuis longtemps à sa manière d'être, ne s'en formalisa pas pour cette fois.

\- En vue des récents événements, nous ne pouvons accéder aussi facilement à sa requête. Il fut décidé qu'une personne serait envoyée pour surveiller et comprendre clairement les intentions de ce Trafalgar Law.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage du Renard. Était-ce de l'amusement ou de la consternation ?

\- Tu me demandes de jouer la nounou d'un vulgaire pirate ?! Murmura-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
\- Je t'ai recommandé en personne. Tu es la plus qualifiée pour cette mission. Tu sais quels sont les enjeux.

En effet, l'Amiral en Chef n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer plus en détails que sa subordonnée avait déjà analysé le problème.

\- Ce Trafalgar reste un très bon choix pour le titre de Grand Corsaire, bien plus que ce Baggy, qui n'est rien de plus qu'un beau parleur, il faut bien l'avouer. Avoir une Supernova est un avantage certain, surtout avec une réputation comme celui du Chirurgien de la Mort. Je parie que vous voulez aussi que j'obtienne des informations sur Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Ne faites pas ses têtes, vous êtes terriblement prévisible. Tu me donnes carte blanche ?

Akainu opina.

\- Mais reste dans les limites. Je veux un rapport aussi souvent que possible.

Le Renard balaya l'ordre d'un geste de la main et quitta le bureau. Le chien rouge se laissa choir en arrière et jeta un long regard vers son collègue.

\- Çà aurait pu être pire. Un biscuit ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - La squatteuse

• Avant-propos:

Bonsoir (ou Bonjour selon l'heure)

On avance doucement mais sûrement.

J'en profite pour prévenir que ce n'est pas sûr à 100% que lundi prochain il y ai un chapitre (ou alors en retard)

Rappel au passage que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part l'OC.

Et je m'excuse platement pour les fautes (au point que j'en deviens parano...)

Bonne lecture o/

2 • La squatteuse

La missive était arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Depuis, Trafalgar Law attendait sur le pont de son sous-marin. Ou pour être tout à fait exact, il avait continué à vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'à que l'ennui le prit et qu'il se décida à prendre l'air. D'autres membres de son équipage l'accompagner, tendus. Sauf son second, Bepo, le Mink ours blanc, qui dormait paisiblement au soleil, bien trop heureux d'être dehors. De temps à autre, un « sumimasen » lui échapper dans son sommeil, sous les injonctions de Shachi et Penguin. Une scène habituelle sur le Polar Tang, pourtant personne n'avait vraiment cœur à être léger.

Un membre de la Marine allait être dépêché sur le bâtiment pirate. Le message n'en disait pas plus. D'abord perplexes, les rires avaient fusé. Pour qui les prenaient-ils ? Quel serait le pauvre bougre à être désigné pour faire face aux Heart Pirates ?! Puis les événements de Sabaody leur revinrent en mémoire. Quelques-uns lancèrent des regards un peu perdus vers leur capitaine. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il décide de devenir un Grand Corsaire, lui qui a horreur de la Marine et de recevoir des ordres ? Le mystère du départ retardé pour le Nouveau Monde résolu, en voilà un nouveau. Et bien arrogant celui qui prétendra savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête du Chirurgien de la Mort. Bepo lui-même semblait ignorant, au grand désespoir des autres. Il ne restait plus que la confiance, et ça ils l'avaient ! Jusqu'en Enfer, ils étaient prêts à suivre Trafalgar Law.

Ce dernier le savait parfaitement. Il fixa l'horizon qui restait désespérément lisse, vide et bleu. Le grand brun commençait à croire que la Marine s'était moquée de lui. Toutefois, il ne laissa rien paraître de son irritation, ses hommes étaient suffisamment inquiets comme ça. Même les paroles ensommeillées de Bepo ne réussirent pas à lui arracher un sourire. Tout se jouer ici et maintenant. Soit il parvenait à obtenir le titre de Grand Corsaire, soit les Heart allaient devoir se battre pour leurs survies. Law ferma les yeux et respira l'air marin. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de mettre ainsi en danger ses compagnons, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il devait penser à cette éventualité…

\- Ça, c'est du sous-marin ! Sincèrement, j'aime beaucoup, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Comme un seul homme, l'équipage se retourna vers la voix. Certains avaient sorti leurs armes, tandis que le reste restait sur le qui-vive. Law eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Une fille se tenait face à eux, adossée contre le montant de la porte principale, souriant avec désinvolture. Tous furent déstabilisés, mais le capitaine se reprit rapidement.

\- Tu es l'envoyé de la Marine ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit encore plus grand et une mèche rouge glissa sur son épaule. Les pirates s'entre-regardèrent sans comprendre. Cette gamine est arrivée quand, au juste ? Comment ? Ils n'avaient vu aucun navire ! Et avait-elle visité le navire sans que personne ne la remarque ? Et de la Marine, vraiment ? Pourtant, elle était habillée comme une civile...

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Renard, recommandée par l'Amiral en Chef Akainu en personne. Je suis votre superviseur. Ou votre nounou, c'est vous qui voyez, mais le principe reste le même. Nous allons passer quelque temps ensemble, histoire de vérifier si vous êtes digne de rejoindre le prestigieux ordre des Grands Corsaires.

Law ne put s'empêcher de rire. Renard fit une moue vexée, sans se formaliser plus que cela.

\- La Marine a t-elle si peu confiance ? En moi ou en elle-même ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

La moquerie eut le mérite de tirer un sourire tout aussi ironique au soldat.

\- Les deux. Imagine un peu la situation : des pirates défaits, des parias qui entachent la réputation des Grands Corsaires et j'en passe. Sur ce, un type se pointe avec une centaine de cœurs, une première ! Pour devenir l'un d'eux. Reconnais qu'il y a de quoi faire preuve de suspicions. J'ai bien crû que les vieux croulants allaient se faire dessus. Surtout quand le pirate en question à un sacré curriculum vitae et quelques démêlés personnels avec la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Sabaody, Marine Ford, te souviens-tu ?

Law haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

\- Vu sous cet angle, je ne peux rien y redire. Je te remercie de ta franchise. En retour, je te confirme que j'ai déjà dit auparavant : je ne peux rien apporter concernant le Chapeau de Paille. J'ignore où il peut bien se trouver dorénavant.

Ce fut au tour de Renard d'éclater de rire. Elle se redressa et s'avança au milieu du pont, ceint par les pirates. Une position dangereuse, mais c'était elle qui dominer. Law s'en rendit compte de suite. Il se dégageait de cette petite femme une telle autorité. S'ils parvenaient à s'entendre, nul sang ne serait versé et le pirate atteindrait enfin son but. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir jouer le jeu. De mauvaise grâce, mais cette rouquine semblait promettre de le rendre bien plus intéressant que prévu.

\- Je me moque bien du Chapeau de Paille. Cela fait des mois qu'ils échappent à la Marine, son équipage et lui, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils les attraperont. La seule personne qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est toi, Trafalgar Law.

Ils se jugèrent du regard. Charbon contre acier. Une fois encore, le chirurgien paru décontenancé. Le regard de cette fille était plus qu'étrange. C'était fugace, une lueur familière. Douloureuse. Ou était-ce le reflet de son propre regard ? Renard coupa court à sa réflexion en claquant des talons et fit volte-face, pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du sous-marin.

\- Nous avons un marché. Je m'installe où ?

Son ton était plus léger et elle souriait de nouveau. Law soupira.

\- Shachi. Penguin. Accompagner notre invitée jusqu'à ses quartiers. La chambre près de la bibliothèque devrait lui convenir.

Les deux sus-nommées s'ébrouèrent et s'exécutèrent, en galant gentleman, pour conduire la dame jusqu'à sa suite. Les autres qui restèrent sur le pont se sentirent tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Non, décidément, ils ne la sentaient pas cette histoire...


	4. Chapitre 3 - La cohabitation

Bonsoir,

 _*se tâte*_

Toujours vivante o/ entre les dernières semaines de vacances et rangements en tout genre, pas franchement eut le temps de terminer la correction du chapitre.

Plus des modifications de dernières minutes car je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, du coup, jme tâte toujours pour savoir quel serra le prochain chapitre x_x

Bref, trêve de blabla, réponses aux coms car je n'ai pas pu le faire la dernière fois et le blabla habituel:

\- l'univers One Piece et les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf l'OC

\- et nous nous excusons platement pour les fautes résistantes qui trainent. Sumimasen.

 **Psycho Black Wolf:**

C'est vrai que je pourrais rép en privé mais je me connais, je ne vais pas m'y tenir longtemps et je passe surtout par l'appli dont la messagerie ne fonctionne pas - -'

Et ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir cette idée un peu folle XD si un jour tu le fais, ma curiosité me poussera à le lire direct, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir plusieurs interprétations ^^

 **Lena D. Emma:**

Tu m'en vois ravie et que ça continuera encore un moment comme ça XD Rassure toi, des chapitres plus long sont à prévoir, même des doubles ;)

* * *

3 • La cohabitation

La tempête tant redoutée n'eut pas tout de suite lieu. Contre toute attente, Renard s'avéra être une invitée des plus conciliante. Elle ne cherchait pas à imposer son autorité, pas plus qu'elle ne faisait preuve d'exigence. Ses rares demandes restaient relativement modestes. Elle se contentait d'observer et de questionner. Au départ, les pirates se montraient plutôt méfiants. Des réponses évasives. Des oui, non, parfois plutôt sec mais rien qui ne découragea la jeune femme, qui prenait poliment congé avant de revenir à l'attaque, l'air de rien. Sa patience et sa bonne humeur réussirent à les mettre à l'aise et sans même sans rendre compte, ils discutaient tout aussi joyeusement avec elle. Parfois, quand elle poussait un peu trop loin ses investigations, les pirates hésitaient mais elle n'insistait pas et entraînait la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre. Elle était curieuse, attentive aux autres et aux explications.

C'est ainsi que les mécaniciens lui expliquèrent en détails, non sans fierté, le fonctionnement total du Polar Tang. Jusqu'à que le capitaine passe par là et les rappelle sèchement à l'ordre. Les pirates comprirent leur erreur, confus, tandis que Renard quittait la salle, boudant comme une enfant prise en faute. Law était la seule personne qui semblait ne pas s'être laissé amadouer. Ou tout simplement parce que la rouquine n'avait pas essayé. Avec lui, ses ruses habituelles seraient sans effet et elle le savait pertinemment. Ainsi, ces deux-là ne s'étaient encore jamais retrouvés seuls et semblaient s'éviter. Le capitaine gardait un œil sur cette intruse, à qui il n'accordait strictement aucun crédit.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que «Renard» ne devait être qu'un surnom mais elle le portait très bien, manipulatrice et joueuse comme elle l'était. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, ainsi l'imaginait-elle comme une adversaire très vive et maligne. Elle devait être très puissante pour faire partie du cercle du chien rouge. Ou alors, cette fille mentait depuis le début. Son comportement plus qu'étrange pour un soldat de la Marine lui avait laissé l'impression qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une imposture. Mais de qui ? Pourquoi ? Le Gouvernement Mondial ? D'autres pirates ? Ou alors était-elle une chasseuse de primes particulièrement ambitieuse ? Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune des suppositions ne lui convenaient. À contre-cœur, il devait la croire sur parole.

Lors de sa surveillance, il avait remarqué une étrange manie du soldat : elle détestait rester à ne rien faire. Il était difficile de la trouver dans le sous-marin, elle changeait constamment de lieu, en quête d'une occupation. C'est donc, tout naturellement qu'elle se proposa pour faire tourner le navire : cuisine, ménage, mécanique, surveillance, peu lui importer, elle lui vanta même sa polyvalence.

\- Et te laisser te balader encore plus librement dans mon sous-marin ? Hors de question. Tu es une invitée et de la Marine, de surcroît, avait-il répondu, surpris par sa requête.

Sa réponse ne plut pas au Renard.

\- J'ai pour principe qu'une personne sur un navire doit toujours participer au fonctionnement de celui-ci. Nul ne doit rester oisif et inutile. Surtout sur Grand Line, une mer aussi dangereuse, et je serais intransigeante. Si cela peut te rassurer, rien de ce que je pourrais découvrir sans rapport avec ma mission ne sortira de ce navire, tu as ma parole.

Law soupira. Il n'accordait aucune valeur à sa parole. Mais son air décidé le convainc de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- De toute manière, quoique je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, n'est ce pas ? Très bien, va voir le chef cuisinier pour qu'il te trouve du travail. Précise bien que tu as mon autorisation.

Le soldat s'adapta tellement bien qu'en peu de temps, différentes tâches lui furent confier, au grand damne du capitaine. Surtout le ménage, car elle s'avéra des plus maniaques et perfectionniste. Les seules pièces dont elle ne s'occupait pas été la cabine du capitaine et l'infirmerie. Law lui en avait formellement interdit l'accès et Renard n'avait même pas cherché à discuter les ordres, plutôt soulagée en vérité. Elle vivait au rythme de l'équipage, travaillait avec eux, s'entraînait avec eux, mangeait avec eux. C'était comme si la rouquine en avait toujours fait partie. Pourtant, ce fut lors d'une soirée ordinaire que la brusque réalité refit surface et qu'eut lieu la première confrontation entre Law et Renard.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rejoindre les Grands Corsaires ?

Le repas touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle balança sa question, toujours l'air de rien. Sa tête reposait dans sa main droite et de l'autre, elle grignotait un biscuit sec. Law venait de se lever pour quitter la cantine mais dû se raviser et resta sur place, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Cela doit bientôt faire faire deux semaines que tu es à bord et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'interroges ?

Renard haussa les épaules.

\- Je préfère comprendre par moi-même de prime abord. Mais je dois bien avouer que cette fois, je n'y parviens pas. Les pirates sont libres et ils détestent recevoir des ordres. Ils ont la Marine en horreur. Ils n'agissent que par intérêt, comme les pirates Kuja. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ta motivation. Même tes compagnons semblent ignorants. Ne les blâmes pas, ils n'ont strictement rien dit, ils sont vraiment loyaux, je l'ai simplement deviné.

\- Cela ne te concerne en rien, déclara sèchement Law.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, durcissant son visage.

\- Bien au contraire. Mais toi bien en tête, Chirurgien de la Mort, que tu auras des comptes à rendre à la Marine. Ainsi, si tu as la moindre inimitié envers elle, je ne pourrais donner suite à ta requête et je serais contrainte de t'arrêter, ainsi que ton équipage.

La menace à peine voilée plomba encore plus l'atmosphère. Law jugea son ennemi. Il était furieux. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de la provoquer. Et se battre dans le submersible était bien trop dangereux, d'autant qu'il ignorait la puissance de cette fille. Et il voyait mal comment la contre-dire. Tout ça, il le savait déjà. Ainsi préféra t-il couper court à la discussion, en quittant la pièce.

\- Soit rassurée, la Marine n'est pas ma cible, répondit-il finalement avant de sortir définitivement, sans se retourner.

Toute l'attention se braqua sur Renard. Celle-ci fixait la porte de nouveau close, le regard dans le vide.

\- Ainsi donc, ce sera la vengeance, murmura-t-elle.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le sauvetage

• Avant-propos:

Bonjour,

Deux/trois infos avant de vous lâcher:

\- vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je posterais le lundi? Et biiiien... c'est pas gagné x) j'essaye mais y'a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'empêche de finir dans les temps u_u là, j'attends mon emploi du temps définitif pour savoir comment je vais m'organiser pour avoir une parution plus ponctuelle. Patience donc.

\- j'ai repris le Prélude à tête reposé et j'ai pu corriger des fautes. Il est donc mis à jour si ça vous intéresse. Les autres chapitres suivront dès que je pourrais.

\- actuellement, la fic est défini comme "aventure" et "amitié". Le dernier a été mis par défaut et il devrait changer d'ici les prochaines semaines je pense, j'en débat toujours avec moi-même.

Et je crois que c'est tout...

Comme toujours: l'univers et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'OC et je m'excuses platement pour les fautes d'orthographe et/ou frappes qui traînent de-ci de-là (et vu ce qui m'attend il faut vraiment que je me soigne ;o;)

Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce très long chapitre.

• Coms:

 **Psycho Black Wolf** :

Tout d'abord... "mon petit corail"?! O_o ah, on en est là, d'accord x)

Ensuite, merci, je prends note de la faute pour la corriger ;) Et non la référence ne me vexe pas puisque je ne la connais pas ^^

Alors, pour ce qui est de Law qui laisse faire, pour être honnête, je me suis aussi posé la question. Alors j'en ai débattu avec moi-même et nous sommes arrivés à cette conclusion: il vaut mieux laisser faire Renard tout en la surveillant et la contrôlant plutôt que de la contraindre et qu'elle fasse tout en douce. Tout simplement et je trouve que ça reste dans l'esprit de ce stratège de Law. C'est un jeu au final.

Ok, c'est mort, tu as définitivement attisé ma curiosité pour ta version *Q*

* * *

4 • Le sauvetage

\- Et voilà, on a enfin terminé avec cette corvée !

Le pirate se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, les bras pendants sans aucune grâce et la bouche grande ouverte pour prendre une bouffée d'air. À ses pieds, reposer un immense seau remplis de pommes de terre fraîchement épluchées. Le cuistot se moqua de lui sans retenu, tellement l'attitude de son camarade était grotesque.

\- Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. Si j'arrive à te faire voir la nourriture sous un autre angle, peut être mangeras tu moins. Tu as du ventre à perdre, Sven. Prends exemple sur Renard. Çà, c'est quelqu'un qui sait prendre soin d'elle et de son corps.

Cette dernière, interloquée, se stoppa dans son mouvement d'étirement, mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et musclée sous son pull.

\- Pardon ?

Le dénommé Sven les ignora et tapota son petit bidon avec fierté.

\- Les femmes adorent les nounours dans mon genre. Et de toute façon, je suis très bien comme je suis. Celui qui me dégoûtera de la nourriture n'est pas encore né, c'est moi qui te le dis, ha ha !

Le cuistot se pinça l'arête du nez dans un soupir tandis que son ami se fendait la poire. Renard regarda tour à tour les deux pirates.

\- C'est amusant. Quel que soit le côté de la loi, les problèmes restent fondamentalement les mêmes. Franchement, Chef, n'est ce pas un comble qu'un cuisinier empêche un homme de manger ?  
Mais sa santé, enfin ! Je me dois de prendre soin de l'équipage, c'est aussi mon rôle. Comment veux-tu que les hommes se battent s'ils deviennent des vaches des mers ?

La rouquine se releva, son propre seau de pomme de terre entre les mains. Elle haussa les épaules, blasée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en plaindre ? Plus sérieusement, je te pose ça où ?

Le chef cuisinier ouvrit grand la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, redoublant les rires de Sven. Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai qu'un Marine n'allait pas cracher sur la capture facile d'un pirate plein de lard. Il n'eut le temps de répondre que le haut-parleur grésilla :

\- Un homme à la mer !

* * *

Le rescapé délirait sur le lit de l'infirmerie du Polar Tang. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des pirates de récupérer tout les corps à la dérive mais Renard avait rappliqué et ordonné qu'on remonte le malheureux. Elle se tenait contre le mur, près de la sortie. Les mâchoires serrées, elle attendait que les médecins en aient fini avec leur nouveau patient. Law s'approcha d'elle, en blouse blanche et un dossier entre les mains. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme.

\- Cela doit faire moins d'une journée qu'il dérive en mer. Étonnant qu'un monstre marin ne l'a pas déjà attaquer. Il souffre seulement d'une légère déshydratation et d'une insolation. Un peu de repos pour le remettre sur pied puis on le débarque sur la première île. Ça te convient ?

Renard ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'accordait son attention qu'à l'homme sur le lit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Moins d'une journée, dis-tu ? Où est son navire ? Il devait bien être à bord d'un navire puisqu'on l'a retrouvé accrocher à une planche. Il devrait y avoir plus de débris.

Le pirate mit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse, agacé.

\- Couler, très certainement. Ou dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin. Il n'est pas rare qu'un navire disparaisse sans laisser de traces, tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

L'humeur du soldat s'assombrit encore plus. Sa jambe droite continua de bouger nerveusement tandis qu'elle tapota son nez avec son index gauche, réfléchissant. Law attendit. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait lui demander de faire des recherches, ce qui serait une perte de temps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient pu retrouver cet homme vivant, au beau milieu de Grand Line. Elle dut arriver à la même conclusion, car elle garda le silence et usa la patience du pirate dans le même temps.

\- Ma... Ma fille... Où est ma fille ? Elizabeth... Lizzie..

\- Capitaine ! Il reprend enfin conscience.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Pitié... Sauvez la...

Les yeux de Renard s'écarquillèrent durant quelques secondes. Le rescapé s'agita mais les pirates le maîtrisèrent facilement, tellement il était affaibli. Il se tourna vers les deux figures d'autorité, le visage recouvert de larmes.

\- C'est mon unique enfant, s'il vous plaît...

\- Monsieur, sachez que vous vous adressez à des pirates.

\- Peu m'importe. Je veux juste revoir ma tendre Lizzie.

\- Que s'est t-il passé ? S'enquit finalement le soldat.

\- Une vague. Gigantesque. Provoqué par des lapins des mers. Du moins, je crois... Notre bateau fait partie d'une flotte, on fait du commerce entre les îles. On a été séparé des autres navires, qui ont dû en réchapper. Nous... Nous avons heurté des récifs et nous avons sombré. Comble du malheur, je me suis réveillé totalement seul. Alors j'ai pris la mer pour tenter de retrouver mes compagnons.

\- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama Penguin.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place, sans eau ni nourriture, sur un bout de caillou, hein ?

\- …

\- Mais maintenant, vous êtes sain et sauf. On vous déposera sur la première île, sûrement que le reste de votre flotte s'y trouve déjà, reprit Law.

Mais Renard ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle attrapa le capitaine part le bras et l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie.

\- On va les chercher.

\- Hors de question.

\- On doit les retrouver ! Ainsi que sa fille, pour les conduire en sécurité.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Je t'ai déjà fait une fleur en repêchant cet homme. C'est le rôle de la Marine, pas celui des pirates. Encore moins celui des Grands Corsaires, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune obligations. Alors, si tu veux aider cet homme, appelle tes petits copains, qu'ils se rendent enfin utiles.

\- Sauf qu'ils arriveront trop tard. Nous sommes plus près et ton sous-marin est équipé d'un radar, on peut donc plus facilement repérer le récif. Si j'ai la possibilité de sauver des personnes en détresse, je la saisis. Même s'il faut pour cela que je réquisitionne ton bâtiment. Ne pense pas en pirate, mais en homme, en médecin.

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, l'air autour d'eux était plus qu'électrique. Law grinça des dents. Renard était déterminée et elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, elle aurait toujours les arguments pour le contrer, même s'ils étaient ridicules. Qu'est-ce que cette petite rouquine pouvait bien faire contre un équipage de pirate, franchement. Elle avait le don de l'agacer très vite, le capitaine n'avait-il pu la patience de discuter avec elle. Ainsi céda-t-il.

\- Très bien. Mais ça sera la seule et unique fois. Je refuse de jouer les bons samaritains plus longtemps.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Tu lui annonces, je vais prévenir le poste de contrôle.

\- Non, tu restes ici. Tu sembles avoir oublié que tu n'as aucune autorité à bord ce sous-marin, aucun de mes hommes ne t'obéirons.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, le rouge aux joues. Décidément, ce soldat prenait un peu trop ses aises et semblait avoir réellement oublié qu'elle se trouvait sur un navire pirate. Renard ne chercha même pas répliquer et lui passa devant pour retourner dans l'infirmerie, claqua la porte avec tellement de force qu'elle en fit trembler les murs.

* * *

Il ne fallut que deux heures pour retrouver le lieu de la catastrophe. Law avait finalement laissé le contrôle des opérations à Renard, curieux de savoir comment elle allait réagir. Quitte à perdre du temps avec ce caprice, autant qu'il serve ses intérêts, pour en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. Il espérait juste ne pas commettre une erreur et qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour appuyer plus sa propre autorité au fils des jours. L'équipage fut surpris par cette décision mais si leur capitaine laissait faire, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison alors obéirent ils au soldat, exceptionnellement.

La navigation était rendu difficile par la présence des éperons rocheux qui jaillissaient par dizaines et les courants qui s'enroulaient autour. Le temps lui-même était incertain, un orage grondait au loin. Quant au navire du marchand, ce n'était plus que du petit-bois. Le père regarda la scène avec désespoir, car au milieu des débris, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. Il s'effondra en larmes et Renard tenta tant bien que mal de le réconforter, avec l'aide de Shachi et d'un des mécaniciens. Le soldat n'était pas spécialement à l'aise dans cette situation et avant de commettre une maladresse, elle quitte le groupe pour rejoindre Law.

\- Il y a des renfoncements entre les pierres, presque des grottes. Peut-être ont ils trouvé refuge dans l'une d'elles ?

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

La rouquine se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Le capitaine soupira. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un énième sinistre maritime. Même dans d'excellentes conditions, il était toujours difficile de trouver des survivants. Elle devait pertinemment le savoir, alors pourquoi ce sentimentalisme ? Aucun doute, c'était bien un Marine, avec ce stupide idéalisme qui leur était si caractéristique. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait fait exception à la règle, mais il s'était trompé. Peut-être n'était elle pas si infaillible qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Renard releva soudain la tête, aux aguets, le coupant net dans sa réflexion. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Law pouvait presque lui voir deux oreilles rousses bouger dans tous les sens. La jeune femme s'appuya sur le bastingage, le corps en avant, dans un équilibre précaire. Elle fixa un point derrière le sous-marin. Tout à coup, elle disparut. Le pirate se précipita à sa place et la chercha des yeux. Il la retrouva assez facilement, seule figure vivante dans ce chaos de roche et d'eau. Elle avançait sur les pierres glissantes avec une facilité déconcertante, légère et rapide. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une saillie et l'examina pendant un petit moment.

Puis elle entreprit de se déshabiller, ne garda que le strict minimum. Le soldat leva les yeux vers Law puis plongea. Ce dernier frôla la crise cardiaque. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait cette idiote ?! Si elle avait été un de ses hommes, son acte aurait été de l'insubordination et elle aurait fini découper en morceaux. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait échangé sa personnalité avec un mollusque, pour lui faire les pieds. Les Hearts avaient aussi remarqué le manège de Renard. Un ordre et ils cherchèrent à rejoindre le lieu où elle avait plongé, accompagnés par leur capitaine. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à savoir où elle était descendue, la saillie était étroite et l'eau bien trop trouble. Peut-être avait-elle péri? La majorité pensait qu'elle avait mangé un Fruit du Démon, c'était l'occasion de vérifier. Pour sa part, Law songea que si elle était toujours vivante, il mettrait bien sa menace à exécution, peu importe les conséquences.

\- CAPITAINE !

Un peu plus loin sur le plateau rocheux, des bulles apparurent dans l'eau. Puis une masse sombre. Finalement, Renard creva la surface, tenant contre elle une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Les Hearts aidèrent les deux jeunes femmes à prendre pied sur la roche. La plus jeune toussa toute l'eau qu'elle avait pu avaler et grelotta de froid tandis que sa sauveuse s'autorisa un pouce insolent à l'encontre de Law.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! Ces récifs regorgent de cavité. Il y en a une juste en dessous de nous. Oh, merci, dit-elle en ajustant la serviette qu'un pirate venait de lui mettre sur les épaules.

\- Comment as-tu sus ?

\- J'ai entendu une voix et j'ai suivi mon instinct. Cette pauvre enfant était coincée dans cette faille. Elle a dû glisser et elle s'est retrouvée coincer.

Le capitaine resta profondément sceptique. Avec un terrain aussi accidenté, les vagues n'avaient de cesse de se fracasser contre les rochers dans un bruit sourd. Il était même difficile d'entendre les cris des mouettes au-dessus d'eux. Alors l'appel à l'aide d'une adolescente...

Il s'avéra que la jeune fille que Renard avait sauvé été bel et bien l'Elizabeth recherché. Le père et la fille se tombèrent dans les bras, en pleurs, sous la surveillance des Hearts, ému. Dans la soirée, ils eurent la surprise de croiser le reste de la flotte marchande, qui avait déjà secourut ceux qui avaient réchapper au naufrage et qu'elle avait pu retrouver. Renard discuta un moment avec le commandant pendant que les pirates vérifiaient que personnes n'avaient besoin de soins plus importants. Leur père leur témoigna toute sa gratitude avec tellement d'émotions qu'il mit mal à l'aise les pirates, peu habitué à être traité en héros. La rouquine s'approcha de Law, amusée.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. Te voilà en passe de devenir un pirate respectable. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le dégoût sur le visage de l'intéressé. Ose me dire que tu n'éprouves aucune once de satisfaction d'avoir pu réunir une famille après cette épreuve des plus angoissante ?

Law réfléchit. Face à eux, les survivants fêtaient leurs retrouvailles en de chaleureuses embrassades. Il eut un fin sourire.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, pour cette fois. C'est plutôt gratifiant.

Renard soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les pirates et leur ego. Il est maintenant temps de retourner à bord du Polar Tang et de reprendre notre route.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé ! ET NE DONNE PAS D'ORDRE, s'irrita le capitaine mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se tenant fièrement sur le pont du sous-marin jaune.


	6. Chapitre 5 - La bataille

• Avant-propos:

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Un chapitre bien plus court cette semaine, car un gros manque d'inspiration sur ce coup-là et une incapacité totale d'en faire quelque chose de convenable en dépit de mes remaniements u_u

Sinon, les dernières informations:

\- dorénavant, les publications se feront le mardi, toute les deux semaines.

\- et comme je n'avais que ça à faire, j'ai fait un dessin de Renard comme image de couverture 8) #soproud. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème de visuel ... ê_e

Oui, j'ai tardé à donner un style vestimentaire à mon OC d'où l'absence pour le moment d'une vraie description (mise à part pour le Prélude)

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mise à part Renard et je m'excuse platement pour les fautes (je vais finir en carpette à ce rythme)

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour la première partie d'un double-chapitre ;)

 **Psycho** ', je te MP dès que possible pour rép à ta dernière review

Bonne lecture

* * *

5 • La bataille

Au cœur de la bataille, les canons étaient assourdissants, le bois volait en un millier d'éclats autour d'eux et la mer était plus que mouvementée. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, donnant un aspect fantomatique et irréel à la scène. Law jura. Il a fallu que la remontée se fasse au beau milieu d'un règlement de comptes entre pirates. De là où ils étaient, les Heart avaient une vue imprenable sur les vaisseaux-amiraux mais suffisamment loin pour espérer passer inaperçu dans la brume matinale. Le chirurgien aurait presque pu apprécier le spectacle si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente.

Il fusilla Renard du regard. Une défaillance technique avait été signalé dans la salle des machines, dans le circuit de purification de l'air et il la soupçonnait d'avoir saboté son sous-marin pour l'obliger à rejoindre à la surface. C'était bien son style, ce genre de coup foireux dans le dos. Bien qu'il ait ordonné à tous de la garder à l'œil, il arrivait parfois qu'elle échappe à leur vigilance, ce qui mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs. De plus, elle pouvait avoir les compétences techniques, étant donné que ses propres mécaniciens lui avaient tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Ses mêmes mécaniciens qui paniquaient dans l'antre du sous-marin, pour réparer au plus vite la défaillance avant que le capitaine ne s'énerve et qu'ils finissent en puzzle humain de si bon matin.

Renard ne fit pas attention à son regard, bien trop occupée à analyser la bataille. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi concentrée depuis son embarquement. Un boulet perdu fonça sur le submersible, obligeant le capitaine à utiliser son fruit du démon pour le réduire en morceaux avant l'impact. Sauf que maintenant, c'était les navires ennemis qui leur foncer dessus, la cible jaune flottante en visuel. Law jura une deuxième fois, lui attirant le regard perplexe de la rouquine. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se battre ici et maintenant, d'autant que cet affrontement ne le concerner pas. Il se tourna vers son second.

\- Où en sont les réparations ?  
\- Elles sont en cours, la fuite s'avère être plus difficile à localiser que prévu. Sumimasen.

Le reste de l'équipage était sur le pont, en attente des ordres. La moitié avait encore l'air un peu hagard après ce réveil brutal, mais prêt à en découdre, sabre et pistolet brillaient aux premiers rayons du soleil. Le capitaine allait donner les directives quand il fut grossièrement coupé.

\- Vous allez vous battre. Ces types-là ne sont que du menu fretin et je vais enfin pouvoir déterminer de mes propres yeux ce que vous valez vraiment au combat.

Law ferma les siens. La, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait envie de la découper en rondelles et de jeter son corps aux montres marins. Un frisson de protestation parcouru les pirates, qui se sentirent profondément insulter par la jeune femme.

\- Mon navire. Mes ordres.

Le ton et le regard du capitaine était plus que glacial, mais le soldat le soutient sans sourciller. Elle se tenait droite face à eux, sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Elle évalua chacun des pirates présent pour finalement revenir au grand brun. La lame du nodachi frôla sa gorge pourtant cela ne sembla pas la déranger le moins du monde. Elle ignora totalement la provocation du capitaine pirate.

\- Pour le moment. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous allez devoir vous battre pour votre survie.

Law grinça les dents. Elle avait malheureusement raison et cela le contrarier d'autant plus. L'heure n'était pas au règlement de comptes avec la Marine. Les canons continuaient de siffler et les navires ennemis se rapprochaient inexorablement vers le Polar Tang. Ils étaient à peine une vingtaine pour trois bâtiments avec chacun une bonne trentaine de pirates. Il n'avait aucun doute en les compétences de son équipage, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être inquiet. Il baissa son sabre, se maudissant d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid aussi facilement.

\- Et toi ?

Il posa la question sans grande conviction, se doutant d'avance de la réponse. Renard croisa les bras et lui fit un grand sourire, avec toute la nonchalance et l'arrogance dont elle était capable.

\- Je reste ici et j'admire le spectacle, tout en montant la garde.

La consternation saisit les Heart. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que le soldat osait tenir un tel discours. Et leur capitaine qui laissait faire. Law activa de nouveau une room et envoya le bâtiment ennemi se fracasser contre celui qui le suivait. La rouquine siffla d'admiration. Deux navires envoyés par le fond en quelques secondes, voilà un pouvoir qui avait le mérite d'être impressionnant. Le capitaine soupira et fusilla une dernière fois la jeune femme de ses yeux d'acier.

\- Ne crois pas qu'on va en rester là. Il est grand temps qu'on ait une discussion.

Après cela, les Heart disparurent, mise à part Jean Bart, qui était en charge de surveiller Renard. La bataille s'engagea sur le dernier bâtiment adverse. Il fallut une bonne heure pour que la bataille prenne définitivement fin. Comme l'avait prévu le soldat, les deux équipages pirates n'étaient qu'une bande d'idiot amateur et Law se contenta d'échanger les personnalités des capitaines respectifs pour les calmer. Entre temps, sur le Polar Tang, la fuite, qui s'avéra être un défaut du système sans aucune conséquence sur l'intégrité du bâtiment, était dorénavant du passé. Le submersible était sécurisé et Renard n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, fidèle à sa parole. L'équipage revient joyeux et victorieux, plus que ravi d'avoir pu se dégourdir, mais derrière cette bonne humeur sous-jacente, la colère grondait.


	7. Chapitre 6 1 - Le duel

Bonjou...

 _*un lapin blanc passe sous le nez et hurle "en retard en retard ON EST EN RETARD"*_

Encore un mot et tu finis en civet.

Avec de la moutarde.

Biiiiiiiiien!

Donc oui, nous sommes en retard de je-ne-sais plus-combien-de-temps par rapport à ce qui été prévu. Toujours quand tu essayes de t'organiser que ça foire. Inutile de s'étendre là dessus, toi même tu sais.

DONC quitte à être à la bourre, ce n'est pas 1 mais 2 chapitres qui sortent aujourd'hui!

Ne me remercier pas, ça me fait plaisir. 8)

Et comme j'ai toujours pas le time, je vous laisse à la lecture, le blabla habituel et qu'on se morfond en excuses pour les fautes.

Joyeux Halloween o/

* * *

• 6.1 – Le duel

\- C'est bon, la voie est libre. Elle est dans sa cabine, entrain de prendre un bain et Sven monte la garde.

Law opina.

Tout l'équipage s'était réuni dans le réfectoire, pour discuter de celle qui n'avait de cesse de les contrarier : Renard. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, la jeune femme se montrait de plus en plus intransigeante, autoritaire et cassante, mais toujours avec une attitude mielleuse et nonchalante.

Elle s'immisçait dans la vie des pirates, se faisait passer pour une camarade pour aussitôt leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des hors-la-loi qui devaient faire le dos rond. En effet, Law lui avait restreint ses libertés à bord de Polar Tang mais cela n'avait vraisemblablement fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle donnait l'impression d'un animal sauvage qu'on aurait mis en cage et qui ne supporter pas qu'on raccourcisse ses chaînes.

Tous étaient d'accord pour garder une barrière entre pirate et marine mais sa façon de faire était dès plus déplaisante et l'ambiance générale s'en ressentait. Le capitaine avait bien compris le sentiment de révolte au sein de son équipage et avait organisé cette réunion pour remettre tout le monde au pas, avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre incident. Maintenant, c'était une véritable cacophonie, tout le monde se plaignait, s'insurgeait, et un s'effondra même en pleurs. Law parvient à saisir les mots « démon rouge », « dictatrice » et d'autre beaucoup plus fleuris. Tous avaient des reproches à faire. Il commença à perdre patience.

\- SILENCE !

L' équipage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu vos remarques. Cette fille est invivable, j'en conviens, mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour le moment. Vous préfériez une guerre ouverte avec la Marine, peut-être ?

Le sentiment de malaise passa. Quelques pirates se tortillèrent sur place. Ils le savaient parfaitement, cela équivaudrait à leurs morts à tous et à la fin des Heart Pirates.

\- Tout ça, nous le savons, capitaine. Mais que cela ne l'empêche pas de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect. Elle nous traite comme de stupides animaux ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, Bepo.

\- Sumimasen...

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent.

\- Nous ne sommes que des jouets pour elle. Elle nous manipule, et une fois obtenue ce qu'elle voudra, elle nous abandonnera dans un coin. Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'elle est réellement de la Marine ? Tiendra t-elle parole ?

Le regard de Law s'assombrit. Toutes ses questions, il se les était déjà posées, sans succès. Il n'avait aucune réponse satisfaisante à leur fournir et ils accepteraient difficilement de juste lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Ils le feront, certes, mais à quel prix ?

\- C'est bien vrai ça ! C'est juste un imposteur ! Est ce qu'elle sait se battre au moins ? Non, parce que s'entraîner, c'est bien beau mais si c'est juste de la gonflette...

Pendant que l'équipage débattait sur ce dernier point, une idée traversa l'esprit du capitaine. Un combat. Et si c'était ça, la solution ? Que le Renard montre de quoi elle était capable et imposer le respect par la force ? C'était bien là sa manière de procéder. Law eut la désagréable impression d'être manipulé, comme si elle n'avait agi que dans cette fin. Malgré cela, pour dire vrai, le chirurgien était assez curieux de connaître ses capacités, alors pourquoi pas ? Cela permettrait de faire descendre les tensions. Et peut-être qu'après, le soldat considéra mieux les pirates. De toute manière, il voyait mal comment la situation pouvait empirer. La question était maintenant de savoir comment le lui proposer.

Il n'eut pas à se prendre la tête trop longtemps que la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit avec fracas. Renard entra et les fusilla du regard, les poings sur les hanches. L'équipage baissa la tête de peur, ou de gêne ? En effet, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une simple serviette autour de son corps. Ses long cheveux rouge mouillés collaient sur sa peau mate, des perles d'eau glissaient sur ses jambes nues, pour s'écraser au sol. Sven arriva en courant derrière elle, totalement essouffler.

\- Je suis désolé Capitaine, elle.. elle m'a prise par sur... surprise. Trop rapide. Aïe, je crois que j'ai une pointe de côté... je vais m'asseoir un instant.

Renard ne pipa mot et se contenta d'un air interloqué à l'attention de Law. Ce dernier la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Puis il explosa.

\- BORDEL RENARD ! TU FOUS DE L'EAU PARTOUT.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la flaque d'eau qui se former tranquillement à ses pieds puis pâlit.

\- Pardon, je nettoierai après !

Après quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ici déjà ? Un petit creux, il lui semble. Elle eut un moment d'absence avant que l'orage ne gronda de nouveau dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez tous ici ? Suis-je totalement parano ou vous tenez une réunion dans mon dos ?

Law aurait pu lui mentir, la remettre à sa place en lui affirmant qu'il était parfaitement dans son droit en réunissant son équipage et que oui, elle était parano, pour ne pas dire idiote mais il était d'avis que parfois les actes ont plus d'impact que les mots. Ainsi joua-t-il carte sur table.

\- On a une proposition à te faire. Un combat. Entre mon équipage et moi-même contre toi. Pirate contre Marine. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- D'accord.

Elle ne parut par surprise par la demande, contrairement aux autres, et elle eut même le luxe de leur offrir un sourire carnassier. L'équipage éclata d'enthousiasme et lança des paroles de défi au soldat. L'ambiance explosive s'était muée en une atmosphère de compétition. Law aurait préféré qu'ils se tiennent tranquille mais tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu de plus, n'est ce pas ?


	8. Chapitre 6 2 - Le duel

• 6.2 : Le duel

Le combat eut lieu le lendemain, sur une île rocheuse et désertique. Celle-ci offrait un plateau digne de recevoir un tel événement. Le ciel était clair, la température agréable, pas un brin de vent. Law commençait à se demander si cette saleté de rouquine n'était pas plutôt une sorcière, en constatant ces conditions plus qu'idéale. Quant aux Heart, ilso avaient hâte d'en découdre surtout que, depuis l'annonce, Renard n'avait eut de cesse de les narguer et d'alimenter le conflit.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils tenaient leur revanche. Ils allaient enfin prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'être sous les ordres d'un capitaine de la génération terrible et surtout, de rabattre son caquet à cet arrogant soldat. Celle-ci se tenait calmement face à ses adversaires, les bras croisés, partagé entre l'amusement et la perplexité, face à l'agitation ambiante. Bepo s'avança entre les deux parties pour mettre au point le règlement.

\- Comme il en a été décidé hier soir, ceci sera un match amical. Blessures et actions veillant à entraîner la mort sont interdites, sous peine de sanctions que je préfère ne pas citer. Dès qu'un adversaire est à terre plus de dix secondes, celui-ci est considéré comme vaincu. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps, ni de nombres, ni d'armes. Sumimasen.

Renard avait insisté pour le nombre. La veille, lorsque fut discuter le déroulement du combat, un des pirates s'était interrogé :

\- Attendez, il y a un problème ! On ne va quand même pas l'attaquer tous en même temps ? Elle est seule, c'est déloyal.

Le soldat avait grondé puis répliqué :

\- Un combat est foncièrement déloyal. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que dans un affrontement en situation, vous auriez la politesse de faire un un contre un ? N'oublie pas qui je suis : des pirates, j'en bouffe dix tous les matins, au petit déj.

L'imprudent déglutit, mais ne se démonta pas.

\- Ne pourrions pas faire un duel, plutôt ? Un membre qui représente l'équipage, contre toi ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut aux Heart de protester. Hors de question de laisser passer une telle occasion de se mesurer au soldat juste pour une stupide question d'équité. Ce fut Law qui conclut le débat.

\- Nous ferons comme il en a été décidé au départ. S'il doit avoir un duel, cela se fera dans l'action du combat et c'est lui qui résoudra une bonne fois pour toute le problème. C'est une question d'honneur.

Renard avait acquiescé, une lueur admirative dans son regard. Ainsi fut-il finalement conclu que les Heart pouvaient l'attaquer aux nombres qu'ils souhaitaient, tous ensemble, en équipe ou en solo. Law, pour sa part, resta légèrement en retrait, il n'avait pas l'intention, ni l'intérêt, d'entrer tout de suite dans la danse. Il attendait de pouvoir juger les capacités de son adversaire. Il fut également décidé que Bepo ne participerait pas, car il lui a été attribué le rôle d'arbitre. L'ours fut quelque peu déçu mais il ne manquait pas de prendre son rôle au sérieux.

\- Bien. Saluez-vous.

Les deux équipes se saluèrent poliment de la tête. Bepo se recula pour laisser le champ de bataille libre.

\- Que le combat commence.

Les premiers à passer à l'offensive furent le groupe des mécaniciens. Eux, plus que quiconque, avaient une revanche à prendre. Ils étaient cinq à foncer sur Renard. Celle-ci se contenta d'abord d'esquiver les coups, que ce soient poings et armes. Qu'importe l'angle sous lequel ils frappaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à, ne serais-ce, l'effleurer, c'était comme tenter de couper de l'eau. Le groupe s'essouffla rapidement et le soldat décida que s'en était assez. En un clin d'œil, les pirates se retrouvèrent à terre, gémissant de douleur.

Law s'y attendait mais ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu agir. L'instant d'après, un autre groupe l'attaqua pour subir le même sort. Les pirates grondèrent de colère tandis que Renard ne cacha pas son ennui. Jean Bart entra en scène, flanqué de Shachi et Penguin. L'ancien capitaine était un homme fort et dominant. Il frappa de ses deux poings Renard, sans crier gare. Il heurta le sol avec un tel fracas que celui-ci se fissura et dégagea un impressionnant nuage de poussière. Tous se mirent à tousser, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger. Quand enfin le nuage se dissipa, la rouquine avait disparu. Penguin blêmit.

\- Tu... tu ne l'as quand même pas écrasé ?

\- Comme un vulgaire insecte ? Hors de question, je suis bien trop fière pour ça.

Law n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était tranquillement installée sur l'épaule droite de Jean, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il chercha à l'attraper mais la jeune femme avait déjà quitté son perchoir et attaquait Penguin. Elle se battait à mains nues, tout comme son adversaire. Le pirate peinait à contenir les coups de pied, de poings, de la jeune femme, particulièrement vive et efficace. Une jambe du pirate se déroba lorsque Shachi intervient enfin, sabre au poing. Il l'abattit sur l'avant-bras du Renard.

Pourtant, son sourire victorieux se transforma en grimace. Cela ne lui avait strictement rien fait, comme s'il venait de frapper de l'acier. Ses coéquipiers en profitèrent pour attaquer ensemble leur ennemi. Ils purent voir la surprise dans son regard, lorsque les coups lui tombèrent dessus. Pourtant, ce sont les trois hommes qui furent touchés, et deux tombèrent au sol. Renard n'était plus au centre du groupe, mais derrière Jean Bart, encore debout, qu'elle frappa d'un coup de pied retourner pour l'envoyer à terre. Une bourrasque de vent traversa le plateau. Shachi explosa et se rua vers la rouquine mais ses compagnons le retinrent, pendant que Bepo lui criait qu'il était disqualifié et que Renard riait.

Law passa une main sur son visage. Il venait de comprendre la technique de ce feu-follet de brin de fille. Ou plutôt, les techniques. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'armes : elle était une arme à elle toute seule. La technique des six pouvoirs. Pour le moment, il n'avait pu admirer que les trois-quart mais le capitaine ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle les maîtrisait toute. Sa taille modeste lui permettait d'être vive et elle avait incontestablement l'avantage quand plusieurs personnes s'en prenaient à elle. Le capitaine se surprit à sourire. Elle était surprenante et il venait encore de se faire avoir. Bien, il était grand temps de mettre fin à cette farce. Mais il n'eut le temps de donner le moindre ordre au reste de l'équipage, qu'ils se jetèrent sur la jeune femme, dans une ultime attaque suicidaire.

\- Room. Shamble.

Le pied de Renard rencontra le fer du nodachi. Et à la vue de sa tête, elle n'avait pas prévu ce revirement de situation. Cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire pour autant, car un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Elle reprit ses attaques, digne du feu-follet qu'elle était. Bras, jambes, bondissait, glissait, pourtant rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à briser la défense d'acier de Law. Même lorsqu'elle prit appui au sol pour lui foncer dessus, pour ensuite activer l'incision au dernier moment pour se retrouver dans son dos, le pirate barra le coup. Renard fronça les sourcils, utilisa la vitesse qu'il lui restait pour effectuer un bond en arrière et se mettre hors du champ d'action de son adversaire. Law se mit en garde et attaqua à son tour, mais même pour lui, ce fut un échec. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à se juger, tel deux chats sur un même territoire.

Les spectateurs étaient plus que tendus. Ces deux-là... Aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Certes, ils ne se donnaient pas à fond, pourtant... L'acier chanta. Personne n'avait vu l'offensive de Renard. Les deux adversaires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils souriaient. Si les pirates ne connaissaient que trop bien le sourire sadique de leur capitaine, il s'avéra que celui du soldat était tout aussi terrifiant. La suite, ils eurent du mal à la suivre. Law utilisa son fruit de démon et souleva les éclats de roche brisés par Jean Bart auparavant, pour les balancer sur Renard. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à les éviter, ni même à les trancher avec ses poignards. Perplexité dans l'assemblée, elle avait bel et bien des armes. Après cela, l'acier se percuta de nouveau et c'est bien tout que les pirates réussirent suivre entre les incisions et les shambles. Quelques minutes plus tard, les duellistes se tinrent chacun à un côté du terrain, aussi épuisé mais ravit l'un que l'autre. Law rengaina son nodachi et Renard, ses poignards, pour ensuite se serrer la main. L'équipage se regarda, sans comprendre.

\- On a gagné ou... ?

\- Match nul, ça me semble évident.

\- Ah ça, pour être nul, on a été nul...

\- Allons ne fait pas cette tête Shachi, t'as vu quelle bête s'est, cette nana ? On avait aucune chance. Dans un véritable affrontement, nous serions mort !

\- Putain, y'a pas à dire, tu as les mots pour réconforter les gens, toi !

\- Oh mais taisez-vous et soyez content que le capitaine ait rétabli notre honneur.

\- C'est bien vrai ! Vive le Capitaine !

\- Oui ! Capitaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Vous êtes le meiiiilleureuuuh !

Mais le capitaine les ignora royalement. C'était bien plus que l'honneur des Heart qu'il avait récupéré, il avait aussi acquis le respect de son ennemi. Un respect mutuel et immuable. Par cette poignée de main, il sut dorénavant, malgré tout, que Renard était une personne de parole, qui tiendrait ses engagements, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- Ok les gars, on se calme maintenant. Ce soir, on fait la fête. Banquet !

Les Heart hurlèrent de joie. C'était rare que le capitaine autorisât les fêtes alors il fallait en profiter, et à fond. Law sourit devant la bonne humeur et l'insouciance de ses hommes. Il se tourna vers la rouquine, sincèrement dubitative par la scène. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant l'étonner ? La réelle joie de vivre des pirates ou qu'ils passent aussi rapidement du conflit à la fête, comme si de rien n'était ? Il était vrai que la Marine n'était pas spécialement connue pour ses ripailles. À la regarder plus attentivement, le capitaine trouva un petit côté naïf au soldat.

\- Acceptes-tu de te joindre à nous ?

Renard sursauta. Elle avait l'air ailleurs, mais reprit très vite constance et éclata de rire.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'un ! Je n'ai jamais participé à un banquet de pirate !


	9. Annonce

Bonsoir

Un petit mot pour dire que non, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps, ni eu l'envie de m'en occuper.

Même si j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'abandonner en cours de route ce que j'entreprends, car je finis toujours par n'y vois que les défauts et cela me déplaît, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire parce que le personnage de Renard me tient vraiment à cœur.

J'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans le courant du mois prochain, j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, il faut juste les recopier, les corriger et les remanier mais cela prend du temps.

Merci à ceux qui suivent -ou non- , la suite est pour très bientôt !

Bien à vous,

Little Cora


	10. Chapitre 7 - Les pommes

Bonsoir/Bonjour,

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Avec les cours, difficile de trouver un créneau pour prendre le temps d'écrire donc la suite... quand je pourrais, malheureusement ^^"

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

• 7 – Les pommes

PearlWater était une petite île tranquille de Grand Line, connue pour ses très nombreuses fontaines et ses rivières d'eau douce. Située près de la Calm Belt, elle attire peu de monde et vit surtout des échanges commerciaux avec la Marine. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, la tranquillité de l'île était troublée par la présence d'un groupe de hors-la-loi qui avait décidé de faire de l'unique ville leur base principale, profitant de l'absence momentanée d'autorité supérieure pour semer la terreur.

Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une bande pirate. Ces derniers avaient débarqué pour se ravitailler mais le gang ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Hors de question qu'ils restent, sauf s'ils payent. Évidement, les pirates étant ce qu'ils sont, refusèrent le marché.

Et l'affrontement eut lieu. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un affrontement. Le grand brun avait seulement lancé un regard ennuyé à la petite rouquine qui avait opiné, un poignard déjà en main, prête à faire le ménage. L'instant d'après, l'équipage pirate avait botté le cul des racailles des bacs à sables. Un séjour dans la Calm Belt et le problème était réglé. Les citadins avaient assisté à la scène, dubitatif, avant d'exploser de joie et d'accueillir les vainqueurs en héros. Malgré les réticences de ceux-ci, un immense banquet fût organisé en leur honneur.

• • •

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais l'avenue principale restait particulièrement animé. Un orchestre jouait tout les airs qu'il connaissait pendant que les spectateurs chantaient à tue-tête. Des lampions avaient été accrochés tout le long de la rue, entre chaque maison en chaux blanche, tous de couleurs et de tailles variables, ce qui donnait une ambiance féerique à l'ensemble. L'eau claire des fontaines murmuraient d'un son cristallin, même quand un badaud y plongeait la tête pour se rafraîchir les idées et retournait faire la fête d'un sourire béat.

Pirates et insulaires dansaient et chantaient ensemble de bon cœur. Demain, les héros d'un soir reprendrons la mer, alors autant en profiter. Les desserts arrivèrent sous les applaudissements. Les goinfres se jetèrent sur les spécialités sans attendre, dans l'hilarité générale. Tarte à la réglisse, petits pains fourrés à la confiture de framboise et de myrtille, des gâteaux à la crème aussi légère d'un nuage, encore plus de moelleux aux fruits dont certains totalement inconnus mais succulent, et j'en passe.

\- Shachi, tu manges comme un porc. Essuie toi la bouche !

Pour toute réponse, le pirate profita de l'inattention de son camarade pour lui prendre sa gaufre aux fruits rouges et à la crème fouettée pour la lui écraser en plein visage. Ils quittèrent la table précipitamment pour se lancer dans une course poursuite à travers toute la ville.

\- Quelle gâchis ! Cette gaufre devait être délicieuse, se plaignit Sven.

\- C'est bien vrai, renchérit le cuistot, mais elles ne pourront jamais être aussi bonne que celles de ma grand-mère. Je m'en souviens encore, croquante et moelleuse, avec un soupçon de vanille...

\- Tu baves.

\- Oh pardon !

\- C'est faux ! Affirma Earl, l'un des mécaniciens, le meilleur c'est...

\- L'huile de moteur, le coupa Penguin moqueur.

\- Ah ah, c'est ça, rigoler. Non, le gâteau aux graines de sésames et anis. Une tuerie !

\- Non, c'est d'un sec ! Fustigea un autre pirate. Un baba au rhum, ça c'est de la pâtisserie.

\- Dit plutôt que tu aimes juste parce que ça te donne une bonne excuse pour boire du rhum.

\- Hé hé !

Le pirate passa une main gênée sur sa face, sous les rires de ses camarades.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout les gars. Le meilleur, se sont les pommes au miel !

Sans y être invité, Renard s'installa à la place vide de Shachi. Elle tenait une bouteille à moitié pleine dans sa main gauche et au vue de ses joues légèrement rougis, elle n'était pas à sa première. Les pirates échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Les pommes au miel ? C'est à dire ? Demanda innocemment Penguin.

Une lueur gourmande s'alluma dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme.

\- C'est... comment dire ? Un peu comme une pomme d'amour mais avec du miel. Parfois, il y a des épices avec. Surtout de la cannelle. On les fait lors du festival de l'Été, avec des pommes spécifiques, qui ne poussent justement qu'en été, expliqua-t-elle avec le grand des sérieux. Pour être tout à fait exacte, il y a deux recettes : celle où la pomme reste croquante tout en étant tendre, avec le miel juste fondant, et celle avec la pomme moelleuse et juteuse avec le miel éclatant.

\- Et tu préfères laquelle ?

\- La première ! Il faut faire cuire la pomme mais pas trop pour garder ce côté croquant tandis que le miel qui l'enrobe, doit être collant sans être coulant. C'est tout un art. D'ailleurs, tout les ans, un concours est organisé pour déterminer quelle est la meilleure recette.

Les pirates étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, sentant presque l'odeur du miel chaud et le goût acidulé de la pomme.

\- Eeeeet ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Eeeeet comme chaque année, il est impossible de les départager, répondit Renard d'un air blasé, les paumes tournaient vers le ciel. Alors est organisé la Bataille des Pommes. Pendant une journée entière, les deux camps s'affrontent en se balançant des pommes pourries. C'est à celui qui enverra le plus d'adversaire au tapis qui gagne le concours, c'est aussi simple que cela, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La tablée se mit à rire de bon cœur, en imaginant la pagaille que ce concours devait provoquer. Certains endroits avaient vraiment l'art et la manière de savoir s'amuser. Renard venait leur vendre du rêve.

\- Au final, c'est juste un prétexte pour se taper dessus, constata Earl.

\- Disons que là, c'est légitime.

\- En tout cas, ça à l'air génial ! S'exclama Penguin. Étonnant qu'on en ait jamais entendu parler. Il faudra y aller un jour.

\- Ouhlà, tout doux mon bel oiseau. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça de s'y rendre. Il faut d'abord traverser quasiment la totalité du Nouveau Monde.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Alors, Renard comprit qu'elle venait de commettre un faux pas. Malheureusement pour elle, l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et les pirates lui sautèrent dessus, enthousiaste et l'assaillirent de questions.

\- Alors comme ça, tu viens du Nouveau Monde ?

\- C'est comment ?

\- Et le nom de ton île ?

\- Tu y as navigué ?

\- Je... Mais enfin... J'ai... J'ai jamais dit que je venais de là-bas !

\- SI !

\- NON !

Les pirates ricanèrent face à la confusion du soldat. Elle avait l'air tout de suite beaucoup moins sûr d'elle, regardait tour à tour chacun d'entre eux dans l'espoir de trouver une issue, un moyen d'éluder cette conversation. L'un d'eux lui apporta son salut, non sans un air faussement désolé.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu l'as juste sous-entendu, serait plus précis. Et ça ne sert à rien de me faire ce regard noir, tu t'es grillée toute seule. Ton anecdote sens clairement le vécu, pour qu'on ne ne te croit pas.

Renard était mal à l'aise et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle tapota nerveusement du doigt la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Un léger rictus déforma le coin de sa bouche. Elle était coincée et elle avait horreur de ça. Ainsi, quand une situation lui échappait totalement, elle agissait toujours de la même manière : elle prenait la fuite. Pas très glorieux pour un soldat de la Marine, certes, mais c'était la seule solution que lui proposer son instinct. Ou alors, tous les massacrer ici et maintenant. Ce qui était un plan nettement plus mauvais.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais vous vous faites des idées. Ce n'est pas parce que j'y étais que j'en viens forcement. A plus tard.

Penguin et Earl firent un high five, absolument ravi du scoop tandis que Renard, qui leur tournait déjà le dos, partit danser. La tablée se regarda avec le même sourire complice. Pour eux, ça ne faisait qu'aucuns doutes, la rouquine venait du Nouveau Monde. Et ça, c'était un avantage non négligeable. S'il fallait la faire picoler pour lui tirer les vers du nez, les pirates n'auront aucun scrupules. Penguin le premier s'y osa :

\- Vous avez la même idée un peu folle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Carrément !

\- Elle va nous tuer. C'est con, elle était devenue tellement agréable depuis le combat...

\- Peut-être, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle : il faut qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage !

Le reste du groupe approuva, déterminer. C'était une idée absurde, ils le savaient bien mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se séparèrent en groupe de deux ou trois, pour trouver plus facilement leur nouvelle cible :

\- CAPITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !


	11. Chapitre 8 - Un instant

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court et purement narratif, qui amorce une série de chapitres plus conséquents, qui, j'espère, arriverons dans les prochaines semaines.

Une relecture/réécriture/amélioration/uniformisation des chapitres précédents sont également prévus dans le courant de l'été (surtout si je suis courageuse. Tout repose sur le "si", je l'avoue x) )

Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment grand monde qui suit cette histoire, mais en tout cas, je vous remercie de votre intérêt et j'ose espérer que vous y prenez du plaisir, autant que moi à écrire les aventures de cette agaçante mais tellement adorable Renard.

Pour rappel, mise à part l'OC de Renard et le petit Sven (je l'avais oublié celui-là ^^'), l'univers et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine o/

* * *

8 • Un instant

Il referma son bouquin avec déception. Non, ce n'était pas dans celui-ci non plus qu'il trouvât la solution à son problème. Law regarda sa feuille de travail sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi aucun ouvrage spécialisé ne donnaient les mêmes effets médicinaux d'une seule et même plante ? À croire que les scientifiques qui les rédigent étaient tous des incapables gonflés d'égo, assurés d'avoir la réponse absolue. Le grand brun se releva avec une grimace. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il travaillait ? Un seul coup d'œil à l'horloge lui suffit pour comprendre que la réponse était beaucoup trop longtemps. Tant pis, il reprendra ça tout à l'heure, après un peu de repos. Il se tourna vers son lit, mais hésita. Non, finalement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir. Ni de rien d'ailleurs.

Machinalement, il se promena dans son sous-marin. Pour une personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise dans cet environnement subaquatique. C'était une atmosphère différente de celle d'un bateau. Au lieu du bruit du bois qui craque, c'était celui des plaques de métal. Le claquement des voiles, les grincements de la tuyauterie. Et tous ces bruits se répercutaient avec d'autant plus d'intensité dans les couloirs sombres et tortueux du sous-marin. Cela pouvait en inquiéter plus d'un, mais lui, ça le détendait. Surtout quand il était seul, comme cette nuit-là. Sans grande surprise, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tant qu'il était là, il pouvait toujours prendre d'autres ouvrages.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il remarqua de la lumière se glissait sous la porte close. Law fronça les sourcils. Soit l'un de ses hommes avait oublié de l'éteindre, soit... Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et vérifia à l'intérieur de la salle. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un, installé dans l'un des fauteuils. Sa chevelure rouge ne le trompa pas. Le capitaine pirate jura intérieurement et commença à refermer la porte. Hors de question de se retrouver seul avec elle, il n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Pourtant, il n'entendit ni remarque lancinante, ni question agaçante. Juste le silence. Entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité, Law rentra doucement dans la bibliothèque et s'approcha. Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement, pour constater qu'elle dormait. Dit comme ça, cela n'avait rien de bien sensationnel, cependant au cours du mois écoulé, il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, ni même se reposer. Personne d'ailleurs.

Dans les rapports, l'équipage lui faisait état qu'il était courant de croiser le Renard déambulant la nuit dans les couloirs. Parfois, elle passait du temps avec les pirates de garde ou alors, elle s'entraînait, quand elle ne se posait pas à la bibliothèque. Le capitaine ne doutait pas que les draps du lit de la cabine qui lui avait prêté ne devaient pas être trop froissés. Ils en avaient conclu que soit elle cachait bien son jeu et devait dormir par intermittence, ce qui était fort probable quand on connaît l'entraînement d'un soldat de la Marine, soit elle était insomniaque. Personnellement, Law optait pour les deux hypothèses. Il lâcha un soupir. De toute manière, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour le moment et il préférait la laisser dormir. Elle pouvait être capable de se réveiller à tout moment, si elle sentait sa présence. Lors d'une discussion animée, Renard lui avait soutenu qu'elle avait un excellent instinct. Le pirate pensait plutôt fluide perceptif, mais il n'avait pas cherché à la contredire.

Mais il ne partit pas, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il avait là une occasion unique d'observer son ennemi à son insu. Et si le soldat se réveillait, tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il était venu chercher un livre. Ce qui était vrai après tout et il était sur son bâtiment, il n'avait pas à se justifier de ses aller-venus. Silencieusement, il s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face et détailla Renard. Il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle semblait plus jeune ce qu'il avait cru au départ. Son assurance et son expérience lui avaient donné l'impression d'une femme accomplie. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'est à peine s'il lui donnait la vingtaine. À la lumière de la liseuse, ses traits paraissaient tirés et des ombres se formaient sur les plis de ses yeux et son front, à moitié caché sous les mèches rebelles de la frange, avec son épi au beau milieu qui formait deux boucles divergentes. La rouquine s'agita dans son sommeil et sa bouche se tordit légèrement, pendant que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Law se surprit à trouver sa bouille d'adorable. Sa tresse s'était détachée et sa longue chevelure écarlate lui courait tout le long du corps, lui donnant un petit air candide. Alors qu'elle était roulée en boule dans le fauteuil, un de ses bras pendait dans le vide. Habituellement, Renard portait des hauts à manches longues, mais là, l'une des manches se retrouva relevée et le médecin vit tout de suite les cicatrices dues à des piqûres. Les marques semblaient très anciennes, la plupart étaient quasiment effacées. Aurait-elle eu des problèmes de santé dans sa jeunesse ? Cela pourrait expliquer son irritabilité à l'infirmerie, la dernière fois. Il chercha rapidement du regard s'il voyait d'autres marques, mais l'intégralité du corps de la jeune femme était caché sous un pull col roulé et un jean beaucoup trop grand pour elle, ce qui coupa court à son examen.

Renard gémit dans son sommeil, le souffle lourd. Dans un rêve très certainement, voir un cauchemar. C'est qu'elle paraîtrait presque fragile et inoffensive comme ça. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même et le bouquin qu'elle lisait, glissa. Law le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Un récit d'aventures sur les îles célestes, intéressant. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, elle qui faisait preuve de tant de pragmatisme. Elle se crispa et sa respiration s'accéléra. Le pirate vit ses yeux remuaient sous ses paupières, avec une nervosité certaine. Cette vision fit chanceler ses convictions vis-à-vis de la rouquine. En face de lui, ce n'était plus ce soldat autoritaire, arrogant et manipulateur, mais une jeune femme fragile, apeurée et solitaire. C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange. Quelque peu déstabilisé, Law ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de la tirer de ce mauvais rêve, de lui dire que tout aller bien. Il voyait déjà l'incompréhension puis la honte dans son regard, pour avoir été prise dans un instant de faiblesse. Il sentait déjà poindre la dispute et se briser cette illusion d'humanité. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière. Ainsi ne vit-il pas ses grands yeux noirs s'ouvrirent, dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de folie, ni ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, et encore moins ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.


	12. Chapitre 9 - La justice

Bonsoir,

Comme prévu, un nouveau chapitre un peu plus conséquent. Le reating a été mis à jour car je me rendue compte qu'il n'était pas... adapté ^^'

/!\ Je préviens que ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence et injures.

Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui traînent, malgré ma vigilance.

L'univers ne m'appartient pas, ni les persos sauf les OC (oui, plus ça va, plus y'en a v.v)

Bonne lecture

* * *

9 • La justice

Renard se montra tardivement le lendemain matin. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait l'air un peu hagarde. En plaisantant, le cuistot lui demanda si c'était elle qui avait vidé la réserve d'alcool au cours de la nuit. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, le fixa sans comprendre puis leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille s'installa dans un coin du réfectoire, seule, pour manger et ignora les pirates. Ceux-ci la regardèrent, surpris par son comportement. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Earl se leva pour lui dire « bonjour » mais elle le rembarra aussi sec. Un malaise s'installa entre les deux individus. Le mécanicien était une rare personne qui arrivait à bien s'entendre avec le soldat. Finalement, Renard s'excusa et quitta le réfectoire. Après un long silence, chacun alla de son commentaire, pour ensuite mettre au point un plan pour l'obliger à parler.

\- Vous feriez mieux de la laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ? Tu sais un truc, Capitaine ?

Law ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son café, comme si de rien n'était. Il repensa à cette étrange nuit. Il ignorait quel pouvait être le cauchemar de la jeune femme, mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que celui-ci l'avait profondément perturbé.

\- Bepo, va inspecter la surface. Si les alentours sont libres, on remonte.

\- Pourquoi ? Sumimasen, ne put s'empêcher de demander le navigateur.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Bien, Capitaine !

* * *

Comme il l'avait deviné, Renard était monté directement sur le pont, une fois le submersible à la surface. Prendre l'air l'avait un peu ragaillardit, mais elle restait absente, accoudée au bastingage. Law réussit même à la faire sursauter lorsqu'il se posa à côté d'elle, dos à la mer.

\- Longue nuit ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, les sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à son habitude.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Inquiète ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire... Et depuis quand c'est toi qui pose les questions ? S'irrita-t-elle.

\- Depuis que tu es devenue trop calme pour être honnête.

Renard grogna, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de fixer l'horizon. Law ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de cette fille. Elle était tellement... versatile. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Un de ses subordonnés coupa court à sa réflexion :

\- ILE EN VUE A TRIBORD !

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Effectivement, il distinguait la forme d'une île. Le soldat avait les yeux rivés dessus mais n'avait pas jugé bon de les prévenir.

\- Bepo, est-ce la destination qu'indique le Log ?

\- Oui Capitaine.

* * *

Le Polar Tang arriva dans la soirée. Il accosta près d'une forêt, à l'écart des habitations, en attendant de faire le tour de l'île. Un petit groupe fut désigné pour se rendre dans la ville voisine. Parmi eux, Shachi, Earl, Renard et deux autres Heart. Pour plus de discrétion, les pirates avaient revêtu des habits civils. La rouquine, elle, l'était constamment, alors cela ne poser pas de problème. D'ailleurs, l'un des jeux des pirates consistait à l'imaginer en uniforme de la Marine. Jusqu'à qu'elle l'apprenne et qu'elle leur passe l'envie de recommencer.

Le groupe se dirigea directement vers le port, pour ensuite s'y séparer. Du moins, ce qui était prévu. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'un quartier en ruine, ayant vraisemblablement subi les attaques de pirate, puis laisser aux mains des marginaux, une balle fusa et effleura la joue de Renard. Les pirates sortirent leurs armes, prêt à en découdre avec l'imprudent qui avait blessé la jeune femme. Un groupe se tenait face à eux. Une dizaine d'hommes, à peine. Des vagabonds, en vue de leurs vêtements en lambeaux, leurs joues creuses et leurs démarches hésitantes. Celui du milieu tenait l'arme à feu, encore fumante, tandis que ses compagnons tentaient, en vain, de la lui prendre.

\- Arrêtes Barry, tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu leur as tiré d'ssus ?

\- T'fiches pas d'moi ! T'l'as très bien r'connue, t'es juste un pauv' lâche, c'tout.

\- Qu'est c'que tu en sais ? Si ça s'trouve, c'est juste un nana qui lui ressemble. Elle traîne avec des pirates et on n'veut pas d'ennuis.

Shachi allait s'avancer pour demander des explications quand le bras du Renard lui barra la route. Il frissonna. Il n'aimait pas son regard. Ses yeux noirs étaient ombrageux, son visage fermé, une ligne aussi écarlate que sa chevelure sur la joue. Jamais les Heart ne l'avaient vu ainsi. D'un échange de regard ils comprirent pourquoi c'était elle qui fut envoyée sur leur navire et pas un autre : elle était trompeuse et dangereuse.

\- Hé, bande de loque ! On ne sait pas déjà vu quelque part peut-être ?

\- TE FOUS PAS D'NOUS ! T'AS BUTER NOT' CAP'TAINE !

\- Ah ? Quel était son nom ?

\- Balestre Harold. La Silure, cracha le tireur.

Renard fit mine de réfléchir puis haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Oui, je me souviens. À Water Seven, c'est ça ? Il braquait le train des mers, ce crétin. Pas tué, désolé. Un peu amoché, peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Quoique... Maintenant, il doit certainement être mort...

L'insolence de la jeune femme attisa encore plus la hargne du dénommé Barry. Déjà bien laid, une cicatrice mal guéri qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, la rage le défigura encore plus, avec ses yeux exorbitant. Ses camarades, blêmes et terrifiés, essayaient de le retenir mais l'homme s'avéra avoir encore un peu de force, bien plus grand et musclé que les autres, ainsi que déterminer. Il se dégagea facilement, s'avança vers le groupe des Heart, pour tirer une nouvelle fois sur Renard, sans succès, elle l'avait vu venir et évitait toutes ses balles avec souplesse.

\- TA GUEULE SALOPE ! TA FAUTE SI LE CAPTAIN EST MORT ET JLE VENGERAIS !

\- Rhooo, faut pas faire de promesse comme ça, mon p'tit gars, ronronna le soldat, qui adopta une position de garde, prête à agir.

Shachi fit reculer ses compagnons. Non seulement, cette histoire ne les concernait pas, mais en plus, il ne la sentait vraiment pas. Barry chargea son arme et recommença à tirer.

\- Renard...

\- T'inquiètes, je m'en charge.

En un instant, l'assaillant se retrouva face contre terre, le Renard tranquillement assise sur son dos, pointant le pistolet vers le reste du groupe. Ignorant les balles, elle avait attrapé le bras du pirate qui tenait l'arme pour le retourner dans son dos, dans un craquement sinistre caractéristique des os qui se brisent, puis dans l'élan, l'avait fait tomber à terre pour ensuite prendre place sur la masse informe qu'était devenu le pirate. Comme lors du duel contre les Heart, elle avait joué sur sa fine carrure, sa vitesse et l'effet de surprise contre un adversaire physique plus fort et armé. Quand Barry essaya de bouger, elle lui tordit encore plus le bras, lui arracha un hurlement de douleur qui tétanisa tout le monde.

\- Très bien. Maintenant que tu es calmé, parlons sérieusement. Que veux tu ?

\- ME VENGER !

Pas besoin de le gueuler, je crois que ça, on l'a tous compris. Si je me souviens bien, toi, tu es le second de l'équipage, non ? Ce qui fait de la bande de loque là-bas, tes hommes. Ôte-moi d'un doute : le rôle d'un second, n'est-il pas de gérer les homme, veiller sur eux ? Tu penses vraiment que tu fais honneur à ton capitaine ? À mon humble avis, c'est toi qui l'as tué : de honte.

\- FERME LA P'VE CONNE ! JVEUX JUSTE R'TROUVER MON CAP'... !

Renard lui attrapa la tignasse et lui fracassa le visage contre le sol. Le pirate releva la tête, le visage en sang, le nez tordu, les dents explosaient et les yeux qui partent en vrille, sur le point de perdre connaissance. En contraste avec la tranquillité froide du soldat, cette vision glaça le sang des Heart. Elle allait trop loin.

\- Cesse de m'insulter, s'il te plaît. Si tu insistes tant pour retrouver ton Ô combien capitaine adoré, ça peut s'arranger. Manière courte ou manière longue ? Une balle dans la tête ou un séjour à Impel Down ? Ça tombe bien, ils ont plein de cellules libre. Oh et bien évidemment, tes petits copains viendront avec toi, ça serait dommage de séparer un équipage aussi soudé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle sourit en direction des ex-pirates de la Silure. L'un d'eux lâcha un cri, tous reculèrent en désordre, la moitié tomba. Quelques-uns ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et prirent la fuite. Renard eut une moue contrariée.

\- Du coup, que choisis tu ? Il reste une balle dans ton pistolet et je t'avoue que ça me démange.

Barry reprit constance, cracha du sang, tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son ennemie. Furieux, il avait envie d'effacer ce sale sourire arrogant en broyant le crâne de la gosse entre ses mains.

\- T'es qu'une p've cinglée... T'joues les belles, mais tu n'vaux rien. Nous, les pirates, on vit pour s'qu'on est. Toi, t'es juste un minable chien à la botte d'la Marine, une lèche-cul sans avenir, qui crèvera soi-disant en héros de la Justice, alors qu'tout le monde s'en fout que tu t'fasses massacrer dans une guerre. Et j'ai honte d'crever d'la main d'une moins qu'rien.

Elle l'avait laissé parler sans un mot, sans un geste. Seul son visage se figea au fur et à mesure des paroles, avec une lueur mauvaise qui s'alluma dans son regard. Elle retourna le pirate pour l'avoir face à elle et appliqua l'arme sur son front. Un sanglant sourire tordu s'installa sur le visage de Barry, ravis de son petit effet, tandis que le soldat n'était que haine.

\- Je t'interdis de me traiter de chien de la Marine, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- RENARD NON !

Le coup parti dans la nuit. Les Heart se figèrent, ahuris, incapable d'en croire leurs yeux, se sachant plus comment réagir. Un silence de plomb tomba. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers le pirate et le soldat, immobile. Barry ouvrit un œil. Puis le second, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Pourtant, elle avait tiré à bout portant. Il croisa le regard de son assassin et il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque, crevant ainsi pour de bon.

Dure. Froid. Contrarié.

L'arme n'était plus entre ses mains, entre celles de Law, qui le pointait vers le ciel.

Le coup était parti dans la nuit. Renard passa une main dans son dos, mais eut la désagréable surprise de trouver son harnais vide.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda le capitaine, en lui montrant ses poignards.

Renard se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers lui, furieuse. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, sa tresse écarlate fouettait l'air et ses talons résonnaient avec force sur les pavés disjoints du le sol.

\- Rends-les-moi.

\- Hors de question.

\- CHIRURGIEN !

Elle se retourna soudain. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu les Heart et les autres pirates relevaient Barry, à moitié mort. Law lui attrapa le bras avec fermeté, pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le groupe. Renard fulmina.

\- À quoi joues-tu ? Lâche-moi !

\- Non, toi, à quoi joues-tu. C'était quoi ça? Une mise en scène, j'espère. C'est donc comme ça que la Marine traite les hommes désemparés, dans le besoin ?

\- C'est un criminel.

\- En cet instant, lequel de vous deux, est le criminel ? Est-ce cela la Justice dont on nous parle depuis des siècles ? Elle accorde le droit de mort à certains, car ils sont à son service, la liberté d'assassiner d'autres individus, juste parce qu'ils ne vivent pas selon les désirs du Gouvernement Mondial. Est-ce que c'est ça être de la Marine pour toi ? Est-ce ainsi que tu protèges les civils ? Tuer ou être tué, voilà ta Justice. On traite les pirates de monstres, mais je ne vois qu'un monstre ici, Renard, et c'est toi.

Le soldat vacilla. Blême, les yeux écarquillaient sous le choc. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui balance ses quatre vérités à la figure. Il attendit que l'autre groupe de pirate soit parti pour la lâcher. La jeune femme chancela mais se reprit vite. Elle passa une main sur son visage et fusilla Law du regard, qui ne céda pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne vient. Elle tenta pendant une bonne minute de trouver ses mots, en vain. Finalement, elle hurla et s'en alla d'un pas rageur le long du quai. Les Heart la suivirent du regard. Earl le premier osa couper le silence :

\- Heu... Capitaine, est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser seule ?

\- Non, mais il vaut mieux. Si elle remarque qu'on la suit, ça n'aidera pas. Laissons-la se calmer, elle reviendra, elle n'a pas le choix. Il est tard, on rentre, on verra demain pour faire le tour de l'île.

Ses hommes hochèrent la tête et reprirent la direction du Polar Tang, l'âme en peine. Law se risqua un regard en arrière. Il devinait sa silhouette au bord de la berge, immobile. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même.


	13. Chapitre 10 1 - Le piège

10.1 • Le piège

Elle avait marché toute la nuit. Renard ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'aurore pointa le bout de son nez, un fin trait bleu pâle à l'horizon, tandis que la ville s'embaumait dans l'air gris du matin. Elle s'arrêta et contempla la vue, un air triste et fatigué sur son visage. La jeune femme en avait vu des levés de soleil, il n'y avait rien de plus beau, pourtant cela n'avait de cesse de la peiner. Encore une longue journée en perspective, pensa-t-elle, après un long soupir résigné. Machinalement, la voilà revenue au port. Elle s'assied sur le bord d'un quai, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau que la marée matinale ramener, puis s'allongea à même le sol en pierre, dure, froid et inconfortable mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Renard était plus que las. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

« Encore une journée à bord de ce maudit sous-marin et je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. »

Le sous-marin... Elle devait y retourner, pas le choix. Le soldat jura, encore énervé, aussi bien contre elle-même que contre Trafalgar. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce pirate de pacotille pour lui balancer ainsi ses quatre vérités ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, de constamment la mettre face à ses contradictions. Ce qui la contrariait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort. Depuis quand faisait-elle une justice aussi brutale et expéditive ? Son regard se perdit dans les nuages, admirant leurs tendres couleurs rose pâle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle au service de la Marine ? Ses doigts tapotèrent la pierre. Quelles étaient ses intentions à ses débuts, ses valeurs, ses idéaux, ses principes ? Renard passa ses mains sur son visage. Calme, calme. Rester calme. Ce n'était ni le lieu, le même pour faire une crise existentielle. Elle resta dans cette position des longues minutes, sa poitrine se relevant et descendant profondément. Finalement, elle lâcha un nouveau profond soupir. Y a plus qu'à.

• • •

Elle rejoint le submersible un quart d'heure plus tard et eut la désagréable surprise de constater que le capitaine l'attendait au pied de l'échelle. Le soldat avança avec toute la fierté et l'aplomb dont elle était capable. Trafalgar lui barra le passage avec son nodachi.

\- C'est bon ? Tu es calmée ?

\- On dit « Bonjour » quand on est poli, grinça Renard.

Law arqua un sourcil. Bon sang, il peut vraiment les bouger ?! Renard se mit une claque mentale. Pas le moment de tourner le capitaine en dérision. Il serait bien capable de l'enfermer dans sa cabine jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive. Déjà qu'elle devait prendre sur elle le fait d'être piégé dans un submersible, mais si, en plus, ses mouvements devaient être restreint à une seule et unique pièce, elle coulerait cette maudite boite de conserve. Elle prit note de se venger d'Akainu pour ce sale coup.

\- Ne t'attends pas à des excuses, je n'en ferais pas.

\- Seulement un remerciement.

\- Alors là, tu peux aller te…, s'offusqua la jeune femme, sans finir sa phrase. Et puis pourquoi je devais le faire d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu aurais vraiment eu aucun scrupule à le tuer ?

Le soldat croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Comment faisait-il pour la comprendre aussi bien ? C'était déstabilisant, vraiment. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont Renard avait horreur, c'est bien d'être déstabilisée et de perdre le contrôle de la situation. En vérité, elle s'en savait rien. Sur le coup, peut-être que non mais avec le recul... Elle fixa le capitaine de biais. D'un calme olympien, son visage ne laissait rien paraître et Davy Jones seul sait ce qui se tramait sous ce fichu bonnet.

\- La question ne se pose plus, puisque tu es intervenu. Pourquoi étais-tu là, d'ailleurs ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Mouais. Dis plutôt que tu nous suivais.

\- Non.

Bon sang, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui mettre deux bonnes paires de claques. Ce qui s'avère compliqué quand l'homme mesure facilement deux têtes de plus. Mais ce détail ne l'avait jamais arrêté, tôt ou tard, elle aurait sa vengeance, en chasseur très patient. Renard prit une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'arrivait même plus à cacher son agacement. Encore combien de temps devra-t-elle subir cette mascarade ?

\- Qu'importe. Soit rassuré, ma présence ne sera bientôt plus un fardeau. On devrait s'approcher d'une île du nom de Valenciel. Dans trois jours, un navire de la Marine, à destination du QG, y accostera. Je serai à son bord

\- Trois jours ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du capitaine de mal cacher sa surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Renard opina, tandis qu'intérieurement, elle jubilait. Elle reprenait l'avantage et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

\- Après quoi, ton destin sera définitivement scellé, Trafalgar Law. Mais sois sans crainte, je n'ai aucune raison valable de m'opposer à tes projets.

Même si le pirate resta de marbre, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle, il avait trop à perdre. Et l'un comme l'autre le savait parfaitement, c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle le Renard était tolérée à bord du Polard Tang. Même si elle exagérait quelque peu l'importance de son rôle dans cette histoire, le pirate ne pouvait le savoir. Law remit son sabre sur son épaule, lui ouvrit la voie pour qu'elle puisse monter à bord du navire.

\- Sauf que le Log ne sera pas rechargé à temps.

\- J'ai un Eternal.

\- Tu as réponse à tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

En réponse au ton sarcastique du capitaine, elle lui offrit un sourire. Sujet détourné et bombe désamorcée. Voilà une des spécialités du Renard, soldat de la Marine qui risquait sa vie en côtoyant les pirates. Confiance et détermination sont les maîtres-mots pour tromper son monde et ainsi survivre. Et Renard excellait à ce petit jeu. Elle grimpa l'échelle sans plus se préoccuper du reste.

\- Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille au cours de ses prochains jours, sinon je serais contraint de te congédier dans ta cabine, lui intima Trafalgar. Et passe à l'infirmerie pour ta joue.

Renard grimaça. Quel culot ! Et en plus, il a oublié d'être bête, celui-là. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais elle en était presque admirative. Trafalgar Law était un homme des plus intéressant et divertissant qu'elle ait rencontré depuis longtemps. Il allait lui manquer une fois partie.

• • •

Comme prévue, la journée fut longue et particulièrement lourde. Les quatre Heart, témoins de la veille, l'évitaient soigneusement, les yeux rivaient au sol. Et même s'ils avaient gardé leur langue, le reste de l'équipage se montra tout aussi distant, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Renard. Coupant l'herbe sous le pied du chirurgien, elle s'enferma d'elle-même dans sa cabine pour rédiger son rapport. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu passer la journée dehors, le sous-marin ne quitterait l'île que le lendemain matin. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, désirant rester seule. Elle fut uniquement interrompue par le cuistot qui lui apporta son repas du soir, avant de disparaître.

Énième soupir de la journée. À ce rythme là, elle n'allait pas tarder à manquer d'air. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Une douche lui fera le plus grand bien. Trafalgar avait eu la brillante idée de lui céder une cabine avec une salle de bain intégrée, un luxe non négligeable. Renard adorait le contact de l'eau, cela la détendait, elle pouvait y rester pendant des heures, quitte à faire exploser la facture d'eau de la Marine. Elle se souvient d'une fois où, énervé une fois encore par ses manies, Akainu l'avait balancé dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Cela n'avait même pas empêché la jeune femme de s'y prélassait pendant une bonne heure, au grand damne de son supérieur. L'anecdote lui tira un sourire, mais il se fana aussitôt.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, l'eau chaude ne lui procura nul réconfort. Un sentiment de malaise s'était insinué en elle, sans parvenir à déterminer la cause. Une fois rhabillée, d'une salopette bleue délavée et d'un léger pull blanc, elle décida de faire un tour dans le navire, comme à son habitude. Le soldat croisa quelques Heart qui la saluèrent poliment. Puis le sous-marin fut rapidement vide et silencieux. Excepté le brouhaha des machines qui résonnaient dans les tuyaux. Elle déambula un bon moment, quand soudain elle tomba au sol. Renard s'agrippa tant bien que mal au mur, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

« Pitié, non, pas maintenant... Ne me lâche pas maintenant... »

Elle regarda sa main tremblait. Sa vue se brouilla et ses paupières se firent lourdes. Renard lutta contre l'évanouissement lorsqu'elle perçut un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un corps qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Au bout du couloir, elle parvient à discerner une masse blanche. Puis un autre bruit de chute. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Le soldat avait tellement envie de dormir... Dormir ? En un éclair, elle comprit. Du gaz soporifique. Le Polar Tang était attaqué. Et avant d'avoir pu réagir, à son tour, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.


	14. Chapitre 10 2 - Le piège

Bonsoir, Bonjour,

Deuxième partie du chapitre qui apporte son lot de révélation sur Renard. /teaser/

Je m'excuse au préalable pour les fautes qui trainent encore et toujours.

Comme je l'avais annoncé y'a quelques semaines, une légère réécriture, ainsi qu'une uniformisation, de la fic sont en cours. Pour le moment, rien n'a été changé, je vais essayer de faire ça dans le courant du mois prochain, d'autant que la fic va bientôt avoir un an!

Sinon, l'univers ne m'appartient toujours, mise à part les OC's et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Ah et j'allais oublier, je signale certains passages un peu brutaux, ainsi qu'une scène un peu plus... trash et sanguinolente je dirais. Je ne sais pas trop où se situe le niveau de tolérance alors je préfère prévenir.

Au moins prochain o/

* * *

10.2 • Le piège

Law eut du mal à reprendre connaissance. Une douleur difficilement soutenable lui massacrait le crâne tandis que ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Après une longue lutte, il réussit à percevoir des voix. Des rires. Serait-il dans le réfectoire, ivre mort ? Impossible, il n'était pas un grand buveur, encore moins un fêtard et de toute manière, il se tenait à son bureau, à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, il se sentait allongé sur un sol dur, humide et rêche. À demi-conscient, il reconnut l'odeur du bois. Se trouvait-il sur un navire autre que le sien ? Il ne comprenait pas. D'un coup, la mémoire lui revient. Le gaz soporifique. Le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était trop tard. Cette révélation eut pour effet de totalement le réveiller. Cependant, il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Une lourdeur aux poignets lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait des menottes. Granit marin. Law jura. Il cligna les yeux, le temps que sa vue s'adapte, pour pouvoir mieux appréhender son environnement.

\- Effectivement, il n'était plus à bord de son sous-marin, mais bien sûr celui d'un navire de bois, plus précisément sur le pont, enfermé. Face à lui, au travers des barreaux de sa cage, il vit un important groupe d'hommes qui braillait. Son équipage... Où était son équipage ? Un bruit de chaîne attira son attention. Dans la cage d'à côté se tenait un Bepo déprimé. Et dans la suivante, le reste de ses hommes. Le capitaine soupira intérieurement. Tout le monde était là. Mais ils étaient tous piégés.

\- Tiens tiens, regarder ça, camarades ! La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée. Bien dormit ? Ta loge te convient-elle ? On t'a réservé la plus belle et la plus confortable.

\- Trop aimable.

Son interlocuteur, visiblement le capitaine, eut un rictus moqueur, faisant briller sa dent en or. De taille moyenne, une barbe grise pointue qui trahissait la cinquantaine bien dépassée, un regard bleu électrique et calculateur. Il était plutôt bien habillé, comparé au reste de la bande, avec un très long manteau bleu sombre et un tout aussi grand chapeau plumé, des plus ostentatoires.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? L'interrogea Law.

\- Sir McWright, pour vous servir. C'est votre tête que je veux, mon cher ami. Tout du moins, la prime qui repose sur celle-ci. Et pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas faire une aussi bonne récolte, alors merci d'avance.

Chasseurs de primes. Law grinça des dents. Ils les avaient eu en traître, en pleine nuit, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Ils avaient sûrement infiltré le gaz à travers l'aération. Dans un coin de son esprit, le capitaine nota de parfaire la sécurité du sous-marin. Du moins, si les Heart s'en sortaient. Sauf que l'ensemble avait été capturé, sans grand espoir. Si peut-être un. Le Renard. Elle était de la Marine, peut-être pouvait-elle faire preuve d'autorité sur les chasseurs. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

\- Monsieur Bill, le verdict, je vous prie.

\- Alors : pour la supernova Trafalgar Law, 200 000 000 berrys. L'ours en vaut 500, mais il s'avère que c'est un Mink, alors 700 000 aux enchères. L'ancien capitaine Jean Bart, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver sa prime. Pour le reste, aucune valeur pour la Marine. Peut-être aux enchères et encore.

Chasseurs de primes et esclavagistes. Ils étaient plus que dans la merde. Law secoua ses chaînes, mais bien évidemment, sans grand succès.

\- Et la fille ?

Le dénommé Monsieur Bill sembla mal à l'aise, il tourna fébrilement les pages de son carnet. Les Heart s'agitèrent aussi. Le vieux capitaine claqua la langue d'impatience, tandis que son subordonné blêmissait à vue d'œil.

\- Difficile à dire, vu son état, quel prix on pourrait en tirer. Et, elle n'est pas fiché non plus.

La fille ? Son état ? Parlaient-ils du Renard ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Dans tous les cas, ils ne semblaient pas savoir qu'elle était de la Marine. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, Law était bien incapable de le dire.

\- Amenez là, que le doc nous donne son avis. Tu es bien docteur, hein ? S'enquit Sir McWright pendant que ses hommes amenaient la patiente, puis la jetèrent au sol. Alors, ton diagnostic ?

Le sang du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour en voyant comment ils la traitaient, telle une poupée de chiffon. Le vieux McRight attrapa la chevelure écarlate pour soulever la tête. Renard était si mal au point que Law ne faillit pas la reconnaître. Pâle comme la mort, elle respirait avec difficulté et suait à grosses gouttes. Du sang recouvrait le bas de son visage, elle avait saigné du nez. Et son corps était parcouru de tremblement par intermittence. Quelque chose n'allait pas, on aurait dit que l'organisme du soldat luttait contre quelque chose, comme une infection.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi ses chaînes ?

\- À toi de me le dire, doc. On l'a trouvé comme ça dans ton sous-marin. Sauf les chaînes, ça, bien sûr, c'est notre touche personnelle. Au cas où elle jouerait la comédie.

Sauf que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il y avait une lueur particulière dans le regard de Renard quand elle s'amusait à manipuler les gens, Law l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, il constata que le regard du soldat était juste éteint. L'esclavagiste finit par la lâcher et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol. Le désespoir gagna les Heart. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le capitaine fulminait. Pas comme ça, pas si près du but. L'autre capitaine haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Bon, j'en conclus que toi non plus tu ne sais pas. Tant pis, elle devait être mignonne, on aurait pu en tirer une belle somme. Akihito, débarrasse nous de cette chose, elle salit mon navire.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

Le bourreau fit tournoyer sa lance avec fougue, ravi de faire couler le sang. Renard se mit à remuer, tenta de se redresser, avec difficulté. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme à la lance et ses yeux s'agrandirent, sous le coup de la surprise, ne semblant par comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne bougea plus, le souffle coupé. Puis ils glissèrent vers McWright. Un masque de terreur prit place sur son visage. Le vieux capitaine sembla fort intrigué tout à coup et soutient le regard de la jeune femme. La tension était palpable. Law ne s'était même pas en rendu compte qu'il avait lui aussi cesser de respirer. McWright s'approcha de Renard et la regarda attentivement.

\- On se connaît toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Des expressions de terreur, j'en ai vu bon nombre durant ma longue carrière. Mais certains marquent plus que d'autres, tels des trophées. Et le tien, il met familier. Il me fait penser à celui qu'arborent les enfants, quand on massacre leurs parents adorés juste sous leurs yeux. Oh ? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Qui était-ce ? Je parie que c'était ta mère...

Il tira une fois encore Renard par la chevelure pour la redresser et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du siens. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis un largue sourire lui fendit la gueule.

\- Finalement, ne la tue pas Akihito. Cette gosse a encore de la valeur et beaucoup. Oh oui, beaucoup. Hé Trafalgar Law, je suis certain que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui est cette donzelle. Quel dommage.

Il éclata de rire, visiblement fier de lui, même si personne ne comprit pourquoi. Son rire était franc et gras. La terreur resta sur le visage de Renard, mais peu à peu, une lueur sauvage brilla dans ses yeux noirs. Law la reconnue : vengeance.

\- La ferme ! Tu te trompes totalement, vieux chnoque.

\- Je me trompe ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais ça, je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant. Je revois encore cette femme, qu'on disait une grande combattante du Nouveau Monde. Mais elle était tellement préoccupée par sa môme pleurnicharde que le combat fut aussi aisé qu'ennuyeux. Et ta mort sera tout aussi minable, jeune Tira. Aki? Fait lui passer l'envie de recommencer à me répondre, mais ne l'achève pas.

Malgré son état, la jeune femme réussit à trouver un sursaut d'énergie. Elle bondit sur le bourreau quand celui-ci s'approcha, passa la chaîne autour de son cou et l'étrangla. Le corps de l'esclavagiste tomba lourdement au sol. Le sourire de McWright se tordit en une grimace contrariée.

\- Dit donc, jeune fille, ça ne se fait pas de tuer les compagnons des autres.

\- Dommage collatéral, cracha-t-elle.

\- Ah, tu t'en es souvenu.

D'un geste vif, il dégaina un lourd sabre recourbé et attaqua. Renard évita tant bien que mal les coups de lame, contrainte par les chaînes et désarmée, jusqu'à qu'il la touche à la cuisse. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et roula avant de finir le crâne troué. Elle tendit ses bras devant elle et d'un coup sec, brisa les chaînes. Le vieux capitaine fut surpris et Renard en profita pour le frapper au ventre d'un coup de pied retourné, qui envoya son adversaire sur la cage de Law, dont l'acier se tordit sous le choc. McWright se releva en crachant du sang.

\- Pas mal, jeune Tira, pas mal. J'en conclus que ton séjour t'a été bénéfique. Étonnant que tu sois toujours en vie, soit dit en passant.

\- Va te faire foutre. Je vais te rendre la monnaie de la pièce.

Elle attaqua de nouveau, sans parvenir à trouver la moindre faille, tandis qu'elle écopa de deux nouvelles blessures : au dos de sa main droite et à son abdomen. Renard se trouvait clairement en difficulté, alors que bien plus rapide et efficace face aux Heart. Elle était sur la corde raide et elle le savait très bien. La jeune femme fonça tête baissée contre son adversaire, l'enceint par la taille, mais il l'envoya valdinguer contre le mât. Renard se rétablit d'un bond et envoya un pied ouragan, que le vieux capitaine esquiva sans grand-peine.

\- Aussi faible que ta mère. Tu ne sais même pas viser.

\- Bien au contraire, vieux chnoque. J'ai atteint ma cible.

\- Hein ?

Law eut juste le temps de hurler « BAISSEZ-VOUS ! » à son équipage que la lame de vent sectionna le haut des trois cages. La moitié des pirates du Heart sautèrent en dehors pour se jeter dans la bataille. De la folie, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Leur unique espoir. Ils devaient détourner l'attention, car en même temps que le pied ouragan, Renard leur avait envoyé le trousseau de clefs. Dans la confusion générale, l'autre moitié du groupe fut libéré. Law activa sa room et les armes atterrirent entre leurs mains. Le capitaine récupéra son nodachi et envoya ses poignards au Renard. Elle bondit, les saisit au vol et gratifia McWright de deux belles balafres au visage. Il s'était fait avoir par cette gosse. Furieux, il fouetta l'air de son sabre pour repousser son adversaire dans ses retranchements, pour qu'elle commette une faute. Il y parvient. La jeune femme heurta le corps d'un esclavagiste, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle allait finir découper en deux, Law s'interposa.

\- Merci...

\- Tu me remercieras convenablement quand on sera sorti de ce merdier.

Renard opina, la gorge serrait. Côte à côte, ils se jetèrent sur leur ennemi commun. Face à la rancœur du capitaine pirate, McWright eut plus de mal à contenir les assauts. Et Renard en profita pour l'attaquer en traître, dans le dos. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son équipage se faisait décimer par les pirates furieux. Puis elle. Ce démon aux cheveux écarlate. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Noir. Abyssale. Terrifiant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Ce sentiment le perdit. Il ne sentit pas le bras traversait son corps, ni la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Et encore moins la main qui tenait son cœur. Juste son souffle dans son cou. Et sa voix, glaciale.

\- Peut-être que je te dois des remerciements finalement. Mais avant ça, j'ai quelques questions à te poser : Combien ? Qui d'autres que toi? Pour qui œuvraient-ils réellement ?

Un rouge sourire victorieux gratifia le visage du vieux capitaine.

\- Tu es bien naïve, jeune Tira. À mon humble avis, tu connais déjà la réponse. S'il y en avait d'autres, je l'ignore et quant à combien, pas assez, je dirais. Sinon, je serais bien plus riche.

Il se mit à rire et ce fut trop pour elle. Le rire s'étouffa dans le sang, McWright s'effondra au sol, raide mort. Renard regarda le cadavre sans voir, las. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son bras gauche, pour s'écraser lourdement au sol, goutte après goutte. Pendant ce temps, la bataille prit fin. Les derniers esclavagistes se jetèrent à l'eau dans un élan de désespoir. Les Heart hurlèrent « victoire » et libérèrent les derniers d'entre eux. Law se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Si Renard n'avait pas été là... Cette même Renard qui s'effondra à genoux, le regard totalement éteint. Les pirates s'alarmèrent.

\- Hé Renard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- N'approchez pas.

Law leur barra la route, voulant garder une distance entre la jeune femme et son équipage. En plus de ses hommes, il garda un œil sur elle, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, une main devant la bouche, par réflexe pour retenir le sang qu'elle crachait et fut de nouveau saisit de tremblement.

\- Tout le monde, retrouver le Polar Tang et monter à son bord. C'est un ordre !

\- On prépare la salle d'opération ? S'enquit Shachi.

Le capitaine hésita.

\- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de Renard.

Un ordre, c'est un ordre et personne ne songea à y désobéir. Law fut tranquille sur ce point. Sous le choc, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué que le pont avait totalement craqué autour de Renard et que l'onde se propageait toujours. La jeune femme se tenait maintenant les bras, ses ongles enfonçaient dans sa chair.

\- Va-t-en. Dégage Law, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

Une nouvelle onde de choc secoua le navire, celui-ci grinçait dangereusement. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Renard vacilla et Law la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il lui saisit les poignets avec une main pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse de plus, et de son autre bras, la tient fermement contre lui. Puis il activa une room restreinte autour d'eux. Il sentait son frêle corps tremblait, son cœur battre de façon incontrôlable. Renard était en train de lui claquer entre les doigts, en dépit de ses pouvoirs et de ses connaissances, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Comme si une force beaucoup trop puissante pour son corps la contrôlait.

\- Je t'en supplie, va-t-en ou... ou tu vas …

\- Tais-toi. Dorénavant, j'ai une dette envers toi et je compte bien l'honorer. Alors restes en vie Renard.

\- Mira. Je m'appelle Mira Tira.

\- Très bien... Mira.

Il la sentit s'affaisser dans ses bras alors que la dernière onde détruisit l'intégralité du navire...

* * *

 _Petit bonus_ : McWright est une référence à un personnage d'un autre univers que j'adore. Avez-vous deviné lequel? ô


	15. Chapitre 11 - Mira Tira

Bonjour/Bonsoir, je m'excuse platement pour les diverses fautes qui traînent encore dans ce texte.

L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mise à part les différents OC's qui vagabondent.

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Chapitre 11 • Mira Tira

Noir.

Intense. Uniforme. Terrifiant.

Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Mira quand elle reprit conscience. Puis une douleur vive et insupportable lui traversa tout le corps, comme si elle avait du feu dans les veines. Elle avait envie de hurler. Peut-être le fit-elle, mais la voilà rendue incapable de discerner le rêve de la réalité. Sa tête lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux de mourir? Las, plus que las de combattre, sans cesse depuis des années, maintenant elle n'en avait plus la force. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'elle la sente, cette odeur si particulière de produit nettoyant et de médicament. Son instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Hors de question de rester là, hors de question qu'ils l'utilisent encore. Fuir. C'était sa seule pensée cohérente : fuir. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, elle ne le contrôlait plus. Une main se posa sur son front. Mira paniqua. Pas encore. Non, pas encore. Plutôt mourir. La pression de la main se fit plus ferme, la maintenait coucher. Une voix, lointaine, lui intima de rester tranquille. Mira pleura. Elle était à bout. Elle céda à toutes résistances. Elle espérait juste que sa mort se ferait rapidement. Puis elle sombra de nouveau.

• • •

Mira ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, complètement groggy. L'odeur de médicament était toujours aussi persistante. Toujours vivante. Dommage. Elle balaya son regard dans la salle. Le temps que revienne sa vue, elle eut la surprise de ne pas voir les lumières aveuglantes, ni le blanc virginal des murs du bloc opératoire qui hantaient ses souvenirs. La pièce était plus sombre, intimiste. Une infirmerie devina t-elle, vaguement familière, mais sans plus. Que lui était-il arrivé? Sa douleur se rappela à elle comme une vieille amie. Mira gémit. Un bruit d'eau dans des canalisations la tira un peu plus de sa torpeur. Puis celui, si caractéristique des grincements des machines. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Le Polar Tang. Elle était dans l'infirmerie du sous-marin pirate, à son plus grand déplaisir, car elle aurait souhaité être partout sauf dans ce submersible de malheur. Mira essaya de se redresser, mais ses bras n'avaient strictement plus aucune force, tandis que son corps tout entier protesté envers ses moindres mouvements. Alors comme ça, le chirurgien de la mort l'avait sauvé? Triple crétin. Un bruit de ronflement attira son attention. Dans le coin de la pièce, un pirate de garde dormait. Malgré elle, la rouquine esquissa un sourire. Elle attendit un moment, s'étira tant bien que mal puis ressaya de se lever. Elle grimaça sous la douleur de ses muscles engourdis, mais réussit à rester debout. La tête lui tournait affreusement, tant pis. Elle avança prudemment, se tenant aux meubles puis aux murs. Un coup d'œil vers le pirate, toujours profondément endormit.

"Désolé, mais hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici."

Puis elle quitta l'infirmerie et divagua dans les couloirs. Curieusement, elle ne croisa personne au cours de sa longue route, appuyée contre un mur pour reprendre ses esprits, elle guetta, mais ne discerna rien de plus que les ronronnements habituels de la machinerie. Mais étaient-ils tous passés ? Enfin, elle parvient à garder son équilibre et à avancer plus rapidement. Elle atteint le réfectoire, fixa la porte sans trop savoir si elle voulait y rentrer ou non. Pourquoi pas, elle mourrait de faim de toute manière. Lorsqu'elle entra, la jeune femme constata à sa grande surprise que la pièce était quasiment bondée. Les pirates la regardèrent ébahit. Elle les regarda, blême. Puis un impressionnant brouhaha la rendit sourde et elle reçut de plein fouet les câlins des pirates. La rouquine ne comprenait strictement rien et dû attendre que le capitaine intervienne en chevalier servant pour qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Earl lui fit un grand et franc sourire que Mira lui rendit, beaucoup plus timidement. Puis elle regarda chaque pirate comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait. Tous avaient un air béat, soulagé. Enfin, son regard rencontra celui de Law. Mira déglutit. Le capitaine l'invita à prendre place en face de lui, d'un geste de la main.

\- N'aie pas peur. Tu dois mourir de faim. Les cuisiniers sont déjà à l'œuvre.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua la jeune femme.

L'air moqueur du pirate la contraria au plus haut point, mais prit tout de même place. Personne ne la lâcha des yeux et cela la troubla profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'il passait ici ? Ils se moquaient d'elle ou quoi ? On lui apporta un grand verre d'eau, ainsi qu'une soupe chaude, à l'odeur terriblement alléchante, avec des croûtons. Après un vague merci, Mira prit une cuillerée et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Un délice!

\- Cela fait combien de temps que je dors?

\- Treize jours.

La jeune femme s'étouffa. Treize jours?! Non, non, impossible. Elle devrait déjà être en route vers le QG. Si elle le contrariait encore, le chien rouge allait la tuer et le stupide macaque atrophié du cerveau s'en amuserait beaucoup. Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité, elle attrapa le verre et bu une grande gorgée.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a prévenu l'Amiral en Chef Akainu de ton retard.

Mira recracha l'intégralité de l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et fixa le Law mouillait comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as réellement fait ça...

L'équipage riait sous cape tandis que Law s'essuyait avec une serviette, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable pendant que la jeune femme blêmissait à vue d'œil. Elle devait encore être en train de dormir, c'était la seule explication logique, car rien ne lui paraissait normal depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie.

\- Tu aurais préféré un silence radio? S'enquit Shachi, hilare. Ne t'inquiète pas, il semble avoir gobé tout cru le mensonge que le capitaine lui a servi. Vas-y, raconte lui.

Law soupira, l'air profondément blasé, tandis qu'il nettoyait son bonnet.

\- Je me suis tout simplement plaint de ton comportement. Tais-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer. On ne pouvait pas se permettre que la Marine nous contacte en premier. Alors, on a pris les devants. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver ton escargophone, tu devrais mieux cacher tes affaires. J'ai contesté le fait que tu es quitté mon navire sans autorisation avec certains de mes hommes, pour partir à la chasse aux hors-la-loi. Et à entendre son soupir, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que ça se produisait.

Mira cligna bêtement des yeux puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire gêné. Effectivement, par le passé, elle avait agi de cette manière et lorsque les capitaines avaient protesté, elle leur avait balancé son escarcophone à la figure, les incitant à faire les doléances auprès de ses supérieurs. Elle savait qu'un jour ses petites manigances lui serviraient, mais elle ne se doutait pas que ça se passerait ainsi. Très bonne intuition, ce pirate, il remontait dans son estime. Ou alors était-elle trop prévisible ?

\- Qu'importe, continua Law. Il m'assura que cela faisait partie du contrat et ne chercha pas à savoir plus. Sa seule directive, c'est que tu le contactes dès ton retour puis il a raccroché, en jurant.

La rouquine éclata de rire. Un rire frais et juvénile, plutôt inattendu, elle surprit tout le monde, dont elle la première. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri de si bon cœur pourtant cela lui faisait du bien, son cœur lui sembla plus léger et un poids sur ses épaules disparaissait.

\- Cette fois-ci, je te dois des excuses et des remerciements, Trafalgar. Tu viens de me sauver du courroux suprême de la Marine. Je risque juste des remontrances et encore, comme si j'en avais quelques choses à faire.

Elle partit dans un fou rire comme jamais elle n'en avait eu. Les pirates furent décontenancés et leur tête de merlan fris n'arrangea pas l'hilarité la jeune femme. Elle réussit finalement à retrouver son calme au bout de longues minutes, essuyant du dos de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le regard pétillant.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou. Et c'est sûrement ce qui vous sauvera plus tard.

\- Tais-toi et mange, lui ordonna Law dans un sourire.

Elle engloutit son repas en moins de deux, toujours sous la supervision des pirates. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la lâcher un peu! Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle allait tomber raide d'un seul coup. Après qu'elle eut dit ça, les regards se firent gêner et le silence pesant. Le capitaine se racla la gorge.

\- Justement, Mira, c'est bien là le problème.

La rouquine changea totalement d'attitude, passa sur la défensive, entre la surprise et la suspicion. Le grand brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment est-ce que tu...?

\- C'est toi-même qui me la dit. Tu as déjà oublié?

\- Je... Souffla t-elle. Je ne... C'est juste... Confus.

Mira passa une main sur son visage, toute gaieté envolée. Elle n'était pas en colère, juste nerveuse. Elle sembla réfléchir, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle position adoptée face à la situation, plus que délicate, dans laquelle elle venait de se mettre. La jeune femme se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le navire de McWright. Elle avait cru le rêver, mais non, Law était bel et bien resté à ses côtés et il l'avait aidé. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise par le souvenir d'avoir été prise en assistance par un pirate, par un ennemi de la Marine.

\- Juste... Peux-tu me rendre ce service? Garde-le pour toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Difficilement, tout l'équipage est déjà au courant, mais nous garderons cette information pour nous.

Mira fusilla de son regard noir ledit équipage, qui ne moufta pas. Jean Bart se leva de sa place et surplomba l'assistance. Ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué, vu sa taille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec ce gaillard ainsi, ne s'attendait-elle à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole. Personne ne l'empêcha, il se fit porte-parole des Heart, avec leur accord tacite.

\- Tira... C'est un nom guère courant. Si je me souviens bien, c'est une famille de chasseuse de primes du Nouveau Monde. L'ancien capitaine soutient avec courage le regard assassin de la jeune femme. On ignore pourquoi tu le caches, mais nous respectons ton choix, ainsi ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons muets comme des tombes.

\- Ou je peux aussi m'arranger pour que vous deveniez de vraies tombes...

\- RENARD! Intervient Law.

\- Ça va, ça va! Se défendit elle en levant haut les mains. Je n'en ferais rien.

Puis elle se leva brusquement. Si bien qu'elle vacillât légèrement, mais retrouva son équilibre et son mal de crâne reprit de plus belle. Machinalement, Mira mit sa main sur son front, renfrognant une grimace. Elle était épuisée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord, rarement son corps avait autant subi en aussi peu de temps.

\- Merci pour le repas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un appel à passer.

\- Rassieds-toi.

L'ordre était sec et cinglant. Law et Mira se fixèrent en chien de faïence sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissât le regard. L'équipage attendit, tendu, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. Ils savaient tous depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte contredire les ordres de leur capitaine, mais avec une forte tête comme la rouquine, ça pouvait vite dégénérer.

\- On n'a pas encore tout à fait fini, Mira. Il reste un problème à régler.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas. Des problèmes, il y en avait beaucoup trop à son goût, mais où voulait-il en venir, par la barbe de Neptune?! Law croisa les doigts face à lui, beaucoup trop sérieux tout à coup. La rouquine se crispa, la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas mourir d'un seul coup. Le problème, c'est que justement si, tu pourrais. Au cours de ses treize derniers jours, tu as failli claquer six fois. Et c'est un miracle si on a réussi à te maintenir en vie. Et je pèse mes mots. Car je ne sais même pas comment on a fait et pour un médecin, c'est particulièrement frustrant. D'autant, quand son patient est atteint d'un mal inconnu et a priori, incurable.

D'instinct, Mira porta ses mains sur ses bras, pour se protéger. Ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent de colère. Là, le pirate s'attaquait à un point très sensible et elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis médecin et mon rôle était de te sauver, que ça nous plaise ou non. Et je savais pertinemment que consciente, tu refuserais. Alors, oui, je t'ai fait passer des tests à ton insu, pour comprendre. C'était soit ça, soit je te laissais mourir sur ma table d'opération. Inutile de te dire que rendre ton cadavre à la Marine ne faisait pas partie de mes options, bien que ce fût tentant.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire, partagée entre la colère et la panique. Elle cassa le contact visuel avec ses yeux d'acier. Elle en avait assez entendu. Cette pièce devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Le système d'aération était en panne ou quoi?!

\- Si tu continues à ce rythme, tu ne survivras pas longtemps. Pour être honnête, je suis totalement incapable de te donner une estimation. Mais dans moins de dix ans, tu serras morte.

\- Je le sais déjà tout ça. C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est incurable alors ne t'en préoccupe pas.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez. De quoi se mêlait-il? Ce n'était pas sa vie, pourquoi paraissait-il aussi furieux et abattu? Elle voulut quitter le réfectoire, mais Penguin lui barra la route. Mira grogna. Elle commença à ne plus pouvoir supporter ses histoires. Ils ne pouvaient juste lui foutre la paix, ses crétins?

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiches complètement. Que ce soit de mourir, ou aussi bien de vivre. Comment peux-tu penser de cette manière?!

Sur le coup, la rouquine pensa que le piraté était juste un idiot. À dire vrai, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, ce n'était pas dans sa philosophie de vie, mais elle n'avait pas la foi de s'expliquer, elle voulait juste être tranquille. Ainsi, se contenta t-elle haussa les épaules avec dédain, faire genre qu'elle s'en foutait totalement. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'avaient pas à connaître sa vie.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je me suis faite à l'idée, voilà tout. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre, ni même à perdre. Je me contente d'aller au jour le jour, c'est aussi simple que cela.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dors jamais? La peur de ne jamais te réveiller?

Mira regarda le pirate comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il était sérieux ? Puis elle éclata de nouveau de rire. Mais celui-ci sonna différemment, il provoqua des frissons désagréables aux personnes présent dans la pièce.

Nerveux. Instable. Vif.

\- Rien à voir. Bon, tu me laisses passer? S'impatienta t-elle.

Penguin attendit l'approbation de son capitaine. Il dut la lui donner, car le jeune homme se déplaça sur le côté, afin de lui céder le passage. Mira le remercia d'un geste sec de la tête et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle marcha d'un pas furieux dans le sous-marin. Des pirates soucieux de la vie des autres et donneur de leçons, elle était pas mal celle-là. Tous. Tous des crétins finis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissaient eux, hein? Rien. Rien du tout. Ils sont médecins, oui et alors ? À la bonne heure ! Ils sont des pirates épris de liberté alors ils s'y connaissent mieux que tout le monde ? Fantastique ! Elle leur souhaite de survivre le plus longtemps possible dans ce monde de fous. Survivre, c'était le seul mot qui convenait quand on navigue sur ses mers, surtout Grand Line. D'autant qu'elle venait du Nouveau Monde, alors le sens de ce mot était encore plus fort. De quels droits se permettaient-ils de la juger ? Et elle bosse pour la Marine, merde à la fin !

À défaut de pouvoir quitter le submersible, la jeune femme se réfugia dans sa cabine. Une douche bien chaude, c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant. Pourtant, elle resta là, plantée au beau milieu de sa cabine, sans savoir quoi faire, ses yeux baignaient de larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à tomber, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La jeune femme mit ses mains devant sa bouche, sous le choc, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer au cours de ses dernières semaines. Au final, l'altercation l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Il s'était passé bien trop de choses en si peu de temps, elle n'arrivait plus à analyser la situation et à réagir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Mira était perdue. Son monde entier, sa vision de la vérité, tout se retrouva fissuré, détruit. Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter cette mission et mettre les pieds sur ce sous-marin de malheur. Elle aurait dû envoyer paître Akainu, et tant pis si elle avait fini en prison pour insubordination, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois ni la dernière. Épuisée, Mira s'écroula sur le lit, se mit en boule et cacha son visage dans son oreiller pour taire ses sanglots, pour finalement s'endormir, quelques minutes plus tard.


	16. Chapitre 12 - La vérité

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard car j'ai pas mal planché dessus, à le reprendre sans cesse, au point de douter de ce que j'écrivais. Mais à un moment, il faut y aller o/

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps car ça serait contre-productif.

Comme toujours, l'univers ne m'appartient pas mis à part les différents OC's et je m'excuse platement pour les fautes qui traînent encore et toujours v.v

Je remercie du fond du cœur tout celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture o/

* * *

Chapitre 12 • La vérité

Les deux jours suivant son réveil, Mira disparue de la circulation. Le sous-marin étant immergé, elle n'avait pas pu le quitter, pourtant, elle restait introuvable. L'équipage frôlait la syncope, mais le capitaine n'insistait pas. Si elle ne voulait pas se montrer, alors ils ne la trouveraient pas, bien que Polar soit leur domaine. Il ordonna même que la garde devant la cabine de la jeune femme soit levée, pour lui accorder un répit. Bien que surprit par cette requête, les Heart durent s'avouer vaincu et attendirent.

Law la retrouva en premier. Il venait tout juste de quitter le réfectoire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste sur une chaise. En revenant, Mira s'y trouvait déjà, assise dans un coin, sa tête sur la table. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de voir le pirate, mais ne dit rien, ni ne bougea, comme si au final, elle l'attendait. Intérieurement, Law souriait. Il se doutait bien que le soldat venait squatter le réfectoire quand personne ne s'y trouvait. L'état un peu trop impeccable des lieux l'avait trahi. Il décida de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers les réserves, tandis que la rouquine le suivait du regard, suspicieuse. Il revient peu après, avec une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres, qu'il posa sur la table, avant de s'installer face à la jeune femme. Le capitaine ricana discrètement tandis qu'elle cligna bêtement ses grands yeux noirs, surprise.

\- Tu tiens l'alcool?

\- Si ta question est: est-ce que ça va me tuer? La réponse est non, bougonna l'intéressée.

\- Je te propose un marché. Une question chacun. La réponse ou un verre. Et tout ce qu'on dira restera dans cette pièce.

Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de faire cette étonnante proposition. Cela le mettrait obligatoirement en difficulté, d'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui. Même ses plus anciens compagnons n'étaient pas au courant de tout. Et confier ses secrets à un soldat de la Marine était clairement du suicide. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Le pirate refusait qu'une bombe à retardement continue de se balader librement dans son navire. Et s'il avait bien cerné le personnage, le seul moyen de faire parler Mira était de la mettre en confiance, et pour cela, il allait devoir jouer cartes sur table. À son expression, il devina qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. C'était à elle de décider dorénavant. Elle fixa la bouteille pendant de longues minutes, finalement l'attrapa et servit un fond d'alcool dans chaque verre.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui as eu l'idée, à toi l'honneur.

\- Ton nom?

Sur le coup, la rouquine le regarda comme s'il était devenu stupide. C'était évident qu'il connaissait son nom, elle lui avait dit et il l'avait appelé par celui-ci, il y a de cela quelques jours à peine. En temps normal, elle se serait sûrement moquée, mais là, le pirate avait une idée derrière la tête. Alors elle joua le jeu, avec réticence toutefois.

\- Tira. Mira Tira. Et le tiens?

\- Trafalgar D. Water Law.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à la surprendre, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Il vit ses lèvres remuaient tandis qu'elle répétait silencieusement le nom du pirate. Il lui laissa le temps d'analyser la réponse puis poursuivit :

\- D'où es-tu originaire, Mira?

\- De l'île du Moulin, dans le Nouveau Monde. Je te retourne la question.

\- Flevance. North Blue.

\- NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE?! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

\- Une question à la fois, jeune fille, se moqua Law.

Visiblement, la rouquine était au courant du funeste destin de la Ville Blanche et de ses habitants. Et avec juste ses deux informations, il avait réussi à attirer toute son attention. Le grand brun voyait déjà les questions qui fusaient dans la tête de Mira tandis qu'elle se rasseyait. Il pria intérieurement pour avoir fait le bon choix, car rien que ses données le mettaient déjà dans une situation délicate et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles soient divulgués à la face du monde. Mais en acceptant le marché, le soldat acceptait de garder le secret et elle n'avait qu'une parole. Évidement, elle pouvait toujours le signifier dans son rapport ou y faire allusion, cependant, il avait la certitude que son honneur lui était bien trop cher pour le trahir aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas seulement un jeu, mais un pari.

\- Quel âge as-tu?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant et bougeant distraitement les doigts, comme si elle comptait. Elle capta le regard perplexe de Law et se mit à rire.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, j'ai pris l'habitude de mentir sur son âge. J'ai tendance à me vieillir. Normalement, je dois avoir dix-sept ans. Je crois. À un moment, j'ai perdu le compte.

Law avait vu juste en pensant qu'elle avait moins de vingt ans. Et il n'était pas rare que les gens mentent sur leur âge ou juste, parce qu'ils ignoraient leur date de naissance. Puis l'âge n'a pas une grande importance quand on navigue sur les mers. Mira cala sa tête dans sa main gauche et fixa intensément son adversaire, une lueur joueuse de son regard. Elle était redevenue comme avant. Étrangement, cette petite lueur lui aurait presque manqué.

\- Si tu viens de Flevance, alors tu as dû également être atteint du saturnisme. Hors, c'est incurable et tu devrais être mort. Ma question n'est pas comment tu as survécu, elle est facile, c'est ton fruit du démon qui t'a sauvé, mais plutôt comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir sans être vu?

\- Je me suis caché sous les cadavres.

Mira grimaça.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais, mais je voulais avoir confirmation.

\- Perspicace mais prudente. Le regard de Law s'assombrit. Pourquoi as-tu autant de marque de piqûre sur les bras?

La jeune femme se crispa. Il y était allé plutôt brusquement, d'autant que le sujet semblait tabou vu sa réaction la dernière fois, pourtant, il devait prendre le risque. Elle hésita, fixa son verre tout en tournant son contenu machinalement.

\- Je... J'ai subi un long traitement médical, étant enfant. Comment as-tu obtenu ton fruit du démon?

\- Par un homme nommé Corazon. Un ami qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. De quoi souffres-tu, Mira?

Là, elle n'hésita pas et bu cul-sec. Puis, elle se resservit.

\- À toi de me le dire, c'est toi le médecin ici. Qu'on donnait les résultats?

\- Ce n'est pas encourageant. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. On dirait une sorte de virus ou plutôt un parasite, qui semble avoir pris possession de ton corps. Il te tue autant qu'il te maintient en vie. Ton corps est quasiment capable de se défendre seul contre une maladie, guérir d'une blessure plus rapidement, mais en contre partie, se détruit petit à petit, car cela lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Surtout, si tu dépasses les limites comme la dernière fois. Plus le choc subit, qui n'a rien arrangé. Et on ne peut pas te débarrasser de ce parasite sans être sûr et certain que tu survivras, tu y es totalement dépendante. Depuis combien de temps portes-tu cette chose?

\- Je vois...

La rouquine semblait ailleurs, son visage n'exprimait plus aucune expression, il avait perdu son attention. Lorsqu'elle vida son deuxième verre, Law craignit qu'elle se braque et parte, sans plus d'explication. Au lieu de cela, elle ne bougea pas, passa une main sur son visage, riant nerveusement tandis qu'elle évita soigneusement son regard.

\- Cessons ce jeu stupide, Chirurgien. Tu veux la vérité? Je vais te la donner, parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez. Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle te plaise. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Ça fait une dizaine d'années maintenant que j'ai quitté mon île natale. J'avais six ans, ça, j'en suis sûr. Ma mère, Lia Tira, s'occupait de la sécurité sur des navires de commerce entre les îles du secteur. Un trajet aussi banal qu'il puisse être dans le Nouveau Monde. Je l'ai supplié de m'amener avec elle. Elle a accepté. Mise à part mon mal de mer, tout aller bien. Et oui, figure toi que j'ai le mal de mer. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail, passons. Un jour, on a dû affronté une terrible tempête et une attaque de mercenaire. McWright et son équipage de démon. Ils ont massacré tout le monde. Sauf moi. Ce monstre avait un autre projet.

La colère faisait trembler sa voix. Law lui laissa quelques instants, le temps que la douleur des souvenirs s'amenuise. Mira reprit d'elle-même, toujours la gorge nouée.

\- Il avait un contrat qui stipuler que s'il trouvait un enfant âgé de moins d'une dizaine d'années, il devait lui laisser la vie sauve et le ramener à ses détracteurs. C'est ainsi que je passai les années suivantes dans un orphelinat, avec d'autres enfants, qui avaient tragiquement perdus leurs parents ou qui s'étaient égarés dans le Nouveau Monde. Officiellement du moins. Ils ont tous été enlevé et ledit orphelinat n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un laboratoire de recherche et nous, les cobayes.

Elle chercha le regard de Law et sembla soulagée de n'y trouver aucune trace de rejet. Son regard était dur, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas à son encontre et cela la rassura. Maintenant qu'elle était partie à raconter son histoire, elle ne se voyait pas s'arrêter. Après toutes ses années, elle devait en parler et tant pis si son confident était un pirate.

\- Avant ça, je n'avais rien eu de grave. Comme tout enfant, j'ai été malade, mais je m'en suis toujours remise, car je suis plutôt du genre tenace. Les traces de piqûre se sont des années d'injections à l'orphelinat. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, ils cherchaient à développer notre force artificiellement. C'est comme si nous étions constamment dopés. On nous laissait une certaine liberté, ils prenaient soin de nous, se chargeaient de notre éducation, mais pas de la manière la plus neutre qui soit. Parfois, les jeux tournaient à la bagarre, ce qui était fortement encourager. Et quand on refusait de se soumettre, ils montraient leur vrai visage et ça devenait vite dangereux. Inutile de te dire que je faisais partie des rebelles et que j'ai peut-être plus subit que d'autres. En définitive, on nous formait à devenir des soldats et cela marque indéniablement. Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement à l'encontre de l'équipage de la Silure, mais ça l'explique en partie. Surtout, quand tu passes les années suivantes au service de la Marine, très vite, il y a des idées qui se font plus tenaces que d'autres, surtout quand tu côtoies les « bonnes » personnes...

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, riant nerveusement tout en passant une main sur son visage, comme pour chasser un élan de fatigue. Elle voulut se resservir un verre, mais Law attrapa la bouteille avant que ses doigts ne puissent la frôler.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

Mira approuva d'un simple hochement de tête. Il revient peu après et la jeune femme put se désaltérer. Sous la table, il sentait sa jambe remuée avec nervosité, tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, ne sachant plus vraiment comment reprendre son récit, bouleverser par les souvenirs. Le pirate avait l'impression de revoir la jeune femme sans défense de la bibliothèque, n'ayant plus rien à voir avec le soldat qu'il côtoyait depuis des semaines.

\- Là où çà devient complètement dingue, c'est qu'on s'est vite rendu compte qu'aucun enfant n'excédaient les douze ans et que certains, de tout âge, disparaissaient la nuit. Ainsi, on a pris l'habitude de monter la garde à tour de rôle, pour être sûr que le lendemain matin, toute la chambrée était présente. Cette habitude aussi est tenace. Alors, avec les copains, lorsqu'on a atteint l'âge critique, on a tenté une évasion. Ce fut un échec cuisant. La moitié est morte et l'autre... Et l'autre a subi le test final. Celui qui doit conclure l'expérience, faire de vous le parfait soldat, mais dont le seul résultat est la mort. À ma connaissance, je suis la seule à y avoir survécu. Une dernière injection. On le savait tous, mais on ignorait de quoi il s'agissait précisément. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que j'ai pu mener ma petite enquête, mais tous les documents ont été détruit ou alors je n'ai pu récupérer que des brides d'informations. De plus, je n'ai jamais passé le moindre examen médical, par peur d'être découverte et finir de nouveau dans une salle d'opération. Je n'avais que des soupçons, mais ton expertise a permit de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'était réellement ce test final. À l'origine, ce parasite, comme tu l'as si bien dit, devait totalement griller le cerveau et prendre le contrôle de l'hôte. Un soldat invincible, qui ne ressent plus rien, ignorant même la mort, juste pousser par un instinct de destruction. C'est horrible, mais c'est ainsi.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi McWright était surpris de te voir toujours en vie. Il était en courant, mais donner quand même les enfants. Pourquoi avoir accepté un contrat aussi étrange?

\- Il leur vendait. Il gagnait surtout sa vie en tant qu'esclavagiste, mais récupérer un enfant engageait à tuer tous les témoins, donc un manque à gagner. Mais visiblement, le jeu en valait la chandelle, il devait toucher une belle somme.

\- D'où tenaient-ils tout cet argent?

\- Tu ne poses pas la bonne question.

\- ... Qui étaient-ils? Qui les financer?

Mira sourit.

\- Le Gouvernement Mondial.

Law soupçonnait la réponse pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être profondément choqué et révolté.

\- Et tu bosses pour eux?! Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Un concours de circonstances m'a mené à la Marine et j'y ai vu une opportunité. Concrètement, je suis une fugitive qui se cache sous le nez de son ennemi. Aujourd'hui, le laboratoire n°3 est détruit. Ce n'est plus qu'une ruine. Et bien évidemment, le Gouvernement Mondial n'a jamais été impliqué dans ses affaires. C'était un laboratoire indépendant et dissident, financé par les barons de l'ombre, pour créer des armes humaines, ce qui est assez commun sur Grand Line, expliqua Mira avec ironie.

\- Détruit? Que s'est-il passé?

\- Tu te souviens de ma crise sur le navire de McWright? Imagine la même chose en mille fois plus puissante. Oui, c'est moi qui aie détruit le laboratoire le jour où ils ont tenté de nous tuer. Enfin, je crois. En vérité, je serais incapable de t'expliquer comment ça s'est passé. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est la douleur irréelle qui m'a rendu totalement folle et incontrôlable. Les cris des autres enfants. L'odeur de brûlé. Les fracas des bâtiments qui s'effondrent...

La voix de Mira se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri tandis que l'autre se crispa vers sa tempe. Tout son corps s'affaissa.

\- Et dès que je ferme les yeux, je les entends. Dès que j'essaye de dormir, ses fantômes surgissent. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Oh mon dieu, Law, je les ai tous tuer.

Peur. Regret. Ignorance.

N'importe qui aurait sombré dans la folie et pourtant, elle avait tenu le coup, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Elle avait perdu tout espoir, sa détermination faillait, rien qu'un faux pas, et elle sombrerait. Law s'avança vers Mira, il attrapa une nouvelle fois ses mains, la força à les poser sur la table, et avec sa main libre, il lui prit son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Hors de question qu'elle ne se fasse encore plus de mal, il avait eu assez de mal à la soigner comme ça. Le capitaine n'avait aucune hésitation, rien ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter ne respirer le mensonge. Ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire qu'on pouvait inventer aussi facilement, tout son corps, ses réactions trahissaient sa douleur, et ce, même si elle avait tenté de garder un air détaché tout du long.

\- Calme toi, Mira, calme toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour les aider. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant. C'était hors de ta portée, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais dû empêcher ce drame.

\- Tu parles pour toi ou pour moi?

Law fut surpris par sa repartie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui donner tord. Il revit l'hôpital en flamme. Puis chassa ce souvenir. Il remarqua qu'il la tenait toujours alors la lâcha-t-il, tout en reculant, les bras croisés.

\- Pour tout le monde. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir ce genre de vie. L'inaction du Gouvernement Mondial détruit plus qu'il ne construit. Ces actions aussi d'ailleurs...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'intégrer la Marine. Je veux comprendre, découvrir la vérité et si j'en ai le pouvoir, agir pour empêcher qu'une autre tragédie ne se produise. Après, si j'ai moyen d'atteindre les hautes hiérarchies...

\- Tu veux détruire le Gouvernement Mondial? S'étonna le pirate.

\- C'est très ambitieux comme projet ça. Disons plutôt que j'aimerais qu'il perde en pouvoir, que les plus dérangeantes vérités soient enfin relevés, parce que non, ils ne peuvent pas tout se permettre, sous quelques prétextes bidons. Après la chute du laboratoire, j'ai été recueilli par un vice-amiral sur le point de partir en retraite. Comme je n'avais nul part où aller et que je savais que c'était trop risqué de dire qui j'étais et d'où je venais, j'ai sortie le premier mensonge d'une longue liste. J'ai repris le surnom que les habitants de mon île natale me donnaient et j'ai simplement dit que le navire sur lequel je naviguais, avait sombré dans une tempête. Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. J'ai utilisé mes capacités améliorées, mit au point un caractère tenace et grande gueule pour être tranquille et monter ainsi plus rapidement les échelons, jusqu'à atteindre, par hasard, celui qui n'était encore l'Amiral Akainu. C'est par ce biais que j'ai pu obtenir les rares informations concernant le laboratoire n°3.

\- C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues ...

\- Pas plus que le tiens. Puis, avoue, je m'en sors plutôt bien! Enfin, là, j'ai quelques soucis avec mes supérieurs, après avoir refusé de participer à la Guerre au sommet. Mais peu importe, ça sera vite réglé. Au final, j'ai la très nette impression que toi et moi poursuivront le même objectif, par des biais différents. Sûrement pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien.

Law lâcha un bruyant soupir de contrariété. Mira rit de nouveau. Au moins, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et elle semblait plus apaisé. Il sourit à son tour, puis décida qu'il était temps qu'il honore sa part du marché, car elle ne le lâcherait pas sur ce point. Dû moins, c'est ce qu'il crut. Car la rouquine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche, qu'elle y posa son index. La pirate écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas son geste.

\- Pas un mot. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu me parles de toi par obligation. Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, garde un peu de mystère Trafalgar, c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Si tu me dévoiles tout maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt à te surveiller, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Le capitaine n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette demande, mais soit, cela l'arrangea, moins elle en savait sur lui, mieux il se portait. Assez naturellement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le reste de la journée et après le repas du soir, ils restèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit. Étrangement, ils ne furent que rarement dérangés. Mais derrière la porte, les pirates avaient eut l'oreille fine. Une seule fois Law les chassa, quand, après avoir entendu le récit de Mira, ils s'étaient tous mit à pleurer comme des madeleines. Cela avait beaucoup amusé la jeune femme et lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Plus tard, en rejoignant sa cabine, elle songea qu'elle venait sûrement de commettre une erreur en se confiant de la sorte. Elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme. De toute manière, il était trop tard. Et qu'importe ce dont il adviendra, le soldat était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.


	17. Chapitre 13 - La proposition

Bonsoir/Bonjour,

Je sors de mon hibernation tardive, reprise en douceur avec un nouveau chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner, petit teasing : on approche de la fin de l'arc Heart Pirates.

Petit rappel des bails: L'univers ne m'appartient pas, sauf les OC's (koukou Mira, Earl et ceux qui débarquent sans mon accord). Et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui traînent encore et toujours! x.x

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 • La proposition

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Purupurupuru_

 _Catcha._

\- La Justice est grande.

\- Et invulnérable.

\- Bon sang Renard, c'est maintenant que tu te décides à donner des nouvelles!

La rouquine recula le combiné avec une grimace. Elle avait oublié que son supérieur avait une voix des plus tonitruante. Surtout, quand il était de mauvaise humeur. C'est-à-dire tout le temps en fait.

\- Un petit contre-temps, ça arrive.

\- Un peu trop souvent. Il me semblait t'avoir dit te tenir tranquille.

\- Je l'ai fait! Y a eut des plaintes contre moi?

\- Par Trafalgar Law.

\- C'est un pirate, ça ne compte pas.

\- Quand bien même, les seules nouvelles que j'aurais dû recevoir devait être de toi! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter?

\- Arrête de hurler comme ça, tes hommes vont finir par croire que tu n'as aucune autorité.

Un blanc accueillit sa réplique. Le soldat voyait d'ici son supérieur bouillir de rage. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Surtout, quand on se trouve loin de la menace, c'est tellement plus facile pour faire la maligne. Face à lui, elle aurait sûrement réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui répondre. Au final, tout n'était qu'une question d'humeur. Aujourd'hui, le chien fou semblait plutôt bien luné, alors autant en profiter.

\- Tu veux mon rapport, oui ou merde?

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Akainu dans un soupir. Elle avait bien déduit : de bonne humeur. Ou alors totalement épuisé.

\- San Esterno, la Main blanche des Révolutionnaires. Celui a qui l'on doit la destruction de la flotte du colonel Koni, il y a trois ans et le recruteur de centaine de dissidents.

\- Je sais qui il est. Alors, finalement, il est vivant ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Dès qu'on posait un pied sur une île, j'entendais son nom. Alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Et une fois que j'ai réussi à le localiser, j'ai pris quelques pirates avec moi pour choper le gus. Pas de Marine à l'horizon, il fallait bien que j'improvise! Et comme ça, j'étais sûr que l'autre Chirurgien ne se ferait pas la malle.

\- ...

\- O.K., j'abrège. Finalement, ce n'était pas lui. Ça lui ressemblait vaguement et encore. En plus jeune, peut-être. Juste une petite frappe qui trouvait le nom cool et qui l'a utilisé sans connaître sa signification, pour commettre ses méfaits. Il a eut la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il a compris sa connerie et pourquoi il y avait plein de types louches qui lui tournaient autour. Même les chasseurs de primes boudaient, c'est pour te dire.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as, une fois de plus, fait perdre du temps et de l'argent à la Marine pour une erreur?

\- Ouais! S'enthousiasma le soldat avant de reprendre sur un ton plus grave. Enfin non... Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on allait tomber sur une imposture. Toutes les rumeurs semblaient converger et en plus, personne ne semblait en douter! Quelle naïveté...

\- Renard?

\- Hum?

\- Un conseil: prends ton temps pour rentrer. Car toi et moi, on va devoir mettre quelques petites choses au point...

\- Oh! Si ce ne sont que des petites choses, effectivement, je vais prendre tout mon temps. D'autant que ce satané sous-marin s'est pris une tempête : panne technique, dérive... Bref la catastrophe. Sur le papier, ils sont bien beaux les Heart Pirates, mais en pratique, y'a encore du boulot!

\- Garde ça pour ton rapport. Recontacte-moi dès que possible et uniquement toi.

 _Catcha._

Le silence tomba. Mira et les Heart échangèrent un long regard. Puis tous éclatèrent de rire. Shachi frappait dans ses mains pour applaudir la prestation, pendant que beaucoup riaient aux larmes. Même Law se laissa aller à un sourire. La jeune femme passa une main par-dessus son épaule, rejetant en arrière une mèche de sa queue de cheval haute. Elle souriait de façon sincère, lui creusant des fossettes, visiblement très fière d'elle. Earl lui donna une tape dans le dos, puis lui passa le bras autour des épaules, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. C'était étrange de voir un pirate et un soldat faire ami-ami de la sorte, mais un sens de l'humour incompréhensible par les autres peut très bien faire le travail. Ainsi que les soirées beuveries. En soit, le mélange des deux pour être tout à fait exact.

\- Bravo, c'est du grand art! Si je n'avais pas été témoin, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Ce type est idiot ou quoi? On parle bien du même dangereux Chien fou?

Mira haussa les épaules avec fausse modestie.

\- Le talent, mon cher, le talent. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je le fais tourner en bourrique, qu'il est devenu incapable de discerner la vérité du mensonge.

\- C'est quand même dingue qu'il te fasse autant confiance.

\- Il m'aime bien, je crois. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.

\- Allez les gars, levons nos verres pour l'Amiral en Chef Akainu!

Maintenant que la corvée était faite, la jeune femme se détendit un peu plus. Elle faisait parfois preuve de réticence, mais les Heart l'avaient tout de suite mise à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Voilà que les rôles s'inversaient, s'était-elle étonné, dorénavant, c'était eux qui voulaient lui paraître agréable. Au fils des jours, l'équipage avait pu voir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Mira, bien plus calme et sérieuse, sans présence d'un petit air supérieur. Ou presque. Sa sociabilité était bien réelle et sa compagnie dès plus agréable. Mais parfois, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard. Elle adorait taquiner son monde, et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Sa cible favorite restait Law, figure d'autorité. Entre ses deux-là, c'était comme tenter d'apprivoiser du monstre marin : possible mais très dangereux. Il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter ensemble pendant des heures, de tout et de rien puis l'instant d'après, se fâcher et s'éviter pour le reste de la journée. D'abord perplexe, l'équipage y avait trouvé son compte en lançant des paris sur la durée de leurs disputes. Mira l'avait découvert et au lieu de s'énerver, elle s'était prise au jeu. Law l'accepta nettement moins bien, si bien que ce jour-là, la jeune femme se vexa car il lui avait fait perdre une coquette sommes. Par la suite, ils s'étaient royalement ignorés pendant trois jours. Le record pour l'instant..

\- Alors comme ça, on n'est pas si terrible que ça comme pirate? Gronda Shachi.

Il essayait de rester sérieux, mais un immense sourire lui barrait le visage. Mira lui tira la langue en réponse.

\- Évidement! On vous dit fourbe, sadique et sanguinaire. Parmi les pires de votre génération. Et je tombe sur une bande de fangirl qui a pour capitaine un médecin qui sauve plus de vie qu'il n'en vole. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être déçu!

\- "Fangirl"?! S'étrangla Shachi

\- Pourquoi t'obstines tu à rester dans ce cas-là? Soupira Law.

Mira fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Parce que vous avez un nounours absolument adorable et que j'adore lui faire des câlins.

\- Sumimasen.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la rouquine sauta au cou de Bepo en ronronnant de plaisir. L'ours fut tellement surpris que même Law éclata de rire. Mira ressemblait tellement à une enfant quand elle agissait ainsi. Malgré les épreuves, elle avait gardé un côté très juvénile qui la rendait imprévisible et attachante. On en oublierait presque le soldat mortel qui sommeillait en elle. Pourtant, il était là, prêt à surgir à la moindre faiblesse. Et personne n'avait franchement hâte de le revoir. Les Heart n'avaient pas peur d'elle. Ils s'étaient méfiés la première fois, toutefois, quand la rouquine avait failli mourir, c'était d'un commun accord qu'ils l'avaient accepté et soutenu, en faisant preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Le regard qui lui porté avait changé, elle n'était plus simplement une squatteuse, mais une patiente à bord du sous-marin.

Au début, cela l'avait profondément surprise, Mira ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Elle s'était énervée contre eux, s'était montrée encore plus cassante et irritable qu'auparavant, elle les avait rejeté mais la détermination des Heart était un mur inébranlable. Finalement, la jeune femme avait capitulé et accepté cette main tendue. D'abord à contre-cœur, elle s'était vite rendu compte de leur sincérité, gardant toutefois un certain recul, n'étant pas habituée aux démonstrations d'affection. Le retour au QG. De la Marine sera dure, elle le savait pertinemment malgré tout, elle tenait à savourer ses instants de féliciter. Davy Jones sait quand est-ce qu'elle pourra de nouveau être elle-même. Et la vie à bord du Polar Tang n'était pas des plus désagréables. Alors pourquoi pas...

~ Quelques heures plus tôt ~

\- Reste tranquille, veux-tu?

Il eut un grognement en guise de réponse et Law leva les yeux au ciel. Il se retourna vers Mira, assise sur le lit d'auscultation. Elle était nerveuse, sa jambe droite secouait sans cesse, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, en quête d'une échappatoire dans cette infirmerie de malheur. Elle avait l'air d'un animal sauvage mis en cage. Law dû lui attrapé le menton et tourna de force son visage pour pouvoir regarder plus tranquillement sa joue droite. La jeune femme avait sursauté, mais se laissa faire, de très mauvaise grâce. La blessure due à la balle avait guéri, il ne distingua plus qu'une fine empreinte sur sa peau mate.

\- Ça risque de te laisser une légère marque...

\- Pas grave, ça m'en fera une de plus.

\- Il me semblait pourtant d'avoir dit de te faire soigner.

\- Je l'ai fait, s'offusqua Mira.

Law lui lança un long regard suspicieux et la lâcha.

\- Pas ici, en tout cas. Tu t'y es prise trop tard, cette blessure a bien failli te tuer.

Elle détourna hostilement la tête, en ruminant. Le médecin soupira. C'est incroyable à quel point elle pouvait se montrer têtue et de mauvaise foi quand un sujet lui déplaisait. La balle de Barry n'avait fait qu'une légère entaille mais suffisamment pour que la blessure s'infecte. Le corps de Mira avait déjà commencé à combattre l'infection quand le gaz soporifique était rentré en action. Les Heart avaient récupéré des bonbonnes rester en stockage sur le navire ennemi et après analyse, y avaient découvert une forme de toxine bien plus virulente que ce qu'ils connaissaient. À cause de cela, l'équipage s'était effondré en quelques secondes et avait achevé le soldat. Son organisme avait cherché à se débarrasser de la toxine beaucoup trop violemment, puis avec le combat qui avait entraîné d'autres blessures, la jeune femme avait puisé dans ses réserves jusqu'à ses limites. Law avait eu la surprise de découvrir que son système immunitaire était plus efficace que la moyenne, cependant, son corps montrait des signes de détérioration très avancé pour une personne de son âge.

\- C'est pour ça que j'évite de me battre, lui avait-elle expliqué un jour qu'il lui avait demandé. Ou du moins, j'essaye d'être la plus efficace et de finir rapidement un combat. Si je force trop, j'accélère la dégradation de mes organes. C'est assez handicapant quand on y pense, en contre-partie, ça m'oblige à être plus attentive, à être plus rusé. La force brute ne fait pas tout.

Law croisa les bras et fixa sa patiente. C'est étrange, mais elle l'intriguait. Plus il en apprenait, plus il voulait comprendre ce qui se tramer dans la tête de cette fille. Puis il se souvient d'une chose que ses hommes lui avaient demandé il y a quelque temps. Une proposition totalement absurde. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était la principale concernée après tout, puis il était curieux de connaître son avis.

\- Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas la Marine pour nous rejoindre? Après tout, nous avons le même objectif. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as plutôt l'air de patiner.

\- Quoi? Mira lui fit les gros yeux. Et puis quoi encore! Je m'en sors très bien, merci.

\- Tu comptes vraiment rester là-bas jusqu'à ta mort?

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. En temps normal, elle aurait répondu "oui" pourtant une hésitation s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle baissa la tête, pensive. Depuis quelque temps, elle savait sa position compromise après ses refus répétés d'obéir aux ordres, d'autant que l'Amiral Kizaru la garder à l'œil. Plus l'histoire des Heart, la suite s'annonçait plus que compliqué. Mais elle devait continuer, elle n'avait pas le choix. Enfin si, elle l'avait, mais elle voulait d'abord finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Bizarrement, la pensée de quitter la Marine l'attrista. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que le soldat y œuvrait, elle y avait des camarades, des habitudes, la Marine avait pris soin d'elle malgré tout. Même ce fou furieux d'Akainu lui manquerait.

Sinon, la jeune femme avait déjà songé à rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa famille, cependant l'île du Moulin était bien trop éloigné et elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de les revoir après toutes ses années. Quant à devenir une pirate... Mira secoua la tête et sourit avec une certaine forme de tristesse.

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, Trafalgar. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je dois retourner auprès de la Marine, c'est là-bas qu'est ma place. Et surtout, c'est pour toi le seul moyen d'accéder au titre de Grand Corsaire. Tu serais prêt à tout abandonner pour une pauvre idiote sans intérêt dans mon genre?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais nous rejoindre tout de suite. Sache juste que si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras compter sur nous.

Law crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, car ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange. En vérité, il ne comprit pas très bien l'expression qui passa sur le visage de la rouquine. Un mélange entre l'étonnement, le dégoût et la reconnaissance? Elle-même hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment si sa proposition était sérieuse ou non. Finalement, elle éclata de rire et lui lança l'oreiller qui reposait sur le lit, tout en l'insultant de crétin. Pourtant, derrière son air joyeux, le pirate devina toujours une profonde tristesse. Il fronça les sourcils, conscient d'avoir touché un nouveau point sensible.

\- Tu détestes les pirates à ce point?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais les pirates, s'exclama Mira.

Elle le fixa avec cet air hautain typique de quand elle prend quelqu'un pour un idiot. Law soupira, s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés.

\- Pourtant, tu en donnes l'impression.

\- Il vaut mieux non, puisque je suis un soldat de la Marine? En vérité, je n'ai rien de particulier contre les pirates. Mon île natale est à moitié peuplé d'anciens pirates et mon père en est lui-même un. Ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont ceux qui attaquent les civils, pillent et tuent pour le plaisir et qui ne font que ça. Et il n'y a pas que les pirates qui agissent de cette manière, malheureusement, mais ils sont majoritaires.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si idéaliste, s'étonna Law.

\- Traite moi de naïve si ça te fait plaisir, j'ai l'habitude. Oui, j'ai un idéal, est-ce si grave?

\- Disons que celui-ci est assez restrictif. Tu es quand même au courant que nous ne sommes pas des bon samaritains non plus?

\- Je sais. Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain. Mais je n'ai pas été témoin de vos actes, je n'ai pas vu les crimes dont on vous accuse, ni leurs conséquences, alors je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Au fond, je pense que tu n'es pas aussi cruel qu'on le prétend, Trafalgar Law.

\- Ah?

Mira descendit d'un bond souple du lit d'auscultation et s'avança vers le pirate qui ne bougea pas, même lorsque leurs corps ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. De la provocation pure et dure de sa part, il le savait et il préféra l'ignorer. Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs, si expressifs. Si froid.

\- Tu sais ce que la cruauté implique. Tu la connais, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux. Certains deviennent fou et sombre dedans. D'autres en tirent des leçons et même si la limite est faible, parviennent à garder leurs distances. Et tu fais partie de la deuxième catégorie. Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir empêché d'exécuter un ancien pirate sans intérêt? Une personne cruelle n'aurait même pas prêté attention à ce minable.

\- Je suppose que tu fais partie de la première catégorie, souffla-t-il.

\- Disons que je me soigne.

\- Tu es bien arrogante Renard.

\- C'est ce qui me rend si intrigante.

Law fronça les sourcils tandis que la rouquine souriait doucement. Elle se recula, ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il sentit que la jeune femme était redevenue comme d'habitude, calme avec cette lueur taquine, toute tension envolée. C'était... Déroutant.

\- Si tu as fini de me torturer, je vais voir s'ils ont besoin de moi en cuisine. En tout cas, merci pour ta proposition, bien que stupide, elle me touche.

\- C'est Penguin, Earl et les autres qu'il faut que tu remercies, cette idée vient d'eux.

\- À PearlWater?

\- Oui. Et tu peux y aller maintenant. On se retrouve plus tard.

Mira passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant. C'était donc ça qu'ils avaient fait après son départ. Qu'ils sont adorables ses Heart. Elle salua Law de la main puis quitta l'infirmerie, laissant le pirate dans une profonde réflexion. Le soldat lui laissa une impression désagréable, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Définitivement, il devait la garder à l'œil et estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas l'avoir en ennemi, du moins pour l'instant.


	18. Chapitre 14 - Faire confiance

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Un moment que je n'ai pas posté, toutes mes excuses v.v j'avoue, je traîne, car irl, ce n'est pas trop ça et je n'ai quasiment plus de chapitres d'avance -oups.

Un chapitre sur un ton plus léger cette fois-ci.

Mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes récalcitrantes x_x

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

Chapitre 14 • Faire confiance

Tous attendaient le verdict, fébrile. Après s'être assuré que la révision du sous-marin se déroulait sans accroc, que l'île était déserte tout comme l'océan aux alentours, le capitaine accorda à son équipage une journée de relâche. Des cris de joie accueillirent la nouvelle puis la minute suivante, les Heart profitèrent de la plage pour un après-midi baignade, bronzette et barbecue. Avec les derniers mois qu'ils venaient de vivre, les pirates méritaient bien des vacances. Law sourit. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il se souciait du bien-être de son équipage. Il avait senti le regard de biais de Mira durant son annonce, mais il décida de l'ignorer. La jeune femme avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Un dernier regard vers son équipage pour s'assurer que tout aller bien puis Law commença sa balade en solitaire. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir aux événements passés et ceux à venir. Pendant une bonne heure, le capitaine se fraya un chemin au travers des pierres du sentier naturel de la falaise. Une fois arrivé au sommet, il fit une pause pour admirer la vue, tellement dégagée qu'il put apprécier le moment, cet océan à perte de vue. Un groupe d'oiseau aux plumages bleu et jaune passa au-dessus de sa tête pour se perdre dans la jungle en contre bas. Un peu plus loin sur l'éperon rocheux, Law remarqua une dépression, indiquant la présence d'un point d'eau. Ainsi que l'impressionnante cascade qui s'y déversait. Il décida de céder à la facilité et activa une room pour se téléporter directement sur place. Il ne regretta pas son choix, l'endroit s'avéra calme et charmant, la roche entourait une bonne partie du lac, comme une barrière, puis se prolongeait sur la berge, permettant la création d'un coin d'herbe à l'ombre tandis que le reste donnait sur la jungle. Le pirate ne chercha pas plus loin, s'installa, sortie un livre et laissa même tomber le bonnet.

Ce fut un cri enthousiasme suivi d'un bruit sourd dans l'eau qui le tira de son sommeil. Le livre glissa par terre tandis qu'il se relevait, son sabre en main, prêt à dégainer. Il distingua une masse se mouvoir sous l'eau, qui ensuite, transperça la surface. D'abord bouche bée, Law grogna et reposa son sabre. Même dans un coin perdu d'une jungle inconnue, elle était dans ses pattes. Mira se retourna, marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le capitaine, surprise. Un sourire taquin se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres. Ça y est, elle allait encore se montrer insupportable.

\- Hey, Law!

\- Hum?

\- Tu devrais quitter plus souvent ce bonnet, ça te va mieux. Peut-être te laisser pousser un peu les cheveux, là, tu serais carrément craquant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi?!

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine éclata de rire. Elle sortit de l'eau pour récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait jeté en vrac sur le chemin pour garder juste son maillot de bain avant de faire un saut dans le lac et revient vers le pirate, pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Comme à son habitude, elle le soutient avec intensité durant de longues secondes. Law se paya même le luxe de détailler la mèche de son épi frontal qui lui tombait jusqu'au bout de son nez trop droit. Mira leva la main gauche et posa son index entre les sourcils de Law.

\- Faut te détendre mon vieux, tu vas finir avec une vilaine ride à ce rythme là.

\- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça, lui répondit Law, totalement blasé.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers le lac.

\- Tu ne veux pas te baigner? L'eau est super bonne.

\- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, je te signale.

\- Et alors? Dit plutôt que tu complexes de te retrouver à moitié nu devant moi.

\- Tu es tout le temps comme ça? Aussi agaçante avec des remarques stupides?

\- Oui, même pour ça qu'Akainu m'a envoyé sur ton sous-marin, il en avait marre de moi.

\- Comme je le comprends, marmonna Law dans sa barbe.

D'un bond, la rouquine plongea dans l'eau. Law soupira. Il ramassa son bouquin, sans l'envie de lire. Dépité, il s'adossa contre la roche, les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son cristallin de la chute d'eau. Est-ce qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cependant quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'ombre avait gagné du terrain et Mira revenait vers lui, tremblante de froid mais, ravie. Jusqu'à que son visage se fige. Law se redressa, sur le qui-vive. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel il pouvait faire confiance au soldat, c'était son instinct. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna, sembla chercher quelque chose au centre du lac puis recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Tout à coup, elle tomba dans l'eau.

\- MIRA!

\- LAW!

La rouquine essaya de regagner la surface tant bien que mal. Quelque chose semblait la contraindre. Law sortie son sabre de son fourreau et se dirigea vers Mira. Il tendit sa main libre face à lui, pour créer une room en dépit de la contrainte de l'eau quand la jeune femme se retrouva emportée vers le centre du lac. Par réflexe, il lui attrapa la main pour la retenir. Mais cela s'avéra inutile. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent brusquement attirés dans le fond. Une fois la surface du lac redevenue lisse, il se resta de leur présence que les affaires abandonnées au pied des rochers.

• • •

Mira se réveilla d'un coup, pour recracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité. Décidément, elle perdait un peu trop conscience à son goût. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre où elle était quand une masse plus loin attira son attention. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle courut jusqu'au pirate et le tira hors de la cuvette d'eau dans laquelle il baignait à moitié. Bon sang, c'est qu'il fait son poids le bougre. Une fois assurait qu'il n'était plus en contact avec de l'eau, elle lui prit le pouls. Soupir de soulagement. Toujours vivant, le soldat se voyait mal expliquer aux Heart que leur capitaine adoré avait périt noyé. Ainsi qu'à ses supérieurs de la Marine, pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient la nouvelle. En attendant le réveil de Law, Mira s'autorisa un brin de tourisme. Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte, ou du moins une crevasse car elle distinguait une ligne de lumière au-dessus d'elle et une petite partie du ciel. C'était haut mais pas impossible avec son pas de lune de sortir. Même la room de Law pourrait faire l'affaire. Cependant, les parois de la grotte étaient très escarpées, des morceaux de roche instable, uniquement retenus par la végétation. À ses pieds coulait une rivière sauvage et il y avait un peu partout des trous remplis d'eau. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là?

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, grogna une voix derrière elle.

\- Ravie de voir que tu vas bien, rétorqua t-elle sobrement en lui tendant une main secourable.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Law attrapa la main de Mira pour se relever. À son tour, il prit connaissance des lieux pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Mais oui. Un truc m'a chopé la jambe puis nous a entraîné dans l'eau pour nous noyer, on est coincé au fond d'une grotte nul ne sait où, à part ça, tout va bien.

\- Arrête de geindre et montre moi ta jambe.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé. Non mais lâche moi Chirurgien!

\- Ça ne t'as pas loupé, tu as de sacrer marques.

Mira baissa les yeux et prit connaissance des dégâts. En effet, elle avait des marques rouges sur toute la jambe droite, d'autres qui bleuissaient à vu d'œil, pourtant elle n'avait pas mal. Elle avait également quelques égratignures sur le reste du corps, ainsi que Law.

\- Animal?

Le capitaine hocha la tête tandis qu'elle soupira. Manquer plus que ça. Quel genre de bestiole pouvait faire ça? Un vers, une pieuvre, un truc encore plus dérangeant et inconnu? Rien que d'y penser, cela lui procura un frisson de dégoût.

\- Où est mon sabre?

\- Tu es sûr que tu l'avais avec toi quand on a été entraîné?

\- Certain.

\- Donc il devrait être ici.

Ils cherchèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'un éclat dans la rivière capte leur attention. Law lança un long regard à la rouquine qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, je vais le chercher.

Immergée jusqu'à la taille, Mira récupéra tant bien que mal le sabre bien trop grand pour elle. Sur la rive, le capitaine souriait, amusé de voir la jeune femme galérer. Enfin hors de l'eau, elle lui tendit l'arme en le fusillant du regard. Il le prit et le posa sur son épaule sans un remerciement. Un silence de plomb tomba, uniquement coupé par les clapotis de l'eau et les cris des oiseaux en dehors. Mira leva le nez vers la crevasse.

\- Tu peux nous faire sortir?

Law tendit une main devant lui. Une sphère commença à se former pour disparaître aussitôt.

\- Non, j'ai dû passer trop de temps dans l'eau. Et toi?

\- Non plus. Le terrain est trop accidenté, je préfère ne pas prendre plus de risque, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. On suit la rivière alors?

\- Pour le moment, on n'a pas d'autres solutions.

Mira regarda derrière elle, vers l'origine de la rivière. C'était si sombre qu'elle distingua à peine un mur de roche quelques mètres plus loin, avec un trou béant d'où s'écouler l'eau. Pensant qu'ils avaient dû glisser par là, elle réprima un nouveau frisson. Elle sentit que sa réaction surprit Law, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer en ouvrant la marche, en suivant le flux du cours d'eau. Ils avancèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus total, avec prudence sur le sol glissant. Le capitaine faillit en faire les frais, mais Mira le rattrapa par son haut juste à temps, pour lui garantir l'équilibre. Cette fois-ci, il la remercia d'un poli hochement de tête auquel elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvèrent face à un immense lac noir. Et ils avaient beau chercher, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le traverser, ou même de le contourner. Ils étaient bloqués. Dépitée, Mira assied sur un rocher, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains pendant que Law s'approchait d'elle.

\- Ça alors, je ne te pensais pas si pessimiste.

\- Huum.

\- Ni aussi peu loquace. Il y a finalement du bon dans cette histoire.

Il n'obtient aucune réaction, la jeune femme s'avéra ne pas être d'humeur joueuse. Machinalement, elle tapota du pied, signe de nervosité. Si elle restait inactive plus longtemps, elle allait s'énerver, surtout coincée dans une grotte. Si le pirate n'avait pas été là, elle se serait déjà défoulé sur les pauvres petits cailloux qui traînaient. D'ailleurs, elle en attrapa un et le balança avec force dans l'eau. Le son de la chute se répercuta en écho sur les parois de la grotte, en synchronisation parfaite avec les cercles à la surface de l'eau. Le capitaine soupira. Puis il tiqua.

\- Mira.

\- Hum?

\- Regarde attentivement la surface du lac.

Distraitement, elle fixa les cercles, qui se créaient encore et encore. Et encore. Elle se redressa. Il y avait quelque chose sous l'eau. Instinctivement, la jeune femme porta ses mains derrière son dos, oubliant que ses poignards se trouvaient avec le reste de ses affaires, au bord du lac extérieur. Au moins, Law avait-il son nodachi, ce dernier s'était déjà mis en garde.

\- Tu crois que c'est cette chose qui nous a entraîné ici? S'enquit-elle.

\- On va le savoir très rapidement.

En effet, à la seconde suivante, des tentacules jaillirent de la surface calme du lac. D'un bond, Mira se redressa sur son rocher, également en position de combat. Les tentacules étaient d'une longueur inconsidérée, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. D'un blanc laiteux, presque translucide et très fin mais suffisamment puissant pour arracher des pierres du plafond de la cavité, qui tombèrent dans l'eau. Un bruit aigu se fit entendre juste après, très long et profond, comme une plainte. Des tentacules tombèrent au sol tandis que d'autres retournaient dans le lac, là où les roches avaient sombré. Mira et Law échangèrent un regard surpris. Étaient-ce eux ou la créature venait de s'assommer avec les morceaux de la voûte? Finalement, ladite créature décida de se montrer un peu plus. C'était une espèce de calmar géant, avec de drôle d'ailerons translucides et multicolores au sommet de sa tête. Il regarda les humains puis se mit à battre joyeusement des tentacules en chantonnant, dû moins ils déduisent que c'était un chant. Mira se laissa tomber sur son rocher, complètement sur le cul. Littéralement.

\- J'hallucine, ce n'est pas possible. On a trop dormit, on a chopé une insolation, je ne sais pas, mais là...

\- Je vois mal comment nous pourrions être sujets à la même hallucination, il aurait fallu un précédent, commenta Law sans quitter sa garde.

\- Monsieur le Médecin ramène sa science, marmonna Mira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu disais?

\- Qu'on a trouvé notre coupable. Cet adorable calmar nous a attirés ici.

\- Adorable?! S'étrangla le pirate, baissant sa garde sur le coup de la surprise.

Sans plus d'explication, la rouquine se releva, bien en évidence sur son piédestal, faisant des grands gestes en direction de la créature. Law s'étrangla. Mais à quoi jouait-elle? Le calmar géant avait également remarqué le manège de la jeune humaine et avança ses tentacules vers elle, sans la toucher cependant. Au tour du capitaine se faire preuve de nervosité, voir même d'énervement. Cette fille mettait délibérément sa vie en danger. Elle allait le rendre fou.

\- Renard... Gronda-t-il.

\- Ne panique pas et reste calme. Je sais ce que je fais. Alors, fait moi confiance.

Lui faire confiance? Elle était bien bonne celle-là. La rouquine savait qu'elle en demandait peut-être beaucoup au pirate pourtant, ils allaient devoir faire avec.

\- S'il te plaît.

Ses trois simples mots suffirent à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Law. Il baissa son sabre, tout en gardant un œil sur la créature.

\- C'est quoi ton plan?

\- J'en ai aucun.

\- Tu te fiches vraiment de moi?

\- Du tout. C'est un calmar ailé, une créature très sociable mais qui contrôle mal sa force. Elle doit se sentir seule, pauvre Dumbo.

\- Dumbo?

\- Il lui fallait bien un nom et je trouve que ça sonne bien.

Law ne trouva rien à répondre à l'insouciance de la jeune femme. Il ne trouva même pas son franc et joyeux sourire agaçant tellement il était abasourdi. Définitivement, ce soldat de la Marine ne cesserait de le surprendre. Il s'assied à son tour sur un rocher et la regarda jouer avec Dumbo, qui semblait absolument ravi qu'on lui porte autant d'attention. Il ignora combien de temps cela dura jusqu'à Mira revienne vers lui. Elle lui trouva la mine boudeuse et l'air encore plus fatigué, mais elle s'abstient de la moindre remarque.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi?

\- Maintenant que tu as fait amie-amie avec un calmar géant, on peut sortir d'ici?

\- Tu peux?

\- Évidement sauf si tu me demandes de sauver aussi cette créature, auquel cas, tu te démerdes.

Mira éclata de rire. Pauvre capitaine, elle lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Pas de panique, l'eau du lac est salée, ça doit communiquer avec la mer. Jamais une créature comme Dumbo n'aurait pu survivre ici sinon. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait se débrouiller. N'est-ce-pas? S'enquit elle en tournant vers la créature, qui bâtit joyeusement des tentacules.

Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

\- Dit au revoir à ta copine, on rentre.

\- Au revoiiiiiir.

\- Finalement, je préfère quand tu boudes.

Une room se forma autour des deux humains pendant que Mira et Dumbo se faisaient de grands signes d'adieux. L'instant suivant, ils avaient disparu. Law les téléporta juste à côté de la crevasse, au-dessus du lac. Curieuse, Mira s'avança mais elle ne vit que le noir, à peine si elle discernait le reflet du lac souterrain. Law la chopa par la taille pour l'obliger à reculer et ils regagnèrent un sentier un peu plus loin. Plus prisonnier d'un souterrain, mais toujours perdu. La nuit était en train de tomber et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Le capitaine surveillait la rouquine du coin de l'œil, après une journée entière à patauger dans l'eau, uniquement vêtu de son maillot de bain, elle devait être frigorifiée, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Soupirant, Law enleva son haut et lui enfila par la tête. Elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées, car elle ne remarqua même pas le geste du pirate. Elle se contenta de le regarder stupidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais j'aimerais éviter que tu tombes encore malade. Tu nous causes assez de soucis comme ça.

Mira baissa la tête, les joues écarlates. Le haut lui tombait quasiment jusqu'aux genoux, elle flottait tellement que ça en était ridicule. La jeune femme croisa les bras, se dandinant sur place. Finalement, elle reprit constance et releva la tête vers Law, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec franchise et aplomb.

\- Une fois encore, tu me sauves la vie. Rien ne t'obliger à venir me chercher, ni même à te laisser emporter, au risque d'y laisser ta peau. Je vais finir par croire que tu ressembles plus au prince charmant qu'au sadique pirate.

\- Ne te méprend pas, je n'agis que par intérêt. Je dois juste te rendre vivante à la Marine.

Il reprit la marche, tournant le dos à Mira qui souriait, l'air un peu triste. Qui s'effaça bien vite quand Law se tourna à demi vers elle, avec son éternel sourire sadique qui faisait sa réputation.

\- Puis je te rappelle que tu as affaire au futur roi des pirates.

\- Qu... Hey attends moi!

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se chamailler, c'est ainsi que le reste de l'équipage les retrouva. Ne voyant pas revenir leur capitaine, qui ne répondait pas non plus à son escargophone, ils partirent à sa recherche, cependant, ils ne trouvèrent que ses affaires abandonnés, en plus de celle de Mira. Panique à bord, craignant qu'ils se soient finalement entre-tués, ils avaient ratissé l'île jusqu'à qu'un groupe entendit les éclats de voix, les retrouva et les raccompagna jusqu'au sous-marin avec le reste de l'équipage.

D'abord émus, les Heart se stoppèrent en voyant l'accoutrement des deux. Leur capitaine sans chapeau et torse nu tandis que Mira portait le haut du pirate. Les échanges silencieux plein de sous-entendus entre les pirates énerva Law qui les menaça de les découper en rondelle tandis que Mira sauta sur l'occasion pour jouer le jeu de la séduction.

\- Pitié, n'en rajoute pas, ils vont déjà être assez insupportables comme ça, se plaignit Law, insensible aux mièvreries de la rouquine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, vexée, puis rejoint le sous-marin avec une démarche sexy, sous les sifflements d'admiration des Heart et le regard dépité du capitaine.


	19. Chapitre 15 - La promesse

Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous et à toutes o/

L'avance sur les prochains chapitres se fait petit à petit, lentement, mais sûrement. Et je peux d'or et déjà vous dire que le prochain va arriver plus vite que prévu hé hé - je vous autorise à me jeter des légumes pourris si tel n'est pas le cas.

Je donne rendez-vous trèès prochainement, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et je m'excuse platement pour les irréductibles fautes qui trainent x_x

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15 • La promesse

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un silence de plomb. Les Heart se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Ils se mouvèrent sur place, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, trahissant leur gêne. Tout cela était si... soudain et brutal. Le capitaine se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air sombre. Mais pas autant que celui de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face, tout sourire et lueur maligne envolés. Son air était grave, tendu. Il n'y avait plus de Mira Tira en face d'eux, juste le Renard. Avaient-ils rêvé de cette camarade d'un instant ? Hier encore, ils riaient de bon cœur avec elle, le ton léger. Ils avaient bien senti une distance, la veille au soir, un sourire crispé de temps à autre, mais cela ne sortait guère de l'ordinaire. Maintenant, elle leur faisait face, comme s'ils étaient des parfaits inconnus. Des menaces. Du moins, ce que le ton de sa voix avait sous-entendu et les pirates n'avaient guère apprécié ce revirement.

Un vent froid glissa sur le pont du sous-marin, apportant avec lui quelques flocons de neige. La rouquine leva le nez vers le ciel, fit une légère moue : elle n'aimait pas l'hiver. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation qui mord la peau, qui brûle les oreilles, ni l'humidité que laisse la neige lorsqu'elle fond sur ses vêtements. Elle n'aimait pas non plus les regards des pirates sur elle. L'annonce de son départ les avait laissés dans un silence choqué. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, elle le savait, ils le savaient, qu'elle ne resterait pas. Elle n'était pas comme eux, pas une pirate. Avaient-ils fini par l'oublier ? Autrefois, la rouquine les aurait regardés d'un air narquois, avec un petit sourire, satisfaite de les avoir dupés et de voir leurs certitudes s'effondrer. Aujourd'hui, elle préféra le silence et une expression grave, ne tirant aucune satisfaction de la situation. Au contraire, elle fuyait les regards, surtout le sien. Elle sentait qu'il la jugeait, de ses yeux gris pénétrant. Chirurgical. Aussi froid que le vent qui glace le sang en cet instant même. Et par Davy Jones, qu'elle le détestait. Elle serra les mâchoires, ce silence devenait bien trop pesant, il fallait le briser, elle avait assez perdu de temps comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous surprend. Il était prévu depuis le départ que je ne resterai pas.

\- Tu aurais pu changer d'avis...

\- Pourquoi ?

La question fut sèche, presque énoncé avec colère. Le naïf pirate se ratatina sur lui-même et les expressions changèrent enfin. Les pirates reprenaient constance, l'animosité les gagna peu à peu, tout comme les sentiments d'injustice et de révolte. Les voilà revenus des semaines en arrière, quand ils la jugeaient encore comme une ennemie. Il y avait toujours des hésitations, surtout de la part de Earl et Sven, ceux qui avaient passé le plus de temps avec elle. Ceux qui rapprochaient le plus du mot "amis". Le mécanicien se risqua un pas en avant, les bras légèrement tendus vers la jeune femme, comme une espèce de supplication mais son camarade l'arrêta, d'un simple geste sur l'épaule. Earl se stoppa net, se retourna mais son ami lui faisait déjà "non" de la tête, avec résignation. Il chercha du soutien du côté de la principale intéressée qui continua de l'ignorer. Ou presque. Elle daigna enfin porter son attention sur lui, mais ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, il y perdit une partie de son âme dans le noir abyssal. Sven le tira avec force en arrière, pour casser le contact visuel. Quand Earl revient à lui, il tourna le dos à la rouquine, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

\- Mira, arrête. C'est bon, ça suffit, à quoi tu joues ? S'interposa Shachi. On savait parfaitement que tu partirais mais tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter comme ça ! Aussi sèche et brutal, cru bon de préciser le pirate à la casquette.

Elle tiqua à l'entente de son prénom, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Elle hésita une demi-seconde puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tel une enfant, qui ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de mal alors que sa démarche était pleine de bonne volonté. Cela n'échappa pas au pirate qui explosa.

\- NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI?!

Le sourire provocateur qui fleurit sur les lèvres de la rouquine le fit bondir. Si ses camarades n'avaient pas été là pour le retenir, il l'aurait attaqué sans sommation. Sauf que c'est lui qui aurait fini en petits morceaux. Shachi se débattait comme un beau diable, ils étaient bien trois à contenir sa colère. Le reste de l'équipage était en proie aux doutes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Le capitaine se décida enfin à intervenir.

\- Tous, retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'en occupe.

\- Tout seul ? Tu es sûr, capitaine ? S'enquit Bepo.

Law hocha la tête et l'ours exécuta les ordres, non sans mal. Beaucoup voulaient rester, or l'ordre du capitaine était sans appel. Un dernier regard noir et la porte du submersible se referma. Il ne restait plus sur le pont que le pirate et le soldat. Cette dernière s'appuya contre le bastingage, ferma les yeux, savourant le silence bienvenu, seulement accompagné des vagues mourantes contre la carcasse du navire et du sifflement du vent. Il y avait un grand soleil, lors de son arrivé impromptu, se souvient elle. Aujourd'hui, il fallait le chercher et ce n'était pas plus mal au final. Peut-être qu'elle allait finir par aimer l'hiver.

\- Tu es fière de toi ?

Les yeux clos, le ton de reproche du grand brun se répercuta avec plus de force en elle. Elle devina son air sévère, ses mâchoires tendus. Et la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux gris. Toutes ses expressions qu'elle avait minutieusement observées durant des jours et des nuits, se retrouvaient graver dans sa mémoire, d'une manière aussi éternelle qu'on marque le marbre.

\- Non.

Juste un mot. Un souffle. Sans sarcasme, ni violence. Mais ferme. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se détacha de son appui dans un soupir las, seule sa main gauche garda contact avec l'acier. Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac à dos puis d'un mouvement vif et souple, elle sauta par-dessus bord. Elle atterrit les deux pieds dans la neige encore vierge, qui craqua sous son poids, s'enfonça jusqu'aux chevilles. Intérieurement, elle se félicita d'avoir opté pour des bottes hautes et un jean épais pour son départ.

Face à elle, la jeune femme devina la présence d'un champ de lavande, mais la masse blanche recouvrait déjà tout ce qu'elle touchait, l'horizon se fondait entre la terre et le ciel. C'était une vision étrange. Secouant la tête pour chasser la neige qui s'accumulait sur sa chevelure écarlate, elle marcha d'un part certain à travers la neige, les mains profondément enfoncées dans son manteau rouge sombre, beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Derrière elle, le capitaine la suivait. Elle le savait, elle entendait ses pas. Cela lui tira un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, au milieu de nul part, au milieu de cette plaine blanche, à la visibilité totalement dégagé. Un terrain neutre. Elle se retourna pour attendre le pirate, qui semblait ne pas souffrir du froid. Son chaud bonnet nordique devait bien l'y aider, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie. La rouquine n'avait rien sur la tête, si ce ne sont ses cheveux qui lui fouettait le visage. La neige les avait humidifiés et ils restaient collés à la peau, un contact qu'elle trouva fort désagréable. Patiemment, Law la rejoint, il se posta face à elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. La condensation que produisaient leurs souffles se mélangea tandis que les deux individus laissaient une distance entre eux. Le capitaine soupira d'exaspération et commença le premier cet ultime affrontement.

\- Fidèle à toi-même jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Cette mise en scène était vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, Chirurgien.

\- Exact et elle me dérange. Je n'apprécie pas que tu te moques ainsi de mon équipage.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ce sont des idiots.

Law grinça des dents. Elle était insupportable, le pire étant qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lui parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle l'évitait, son ton était neutre. Dans ce tourbillon glacial, la jeune femme lui donnait l'impression d'un fantôme, un sceptre damné à la chevelure aussi écarlate que le sang qui ne coulait plus dans ses veines.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier, reprit-elle. Que je l'annonce dans le réfectoire ou sur le pont, ça ne change rien à l'histoire : je pars.

\- Ça change le ton que tu lui donnes.

\- Je n'étais pas ici pour faire amis-amis avec vous, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- On l'a bien senti.

Cette fois-ci, elle leva les yeux vers lui. La contrariété se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage. Mais envers qui ? Les pirates ou elle-même ? Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : marcher seule dans la neige et hurler toute sa frustration. Elle sera les poings, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle voulait juste en finir. Finalement, Law avait peut-être raison, elle aurait peut-être dû les réunir dans le réfectoire. Et se barrer avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Mais elle n'aurait pas obtenu le résultat estompé. Ni même ce tête-à-tête avec le capitaine pirate. Un dernier round. L'idée était bien trop tentante pour la laisser filer, même si elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur. Celui-ci pencha la tête vers elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. La jeune femme eut un frisson dans le dos, qui la glaça jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. Et le vent froid n'y était pour rien.

\- C'est toi l'idiote ici, Mira. Ou Renard. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? À moins que tu es un autre nom que tu veuilles me faire connaître ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- As-tu déjà dit la vérité ?

La question surprit la rouquine qui fit un mouvement en arrière, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle se reprit aussitôt, penchant la tête avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis ravie que tu en doutes. Je finissais par croire que jamais vous ne remettriez mon histoire en cause. Tu remontes dans mon estime Chirurgien.

\- Et tu baisses dans le mien. Faire passer la vérité pour un mensonge, qui passe lui-même pour être la vérité, c'est brillant, j'en conçois. J'ai émis des réserves, c'est vrai, mais j'en suis convaincu maintenant : tu n'as fait que dire la vérité.

Le sourire du soldat se crispa, son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à quitter son corps et se laisser mourir dans la neige. Ça, plus ses entrailles qui se mouvaient tels des serpents qui se mordaient la queue et diffusaient leur propre poison dans leur chair. Il se fichait d'elle ? Elle chercha à décrypter son expression, la position de son corps, tout ce qu'elle décela est la détermination. Tandis qu'elle, elle doutait. Le pirate vit une faille et s'y engouffra, s'approchant un peu plus, brisant la limite de l'espace vital, l'air intime de son adversaire. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, d'abord d'incompréhension jusqu'à qu'une petite lueur s'allume. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, la rouquine éclata de rire. Il avait déjà entendu ce rire. Celui qui laisse éclater la nervosité et la folie. Celui qui lui sert de barrière de défense quand elle se trouve confrontée à quelque chose qui lui déplaît, et qu'elle refuse de voir.

\- Mira...

\- LA FERME ! Ferme la, Trafalgar. Elle leva son index pour lui intimer le silence, puis l'appuya contre le torse du grand brun, par répétition. Tu... Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. Un jeu qui est sujet à beaucoup d'interprétation, tu ne penses pas ? On peut dire ce qu'on veut, croire ce qui nous arrange. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce faux ? Au final, on s'en fout, ce n'est qu'un jeu de dupes.

\- Et je l'ai gagné.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as perdu, Renard. À ton propre jeu, avec tes propres règles. Tu as été faible et tu le sais. Je te propose un nouveau marché : je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas autant de pouvoir que tu voudrais bien le faire croire, mais tu as tout de même une influence. Les mots que tu écriras en auront, du moins. Choisi les avec soins, sert mes intérêts et ton secret sera bien gardé.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, siffla le soldat.

Il osait la manipuler ? ELLE ? Le Renard, celle qui n'avait eut de cesse de jouer avec les gens, leurs sentiments, leurs rêves, leurs convictions. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle s'en fichait, que sa menace n'avait aucune importance, car c'était faux. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Intérieurement, elle se mit des baffes, s'insulta de tous les noms, car il avait raison. Raison. Cette pensée même lui donna envie de vomir. Elle avait joué, elle avait perdu et devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Une fois encore. Quel prix devra-t-elle payer cette fois-ci pour cette stupide erreur ? La jeune femme inspira profondément, concentra toute sa colère, sa frustration, son dégoût en un même point, pour la faire taire, pour conserver son calme. Le goût de l'amertume envahit sa bouche, lui retourna l'estomac. Les articulations de ses doigts la faisaient souffrir à force de serrer les poings pour contenir sa rage. Elle avait envie de le frapper, par Davy Jones ! Qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Des longues minutes passèrent, elle ne faisait même plus attention à la neige fondue qui coulait dans son dos, ni à la morsure du vent sur ses joues rouges. Elle oubliait le monde extérieur, juste pour se concentrer sur elle-même. Juste un dernier round, une dernière passe d'armes, elle devait avoir le dernier mot. Elle voulait avoir le dernier mot.

\- Très bien, j'accepte ton marché. En retour, j'aimerais te faire une promesse, Trafalgar Law.

Le pirate haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il savait qu'elle céderait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais cette histoire de promesse l'intriguait, autant qu'il l'inquiétait. La connaissant, il n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Et la détermination qui brûlait dans son regard noir n'avait qu'un nom : vengeance. Il releva légèrement la tête, attendit le verdict, ses yeux gris rétrécirent sous le coup de la suspicion.

\- Profites bien de tes avantages, continue ta vie de pirate comme tu l'entends, mais sache une chose, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Et je te fais la promesse solennelle que ce jour-là, à notre prochaine rencontre, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Il garda le silence, il n'avait rien à lui répondre. Ils se contentèrent de se juger du regard, chercher la faille chez l'autre, la faiblesse qui le fera chuter. Sans succès. Le sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine. Il se redressa, recula de quelques pas puis fit demi-tour. Il reprit la direction de son navire et d'un vague geste de la main, il la salua d'un ultime : " Restes en vie d'ici là. " qui n'obtient nulle réponse.

Elle attendit que la silhouette est définitivement disparue dans le tourbillon de neige pour laisser retomber la pression. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, diminuant un peu plus sa taille. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, fatigué par toute cette histoire. Fini. Enfin fini. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort autour d'elle, un tourbillon violent semblable aux divers sentiments qui l'assaillaient en cet instant. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Retour à la dure réalité, derrière elle, un navire de la Marine avait accosté le long de la petite île. Elle le savait. Dernier regard vers le fantôme du sous-marin et le Renard reprit sa route, sa silhouette se perdant rapidement dans la tempête.


	20. Chapitre 16 - Les choix

Bonsoir/Bonjour,

Chose promise, chose due, je repop plus rapidement que prévu, jusqu'à une nouvelle disparation d'une durée indéterminée, hé hé. Et ce repopage à une cause, que j'explique en fin du chapitre.

En attendant, discours habituel, pas mon univers (je suis une voleuse bouhouhou), sauf pour l'OC et quelques persos qui font leur vie et mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes dans le texte et pourquoi je m'obstine à poster si taaaaaaard x_x

Bonne lecture o/

p.s.: il faut boire avec modération, sauf l'eau, surtout quand il fait chaud comme actuellement. Quoique, boire trop d'eau peut être fatal... huuuuuuuuuuuum...

* * *

Chapitre 16 • Les choix

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Renard n'était pas ravie de rentrer au Q.G. de la Marine. Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, trop de monde réuni en un lieu trop étroit à son goût, si on excepte le règlement qui lui a toujours fait grincer les dents. Cependant, elle trouvait toujours une bonne raison réconfortante pour revenir. Cette fois-ci, même la perspective d'un bon bain chaud ne réussit pas à lui arracher un sourire. Elle resta plantée là, sur le quai, tandis que les autres s'affairaient autour d'elle, lui hurlant dans les oreilles de dégager le passage, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. À contre-cœur, elle se décida à rejoindre ses quartiers pour conclure son rapport et le déposer sur le bureau de son supérieur, tant qu'il était absent. Sur le chemin, le soldat salua poliment quelques connaissances, mais sans plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser et de discuter. À vrai dire, sa seule envie était de reprendre la mer. Cependant, la mer ne semblait pas vouloir la reprendre de si tôt. Il ne lui arrivait que des problèmes, et ce, dès qu'elle posait un pied sur le plancher d'un navire. Mais Renard s'obstinait à continuer, bien déterminé à naviguer. Elle aurait dû faire pêcheur, se dit-elle, au moins sa vie aurait pu être plus tranquille. C'est à peine si elle croyait à cette fable. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours aussi étroite et mal éclairée. Et poussiéreuse. Pour le peu de temps qu'elle y passe, cela lui convenait. Une douche et des vêtements propres plus tard, elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle passa distraitement une main sur sa longue tresse, enleva un fil de son pull puis enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand. La rouquine avait bien du mal à reconnaître le reflet qui lui faisait face, alors qu'elle le côtoyait depuis des années. Elle soupira, puis se décida à rejoindre son bureau pour conclure son travail. Juste quelques lignes suffisent à sceller un destin.

• • •

Voilà maintenant trois jours que Renard déambulait dans le Q.G., telle une âme en peine. Elle n'avait rien à faire et personne ne voulait lui donner du travail, même la plus basse besogne. Cela n'arrangea pas son humeur, tellement sombre que tout le monde la fuyait. Assise en tailleur sur un tonneau, elle suivait d'un œil distrait l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. La victoire de la Guerre au Sommet avait créé des vocations, pourtant ces gamins n'étaient pas bien vaillant. Combien d'entre eux survivront à leur première bataille ? Combien verront leurs illusions se briser aussi sûr que les vagues sur la roche ? Combien deviendront des monstres au nom de la paix ? Elle rongea ses idées noires durant de longues minutes jusqu'à être grossièrement interrompu.

\- Tiens tiens, mais regarder qui voilà 3

Renard n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers la voix pour la reconnaître. Ce ton langoureux et acerbe ne pouvait appartenir à une seule personne : celle que l'on surnomme la Baronne du fait de ses hautes ascendances, Yei Victorine.

\- Bonjour Vicky.

\- Ooh, tu n'as pas l'air en forme toi. Tu as encore échoué dans ta mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça "encore" ? S'énerva Renard en la fusillant du regard.

Les soldats qui tournaient autour de Victorine reculèrent tous, apeurés, tandis que la Baronne ne bougea pas. Elle se fichait pas mal des regards assassins de la rouquine, cela l'avait toujours amusé. Renard le savait pertinemment. Encore plus contrariée, elle croisa les bras, l'air renfrognée. D'un geste délicat, Victorine chassa ses admirateurs. Puis, entre le pouce et l'index, pinça le menton de Renard et la força à lever la tête. La rouquine fut contrainte de suivre le mouvement, à s'en briser la nuque. Même juché sur son tonneau, Vicky la surplombait toujours. Elle était trop grande et trop proche, comme toujours, elle aimait dominer. Sa beauté et son charisme pouvaient rivaliser avec celui de Boa Hancock. Une raide chevelure bleue sombre encadrée un visage de porcelaine, trop parfait pour être honnête. Son sourire, d'une douceur carnassière et ses yeux, Ô ses yeux, d'un émeraude qui fascinait quiconque y plongeait son regard, au point d'oublier ses formes avantageuses et ses longues jambes interminables sous sa jupe crayon. Victorine était une arme de séduction ultime, elle le savait et elle en profitait. Renard avait l'air d'un pauvre animal fou et revêche, d'une vulgarité sans nom à côté de la classe incarnée. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ses deux-là étaient amies. Elles avaient fait leur classe ensemble, et Victorine avait appris à sa jeune camarade l'art subtil de la manipulation et de la séduction, adoucissant son côté naturellement provocateur. Renard ferma les yeux de défis. Même elle avait parfois du mal à résister au langoureux regard de la Baronne.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures ?

\- Tu vas te faire manger toute crue, ma mignonne.

\- Vicky...

\- Akainu est revenu tout à l'heure.

\- Crois bien que je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me manges, soupira Renard.

\- Ooh 3

Maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : numéroter ses abatis et prier Davy Jones. Son amie avait raison, elle allait se faire massacrer par son supérieur. Bizarrement, Renard trouva son tonneau plein d'échardes fort confortable et l'entraînement des novices passionnant. Victorine la lâcha enfin, accompagnée d'un claquement de langue de contrariété.

\- File, avant qu'il se décide à t'arracher ton adorable petit minois. On se retrouve plus tard.

Renard hocha la tête, la gorge nouée pour lui répondre puis sauta de son tonneau. C'était la première fois qu'elle appréhendait autant une entrevue avec Akainu. Habituellement, elle se la jouait provoque, flirtant avec les limites du possible. Elle ne souvenait même plus quand, ni même comment, ça avait commencé, pour ensuite devenir une sorte de rituel. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir faire profil bas. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer, elle avait perdu d'avance.

"Garde courage ma vieille. C'est un animal. S'il sent la moindre faiblesse, tu es foutue."

• • •

Le bureau n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Kizaru était absent, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et ça sentait toujours autant les fleurs. Akainu avait dû finir par y prendre goût. Il la jugea sans un mot, tandis Renard garda le silence, droite comme un piquet, devant le bureau. Elle discerna un soupçon de surprise quand il constata qu'elle ne s'affalait pas dans le fauteuil des invités, comme à son habitude. Elle restait à sa place : celle du soldat, le regard fixe. Cela l'amusa tout de même un peu d'avoir réussi à le surprendre. Ses petits plaisirs du quotidien. Il grogna.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

\- Tout est dans le rapport.

\- Très instructif, ce rapport.

Il tournait machinalement les pages, lisait des passages de-ci, de-là, dans un silence des plus pesant. Il était calme. Trop calme au goût de Renard. Elle ne savait pas gérer ce genre de situation. Son instinct lui criait de fuir, or cela lui était impossible. Maintenant, une boule d'angoisse lui tordait les boyaux. Cette situation s'avérait être une pire torture que devoir rester assise sur une chaise pendant dix minutes, à ne rien faire. Akainu referma le dossier d'un coup sec, manquant de faire sursauter sa subordonnée. Il se leva et se dressa face à elle. Renard se risqua à lever les yeux vers lui. Si dur. Comment un être humain pouvait-il avoir une expression aussi dure ? En cet instant, elle comprit enfin ce que ressentaient tous les autres soldats face à ce monstre. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été tout aussi intimidé, avant de comprendre que courber l'échine face à lui n'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour avancer. Cela lui conféra la confiance nécessaire pour l'affronter. Il le remarqua et cela lui déplut.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour gagner du temps. Ce type-là, ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

\- RENARD.

Les vitres vibrèrent et Renard trembla. De colère, baissant les yeux pour fixer obstinément devant elle, la mâchoire crispait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait été l'impressionnante carrure de son supérieur.

\- À partir de maintenant, les missions d'infiltration sont terminés pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, je suis une des meilleures dans ce dom...

\- J'ai de nouvelles responsabilités à te confier.

\- Quoi ?!

Des responsabilités ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui coller une promotion, avec des hommes à gérer. Victorine avait beau adoré ça, ce n'était pas son cas, même si elle se prêtait très bien à l'exercice. Manipuler son monde était une chose, mais le contrôler une autre. Renard en resta abasourdi.

\- Le Q.G. va bientôt être déplacé vers le Nouveau Monde. Je veux que tu formes nos soldats pour ce qui va les attendre là-bas.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, sous le choc. Faire de la... formation ? Cela signifier devoir rester constamment au Q.G. de la Marine. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trouver cette tâche humiliante ou non, cependant elle était sûr une chose : Akainu voulait la garder à l'œil. Non seulement, il avait rétréci sa laisse, mais en plus, il venait de l'enfermer dans une cage. Elle avait été stupide et elle en payait le prix. De quoi s'étonnait-elle ? Elle le savait déjà, depuis des mois, que tout cela était terminé pour elle, mais elle refusait de voir la vérité en face. Son dernier espoir venait de s'éteindre. Lasse, elle accepta la sanction.

\- À vos ordres Amiral-en-Chef.

\- Une dernière chose : mens-moi encore une fois et tu le paieras de ta vie.

Le soldat blêmit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce ton de sa part, cela lui glaça le sang. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir le contact froid de l'acier contre son cou. Elle salua respectueusement son supérieur d'un geste de la tête puis quitta le bureau.

• • •

Le goût âcre de la cigarette ne réussit pas à lui enlever l'amertume imprégnant sa bouche. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, pourtant cette journée trop longue ne semblait pas vouloir se finir. Renard avait rejoint Victorine dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Durant son absence, son amie avait été promu au rang de capitaine et avec ça, une chambre plus spacieuse, avec une vue imprenable sur le port. Seule la pleine lune éclairait la chambre, à travers l'unique fenêtre ouverte pour évacuer la fumée. Elle rendit la cigarette à son amie, prit le verre sur le bureau pour le boire cul-sec. Victorine ne disait rien, pourtant, elle sentit son jugement.

\- Tu as dû faire une sacrée connerie pour en arriver là, Rena.

Rena. Ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom. Elle se souvenait que c'était Gilbert qui lui avait donné, car il détestait "Renard". Elle eut un sourire en repensant à son ancien camarade. Lui au moins, il aurait réussi à la faire rire, avec une de ses nombreuses blagues dont il avait le secret. Ils avaient formé un sacré trio, avec Victorine. Mais il avait décidé de partir, de retrouver sa liberté, de vivre une grande aventure. C'était peut-être lui qui avait raison, au final. En prêtant attention à son amie, son sourire s'effaça. Vicky n'avait jamais pardonné la trahison, comme elle disait, du jeune homme. Cette femme-là vivait réellement corps et âme pour la Marine, elle avait une foi aveugle en ce système, ayant été élevé dans la gloire militaire, et qu'un de ses amis préfère une vie de pirate, était un acte impardonnable à ses yeux. Et que Renard suive son exemple était sa plus grande peur.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. En même temps, quoique je fasse, il n'est jamais content. Tu as remarqué ? Il a tout le temps une tête de constiper !

\- Tu vas au-devant de grands ennuis, ma mignonne.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Vicky.

Non, décidément, Gilbert lui manquait, lui au moins aurait surenchérit sur sa remarque. Victorine avait un profil trop sérieux. Pourtant, elle était la candidate idéale pour une soirée au lendemain difficile. Sauf que les débuts de soirée étaient tout aussi difficile, surtout quand Renard avait des problèmes. C'est-à-dire souvent, et qu'elle essayait de les oublier. Ça, ou passer la nuit pour s'entraîner, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle préféra céder à la mauvaise solution, celle de la facilité, elle le savait bien, mais là, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Surtout ce soir.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Former ses gaillards, bien sûr ! Je reste une professionnelle avant tout, madame la Baronne.

Victorine sourit de soulagement. Le regard dédaigneux de la rouquine n'y changea rien. Elle glissa ses longs doigts fins sur la joue de son amie. Elle y repassa plusieurs fois. Renard fronça les sourcils jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne ce qui la tracassait.

\- C'est juste une égratignure, elle va disparaître.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Non, menti Renard tout en remplissant à nouveau les verres.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? Demanda Vicky tout en prenant son verre.

\- Pas maintenant, non.

Indéniablement, Renard préférait le goût de l'alcool à celui de la cigarette. Un silence de plomb tomba entre les deux. Ce soir, Victorine n'aurait aucune confidence. Le soldat ne pouvait rien dire. Ou plutôt, elle ne le voulait pas. Et pour dire quoi ? Qu'elle commençait à sérieusement douter de ses choix, que rester dans la Marine était sans doute une fichue mauvaise idée finalement ? Jamais son amie ne l'accepterait. Puis, elle n'était pas la plus impartiale pour la conseiller. Et elle ne savait rien. Renard y songea tout à coup. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à la seule et unique personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie, à la personne qui en ce moment même, lui était la plus proche et la plus importante.

Renard s'installa contre le rebord de la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération. Elle détestait quand Victorine faisait ça. Toujours garder une distance de sécurité, depuis le temps qu'elles se fréquentaient, le soldat devrait le savoir. Malgré tout, force est de constater que ce baiser réussit à la détendre un peu. Elle regretta même qu'il ne dure pas plus longtemps.

\- Un jour, tu me le diras. Tu me diras tout, ma mignonne.

\- Ce jour-là, il sera trop tard.

La rouquine éclata de rire en voyant l'air contrarié de son amie. Elle regretta ses mots, elle ne voulait pas la vexer et se la mettre à dos. Victorine était prête à tout lui pardonner, elle le savait, encore fallait-il se montrer convaincante.

\- Excuses moi, ses dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes. Et penser que d'ici demain, je vais devoir former des soldats, je me dis que c'est un peu trop tôt. Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Tu es la personne la plus forte et déterminée que je connaisse, Rena. Tu y arriveras. Tu as bien tenu tête à notre instructeur alors que tu n'étais là que depuis trois jours.

Renard sourit à ce souvenir. C'est vrai, elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait réagi sans réfléchir. Et elle se serait sûrement écrasé sans le regard admirateur de Gilbert et celui curieux de Victorine. Mais c'était un autre regard auquel elle avait songé ce jour-là. Celui froid et réprobateur de sa grand-mère. Ne jamais s'écraser. Si tu ouvres les hostilités, assume et gagne. Toujours assumer ses choix, ça, elle savait faire. Pour ne jamais regretter d'avoir quitté son île natale, ignorante de son destin.

* * *

Petit (?) mot de la fin :

Il y a de cela deux semaines, une question a pointé le bout de son nez dans mon esprit. Ça fait combien de temps ? Incapable de me souvenir avec exactitude, ce n'est qu'en voyant la date que j'ai prise conscience de ce fait.

Deux ans.

Ça fait deux ans que j'ai posté le premier chapitre sur un coup de tête et que malgré des hauts et des bas, des "mais bon sang, c'est naze ce que j'écris, ça n'a aucun sens, c'est honteux", ponctué de "est-ce que je laisse ?" ou encore "awé pas mal celle-là, je garde, c'est trop classe, on fait ça pour le fun de toute manière, balec", je suis toujours là, à écrire l'histoire de ce fichu personnage, même si ça traine pas mal (tousse). Et pour moi, c'est un truc de DINGUE.

Et avec ce chapitre, on ferme un arc pour en ouvrir dans un autre, plus personnel, intime et indépendant. Pour ce qu'on aime et ce qu'on déteste le plus dans One Piece : LE FLASHBACK MOUAHAHAHAHAHA. Vazy, mate mon passé 3

Ainsi, la deuxième partie de l'histoire va se centrer sur le passé de Renard, alias Mira, de son enfance, sa formation en tant que Marine jusqu'à ... bah tu verras, là c'est spoiler.

Avec l'introduction de nouveaux personnages -parce que sinon, ce n'est pas drôle- dont Victorine et Gilbert (qui, j'espère, ne changera pas encore de prénom), dont vous venez juste de faire connaissance. Mais pour ça, faut que je fasse mes chapitres et là, bah... au moment où j'écris ses mots, je n'ai toujours pas assez d'avance, même si j'ai la trame principale qui va sûrement me dire "nop, je fais ce que je veux" D:

Bref.

Je constate qu'il y a toujours des nouvelles personnes aux fils des chapitres, des mois, pour aimer et suivre cette histoire, je dois avouer que ça me fait bien plaisir et je vous embrasse tous très chaudement 3 Merci à vous, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable, alors rien que ça, ça me suffit.

Oh, je n'y pense jamais mais, quand parfois je manque d'inspi, je m'amuse à faire des fanarts de Mira (parce que pourquoi pas), ou juste à dessiner en général (c'est chronophage). Ce site n'est pas vraiment tip-top pour mettre des illustrations, où alors j'ai loupé un truc, moi et mon amour de l'anglais, quoiqu'il en soit, si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez retrouver les fanarts et autres sur mon DeviantArt, sous le pseudo de Blackie-Jack (oui, je fais ma pub et j'ai grave hésité)

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Encore merci et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire 3


End file.
